Marcas do Destino
by Jade Toreador e Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,AU,OCC,Angst,Romance]O destino tece bençãos e tragédias nos corações de ricos e pobres,todos estão inexoravelmente presos na roda cármica da vida.O amor e o ódio queimam as marcas do destino...[Mu x Shaka x Ikki,Milo,Kamus,Dite...]Cap7 ON
1. Chapter 1

**_Título da fic:_**_ Marcas do Destino_  
**_Personagens principais:_**_ Mu e Shaka_  
**_Personagens secundários_**_: Miro, Kamus, MdM, Shura, Afrodite e outros_  
**_Classificação:_**_ Yaoi, A.U., O.C.C., Angst, Dark-Lemon, Lemon, Romance_  
**_Autoras:_**_ Litha-chan e Jade Toreador_

**_OBSERVAÇÃO:_**_ Esta fic aborda caso de pedofilia, mas não como forma gratuita e sim para exemplificar um fato que realmente acontece no mundo com algumas famílias. Procuraremos não descrever as cenas, mas faremos alguns relatos necessários para a melhor compreensão e desenvolvimento da história._

_****__Notas explicativas sobre os personagens:_

___Os nomes de alguns personagens foram criados por mim e pela Jade. Somente **Carlo di Angelis** é de autoria da escritora **Pipe**. Vamos aos nomes para que vocês não fiquem perdidos no decorrer da fic, ok?_

_****__Mu de Áries - __Mutisha Dzogchen Dorje_**_  
Shaka de Virgem_**_ - Sidartha Kramahidja Swentson_  
**_Milo de Escorpião_****_ - _**_Milo Nikos Aleksiou Sikelanós_  
**_Kamus de Aquário_**_ - Michel Kamus Monchelieu_  
**_Afrodite de Peixes_**_ **- **Afrodite Lindgren_  
**_Shura de Capricórnio - _**_Guillén Shura Quesada Montoro_  
**_Misty de Lagarto - _**_Misty Lindgren Reenê Forann_

___Conforme a fic for se desenvolvendo outros personagens irão aparecendo, então a medida isto for ocorrendo, nas notas explicativas, poderá haver menção sobre o nome de um determinado personagem._

_****__Sumário:__O destino tece bênçãos e tragédias nos corações de ricos e pobres, todos estão inexoravelmente presos na roda kármica da vida. O amor e o ódio queimam as marcas do destino, revelando dores e alegrias num rodamoinho interminável de emoções..._

**___Boa Leitura..._**

___

* * *

_

**Marcas do Destino**

_- **Capítulo 1** –

* * *

_

Ao voltar seus belos olhos azuis para o límpido céu naquele início de tarde em Atena, Shaka em voz alta, recita um trecho da oração da dança de Tara...

___"Não há homens ou mulheres,  
Nem ego, nem personalidade ou consciência.  
Os rótulos "masculino" e "feminino" não têm essência,  
Mas maculam ainda mais este mundo enganoso."  
"Muitos desejam a iluminação em corpo masculino,  
Mas há poucos que, em corpo feminino, trabalhem  
Pelo benefício dos seres sencientes.  
Portanto, até que samsara esteja esvaziado,  
Trabalharei, em corpo feminino,  
para benefício de  
todos os seres sensicentes"_

_  
_**..:..O..:..**

Afrodite passou a entrada principal da sua boate, um portal de ferro com motivos arabescos graciosos, e caminhou vagarosamente pelo imenso jardim que circundava as mesinhas pintadas de branco. Adorava observar as suas amadas rosas, que, com muito custo, conseguira fazer vingar no sol forte das terras gregas. Sol esse que, a pino àquela hora do dia, era escorado por um toldo elegante que imperava por toda a área, criando uma sombra protetora às suas adoradas plantas. As cadeiras estavam todas sobre as mesas, de pernas para o ar, enquanto dois funcionários faziam uma cuidadosa faxina, lavando o chão de pedras que passava pelo centro do jardim. A casa noturna não abria nunca antes das vinte e duas horas, quando já havia um número de turistas e nativos do país aguardando na entrada.

O belo rapaz entrou na casa estilo mediterrâneo, ampla e aconchegante. Funcionava, ali, um pequeno, mas confortável restaurante e também a área do bar propriamente dita, com mesinhas elegantes ao redor de um enorme palco oval de madeira tratada.

Seus belíssimos olhos se voltaram para cima. Já fizera aquele olhar mil vezes mil, mas a verdade, como o narcisista que era, admirava não somente o seu próprio ego, mas também suas criações. E aquela imensa cúpula de vidro móvel que ficava sobre o palco, e que lhe custava uma verdadeira fortuna, era sempre o alvo da sua atenção. Não se cansava de ver como o vidro exibia o céu muito azul de Atenas. À noite, constelações e constelações brilhariam sobre o palco, enquanto seu amigo Shaka faria sua sedutora apresentação de dança indiana... Onde estava Shaka agora?

Afrodite apressou o passo, pulou para o palco e entrou na cortina lateral que havia ali, indo para o confortável camarim particular do seu amigo. Assim que entrou sem bater, sentiu o adocicado perfume de incenso e ervas impregnar suas narinas. Sorriu. O mestiço hindu nunca entrava no camarim sem acender um desse perfumes fumegantes. Lembrou-se do que o amigo lhe contara: em Sânscrito, a palavra dhúpa, podia tanto significar incenso quanto perfume, e que esse produto, ao contrário do que todos pensavam, não se originara na índia, mas, sim, com os árabes... O incenso era comercializado de modo sagrado, e, muitos dos coletores da resina da árvore Boswellia serrata, matéria prima desse adorável perfume, eram eunucos ou castos, porque acreditavam que se a resina fosse recolhida por um homem sexualmente ativo, ela se tornaria rançosa... Os eunucos trabalhavam nus, para que não tivessem condições de esconder e roubar o precioso material...

"Sidartha...".

"Meu nome é Shaka, Afrodite. Odeio meu nome de batismo".

Dite sorriu, condescendente. Pela direção onde ouvira a voz, Sidar estava no jardim interno do camarim...

Foi atrás do amigo, e o encontrou entre as plantas, pintando pacientemente suas mãos com a henna. Gotinhas graciosas iam formando uma linda mandala na mão esquerda. Aquela pintura paciente levaria horas, mas o amigo parecia não se importar com aquilo. Tinha uma paciência de guru para fazer aqueles desenhos...

"Já ensaiou hoje?".

O mestiço hindu sorriu. O sorriso maroto iluminou lhe o rosto perfeito.

"Eu já estava ensaiando quando você nem pensava em acordar".

Dite fez uma careta de desaprovação, mas na verdade, Shaka era um dos poucos que ele se permitia chamar de amigo. E não entendia bem o porquê. Odiava gente mais bonita do que ele próprio, e Shaka... Era lindo. Bem, talvez tolerasse isso porque aquela beleza lhe rendia um enorme público na boate... Todos adoravam ver a dança sensual que aquele corpo andrógeno e lindo sabia fazer como ninguém. Ele mesmo quebraria o quadril e o pescoço se tentasse.

Como se adivinhasse os seus pensamentos, Shaka perguntou...

"Quer treinar um pouco hoje?".

"De jeito nenhum, me contento em ficar atrás da caixa registradora, e despertar a admiração dos meus fãs com danças mais modernas... Mas me diga... Você nunca me contou como aprendeu a dançar assim...".

O coração de Shaka se agoniou... Coisas que ele não gostava de lembrar... Como um autônomo, respondeu...

"O templo do sol em Konarak é considerado o maior templo da cidade de Orissa, na minha terra. O templo tem um santuário, o "Deula", que é o espaço para a dança sagrada... Esse espaço foi construído como uma majestosa carruagem do deus sol, Surya, que tem 24 rodas e é puxada por 7 cavalos...".

"Você está falando sério?". Afrodite fez uma careta adorável, de quem não gostava muito de forçar o cérebro...

"Admira-me um homem rico como você nunca ter visitado a Índia antes! O templo é um tributo a grandiosidade humana. Em frente a essa carruagem que lhe falei, está o espaço destinado à dança Odissi, o Natamandira. Nas paredes do templo, figuras esculpidas formam um verdadeiro dicionário de movimentos dessa dança...".

"Você não me respondeu... Aprendeu com quem a dançar, sozinho?".

Shaka engoliu em seco. Vislumbrou os rostos andrógenos dos hiiras, que na língua Urdu queria dizer impotentes... Eunucos! Vestiam-se como mulheres, com saris coloridos, liam a sorte e dançavam nos casamentos. Eram exímios dançarinos! Eles eram minoria discriminada e perseguida por todos. Mas foram os únicos amigos seus, aqueles que estenderam a mão para ele quando fugira do pai... O pai...

_"NÃO, NÃO, PAI... NÃO... EU NÃO QUERO, EU NÃO..."._

Aos poucos houve na criança o silêncio da derrota e da humilhação... Anos de segredo vergonhoso que dividia na cama do pai, entre os quatro e os quatorze anos... Até que nesse segredo de dor, conseguira forças para fugir...

Saíra para as ruas de Nova Delhi...E fora recolhido, quase morto de fome, pelos hiiras. Já era velho demais para sofrer a "castração-ritual", mas sua aparência naturalmente longilínea e andrógena encantara o grupo que o adotara como um deles. O velho Rajid lhe ensinara tudo o que sabia, a dançar e a falar com sedução, a conquistar os homens como se eles fossem o que eles realmente eram: nada! Durante meses, ele, Shaka, aprendera a falar, andar e seduzir... Conquistava os turistas com um sexo tórrido feito nos hotéis de segunda categoria, para depois roubá-los enquanto dormiam... Graças aos ensinamentos dos hiiras, conseguira o suficiente para sair do seu país... As surras que ele e a mãe indiana levavam, o coito humilhante, a impotência da genitora, o pai... Tudo havia sido deixado para trás... Ele estava livre!

"O que foi, o gato comeu sua língua?".

"Não enche o saco, cara, não gosto de falar de mim mesmo! Loto a casa todas as noites, então, não me incomode!".

"Arre, depois eu é que tenho o gênio ruim!".

Shaka riu. E seu riso foi seguido pelo de Afrodite. Eram dois belos rapazes, de almas e gostos diferentes, mas verdadeiramente amigos. Os rancores entre eles dois não duravam mais do que alguns segundos...

"Só não gosto de ficar falando do meu passado, deixe ele lá atrás! O importante é que eu coloco todos os idiotas que aparecem aqui na palma da minha mão!".

Dite bateu palmas, eufórico como uma criança travessa...

"Pois é justamente sobre isso que quero lhe falar... Hoje, um grupo de empresários importantes vem aqui e eu quero que você...".

"Pode parar, Afrodite, nem comece! Temos um acordo. Eu danço, seduzo os cretinos, e depois EU escolho. Nem quero ouvir falar nada. A questão é simples. Ou eles pagam o meu preço, ou ficam a ver navios, sendo importantes ou não! Se quiser mesmo impressioná-los, dance você mesmo!".

"Eu não sei porque aquento tantos desaforos de um empregado!".

"Porque esse empregado aqui enche os seus bolsos de dinheiro. Cada cliente que arranjo, uma gorda parte fica pra você, meu adorável gigoló!".

Dite deu um sorriso malicioso e deu de ombros. O argumento era bom...

"Tudo bem... Você faz o show, como sempre... Agora, trate logo de acabar esses desenhos de henna, e depois vamos pedir pro Fred dar um banho de creme nos seus cabelos de ouro. Quero você mais lindo do que todos... Com exceção de mim, é claro!".

Riram.

**..:..O..:..**

Era quase final de tarde. O céu de azul intenso estava se tornando mesclado de tonalidade alaranjadas como se informasse a proximidade da noite. Aquela reunião de empresarial já estava se passado dos limites dos aceitáveis para sua consciência!

Ter todos os responsáveis de suas filiais em uma única sala para a reunião anual era o que poderia se denominar maratona de paciência. Paciência esta que já se encontrava no limite! Quatro horas diretas de debates, relatos, informativos, gráficos, mini palestras, eram de deixar qualquer um irritado!

Seus olhos perscrutaram pela sala encontrando alguns rostos com olhares distantes. Parou os belos olhos verdes num rosto um tanto conhecido, vendo que o dono deste encontrava-se tão distraído que se dava o luxo de brincar distraidamente com uma bolinha de papel, rolando-a por sobre a mesa de vidro fumê, com um ar de enfado. Conteve um discreto riso enquanto colocava seus cotovelos por sobre a mesa, posicionando as mãos na altura de seus lábios, deixando seus olhos vagarem de seu amigo grego para o atual 'palestrante'. Sabia que se não interrompesse naquele momento, para não chamar de discurso, com certeza ficariam até altas horas da noite na sala de reunião.

"Sr. Monchelieu desculpe-me por interromper a sua fala, mas será que poderíamos continuar esta reunião na próxima semana? Minha estadia aqui será longa, e creio que podemos encerrar por hoje, não é mesmo?".

O francês responsável pela quarta filial das Empresas SNC estreitou os olhos ao entender perfeitamente o que diziam as entrelinhas daquela frase, mas não devia e nem poderia contrariar o 'chefe'. Dando um pequeno suspiro, e já depositando os relatórios por sobre a mesa, confirmou o que muitos ali dentro desejavam... O encerramento de sua fala.

"Claro, Sr. Dorje. Podemos dar continuidade a esta pauta na próxima semana. Je crois que todos desta sala non se importarão, afinal, já passamos de mais de 4hs, discutindo assuntos empresarias, non?".

"Sim, esta reunião já se estendeu por demais por hoje, então se não se importam, esta reunião está encerrada e transferiremos as pautas restantes para semana que vem".

**..:..O..:..**

Já do lado de fora da sala de reunião, após todos terem sido dispensados, encontravam-se os principais membros e amigos mais íntimos daquela grande rede de empresas.

"O que me diz, Mu? Vamos lá! Hoje, você precisa descansar, se divertir, tirar esta carranca de excesso de trabalho, meu amigo!".

Milo tentava convencer o amigo a se distrair. Já fazia quatro dias que Mu se encontrava no país e não tinham tido nenhum tempo disponível para sair e colocar o papo em dia.

"Apesar de estar me sentindo cansado, mentalmente, vai dar para sair, sim, Milo. Eu não dispensaria uma saída em plena noite de sexta-feira e você sabe disto, ou já se esqueceu?".

"Esquecer-me? Impossível. Você era o único que me deixava irritado por chamar atenção por onde passava. Seu exibicionista exótico descarado".

Eram amigos há tanto tempo, que o tratamento de um para com o outro era como o de irmãos.

"Vocês também vão conosco?". Desviou o olhar cristalino para os outros três amigos que caminhavam intertidos em alguma conversa paralela.

"Hombre, eu nunca perderia uma saída destas. Bebida, música e uma boa noite acompanhado. O que eu mais poderia desejar?".

Shura falou sorrindo e piscando um dos olhos para Milo que apenas gargalhou entendendo aquele espanhol.

"Vou com vocês, mas só para acompanhar e conversar! Não me interesso pelo que vocês gostam, caspitte?".

"Ah vá, Carlo, pare de ser um italiano chato! Se você não se... Interessa pelos atrativos da casa aonde vamos, então vá apenas para conversar, jantar, se distrair com os amigos!".

Miro deu um leve tapa no ombro do italiano para que ele deixasse de ser chato, já que era um dos poucos heterossexuais do grupo.

"E você, Kamus, vai nos acompanhar também, meu amigo?". Mu se aproximou do francês, mantendo o contato com seus olhos.

"Non sei se devo ir acompanhá-los, non sou de lugares movimentados".

Ajeitava os fios ruivos por detrás de uma das orelhas, enquanto discretamente olhava Milo caminhando ao lado com Guillén e Carlo.

"Se você não for, vai deixar as portas abertas para que outra pessoa entre na sua frente e se apodere do que tanto deseja, meu amigo. Pense nisto vai... Não custa nada você ir, se divertir e ficar de olho... E me parece que a casa que Milo quer me levar para conhecer, é um local... Interessante, como ele sempre comenta".

Os olhos de Kamus fitaram o rosto alvo de Mu. Era tão visível assim o interesse dele pelo grego, que até mesmo Mu que não vivia com eles o tempo todo, havia notado?

"Tout bien Mu, Eu... Eu vou com vocês então!".

Ambos continuaram a caminhar para o hall da empresa, separando-se logo em seguida. Cada um teria que passar em casa, tomar banho, descansar um pouco para mais tarde...

**..:..O..:..**

Milo não se demorou muito para ir buscar o amigo. Estava meia hora adiantado, e isto era algo impressionante em se tratando de Milo, já que o grego possuía um péssimo relacionamento com relógios e por conseqüência... horários.

A casa que ele próprio havia alugado para a estadia de Mu, era sem sombra de dúvidas uma belíssima mansão totalmente construída no estilo dos antigos templos gregos. Suas pilastras de mármore rajados e adornados eram de uma bela incontestável. Sabia que seu amigo adorava excentricidades e não mediu esforços para localizar uma mansão digna do ego dele.

"Boa noite Sr. Sikelianós, o Sr. Dorje encontra-se na biblioteca".

A educada governanta, também contratada por ele, lhe acompanhou até o aposento.

"Por favor, Sta. Trisha me chame por Milo ou Nikos, certo? Nada de sobrenomes, aqui não é a empresa que trabalho, então gosto de me sentir confortável".

A jovem, mesmo constrangida, confirmou com um menear de cabeça enquanto em seu rosto uma leve tonalidade rubra se apresentava. Ambos já estavam em frente à biblioteca e a jovem apenas se retirou deixando Miro à vontade.

Os belos olhos azuis percorreram a porta bem trabalhada. Sua aparência dava para perceber que a madeira era de lei, repleta de adornos clássicos e coroas de louro. Sim, era bela como o restante da mansão, mas também era pesada como uma boa madeira de qualidade exigia.

Ao abrir a porta pode distinguir os berros dentro do ambiente. Pelo visto seu amigo nem mesmo fora da empresa teria sossego. Não falou nada e apenas se aproximou da poltrona vendo que Mu já tinha sentido sua presença.

"Eu já disse seu bando de emprestáveis, e não estou disposto a repetir uma coisa que já estão CANSADOS de saber. Eu não posso me afastar por um só momento que vocês se perdem? Se isto não estiver resolvido até terça-feira, eu estou dizendo até TERÇA-FEIRA... alguém vai ter que responder por isto com o próprio emprego. Ouviu bem? Pois bem, agora não amole o meu saco".

Desligou o celular sem nem ao menos dar chances de respostas da pessoa com quem... gritava. Ao olhar para o aparelho, gruniu de raiva pela irresponsabilidade de seus empregados, e sem se importar muito, arremessou o pequeno objeto de encontro à parede da biblioteca e só então suspirou voltando seu rosto ainda avermelhado para seu amigo Milo.

"Se continuar assim ainda vai sofrer um infarto tão jovem, Mu! E se bem me lembro, a sua religião não ajuda a controlar gênios como o seu?".

Falava enquanto mexia em uma mexa de seu próprio cabelo que se encontrava solto e cascateando por sobre os ombros.

"Eu não posso sair do Japão que aqueles estúpidos não sabem fazer nada. Fui até bom demais querendo as coisas resolvidas na terça Milo, eu poderia ter ordenado tudo pronto para segunda-feira e acredito que não conseguiriam aprontar tudo em tão pouco tempo. E minha religião... eu tento, mas não tenho muito saco para certas coisas".

Ficaram se fitando por alguns momentos. Miro reconhecendo o amigo de longa data que dividia consigo todas as artimanhas de planos mirabolantes. E Mu, observando o grego que sempre esteve ao seu lado, um aturando o gênio forte do outro, e sempre sendo amigos quase inseparáveis.

Foi Mu que quebrou o silêncio entre eles.

"Agradeço pela maravilhosa casa Milo, ela é muito bonita, simples, mas bonita".

Não iria deixar de implicar com o grego, e para que parar se isto era o que mais lhe divertia.

"Ora seu ingrato! Eu revirei todos os bairros nobres para achar uma mansão a sua cara. Excêntrica e exótica, e é assim que você me agradece? Desalmado".

A cara feita por Milo, era de pura comédia, e nem havia se passados meros segundos, e ambos já se encontravam rindo.

"Mas é sério, a casa é muito bonita, os empregados são bastante educados, mas só tenho uma reclamação a fazer, Milo...".

O loiro já estava imaginando qual seria a reclamação e não agüentando começou a rir baixinho estourando em gargalhadas depois da confirmação.

"Os empregados são ótimos, mas você contratou a maioria mulheres, jovens e algumas senhoras e somente três homens, sendo que, estes três, tem idade para serem meus avôs. Isto foi deprimente Milo, golpe baixo o seu".

Mu estava com uma adorável cara emburrada. Não que ele não apreciasse os esforços de Milo em lhe achar e montar a casa toda, mas no tocante 'empregados', Milo deixou a desejar e muito.

"Você acha que eu seria louco o bastante para contratar belos rapazes para esta mansão? Nem em sonhos querido. Não se mistura trabalho, sexo e empregados em um só lugar".

"Olha quem fala... O senhor comportado do século. Milo, juro que você ainda vai me pagar por esta falta de consideração".

"Ok, eu pago depois, mas, você vai querer em espécie, ou em serviços corporais?".

Não conseguia ficar sério estando ao lado do amigo. Era impossível para se dizer à verdade.

Os olhos verdes passearam pelo corpo do grego como se estivesse analisando todo o 'material' e não deixou por menos o comentário malicioso.

"Quero em serviços meu caro amigo, faz-se mais de quatro dias que não escuto alguém gemer sob meu corpo".

"Hey, pode parar por ai seu engraçadinho, eu sou a espada e não a bainha. Agora, se você assim desejar... posso guardar em você a minha suntuosa espada grega".

"Sem chances grego, aqui você não tem vez não. Sai pra lá, ok?".

E mais risos eclodiram no ambiente mostrando que o clima de antes, que era tenso e irritadiço para o amigo, agora estava bem mais leve e descontraído.

"Bom, vamos parar de rir que nem duas crianças bobas, e vamos andando. Já está pronto Mu? Sei que está um pouco cedo, mas você consegue ser pior do que eu quando quer chamar a atenção em um local novo, demora feito uma mulher decidindo o que vai vestir".

O ariano caminhou até próximo ao amigo, aproximando o rosto do grego, fazendo com que seus cabelos caíssem pelo rosto do outro antes de falar.

"Só me demoro uns quinze minutos querido, afinal, tudo já está previamente separado para que EU possa brilhar esta noite e não você".

E mais uma vez implicara com o grego. Terminou de falar e depositou um rápido selo nos lábios delineados de Milo que havia estreitado os olhos com aquela provocação.

Mu se afastou ajeitando os fios por detrás de ambas orelhas e sorrindo para o grego notando o cheiro de disputa no ar.

"Sabe, cada vez que nós nos encontramos, você esta com estes cabelos mais... exóticos. Antes eram apenas alguns fios rosados, você queria modificar e tirar o ar de 'anjinho' dos fios loiros, ai depois que você tatuou essas duas pintas esquisitas na testa, pronto... desandou de vez. O que antes eram apenas alguns fios, hoje... são todos. Nunca vai cansar não?".

Mu brincando com uma das mexas entre os dedos fitou o amigo grego lhe sorrido.

"Para que parecer com um anjo, se estou bem longe disto? Gosto dos meus cabelos assim. Gosto de ser taxado de exótico, excêntrico e todos os outros nomes que percorrem as mentes das pessoas que passam por mim. Ser reconhecido com um dos melhores empresários no Japão, que mesmo tendo gostos esquisitos para os demais, como eu tenho, e mesmo assim não deixa de ser um visionário quando se refere a businesses. Então meu caro amigo... desse por vencido, não mudo tão fácil".

O grego apenas balançou a cabeça soltando um suspiro vencido. Nunca voltaria a ver os fios loiros de seu amigo. Não seriam chamados nunca mais de anjos... Anjos endiabrados, na verdade.

"Ok, você venceu, anda, vai se arrumar antes que minha beleza se acabe de tanto esperar. Quinze minutos hein, vou cronômetrar".

Riu ao ver seu amigo correndo porta afora, subindo as escadas que nem um menino travesso pulando de dois em dois degraus.

Alguns minutos mais tarde Mu já se encontrava pronto e totalmente sorridente no hall da mansão. Suas roupas eram despojadas, sociais, mas sem aquele ar que lembrava a forma de ir trabalhar. Sua calça social caqui, acompanhada de um sapato fino marrom claro, sua blusa de seda branca com mangas longas em um estilo veneziano do século XVIII, encontrava-se com os botões estrategicamente abertos deixando seu peito alvo e bem trabalhado a amostra. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e frouxo, fazendo com que duas fartas mexas laterais ficassem soltas para frente.

O Grego olhando aquele estilo torceu o nariz, mas tinha que concordar que seu amigo sabia como aparecer sem ser escandaloso. Bem, isto ele deixava por conta dos cabelos dele.

"Vamos? Já estou pronto e ainda me faltam... três minutos". Rui ajeitando os babados da manga e voltando a fitar o belo rosto de Milo.

"Sim vamos. Antes que eu tenha uma crise e te jogue na piscina para desfazer este ar irritante que você tem".

Ambos saíram rindo, indo em direção ao carro de Mu, que se encontrava estacionado na frente do jardim da mansão.

**..:..O..:..**

Elegante, mas agitada, cheio de libido, como seria qualquer ambiente onde houvesse jovens ansiosos por diversão... Assim era a casa noturna de Afrodite!

Carlo, Shura e Kamus despertaram olhares de admiração e inveja quando adentraram a boate. Eram mesmo uma visão de tirar o fôlego, cada um atraindo a todos com seu estilo próprio.

Carlo, muito bronzeado com o sol da Sicília, exibia uma camisa de seda branca e calças de couro que chegavam a ser indecentes, de tão justas. Guillén, Shura para os amigos, também fazia um estilo masculino: tinha um quê agressivo e rústico. Vestia uma calça de cós alto com uma linda faixa bordô na cintura que lembrava a dos toureiros espanhóis quando reinavam na arena. Seus olhos rasgados e soturnos eram o complemento ideal para seu jeito arrogante de caminhar. Ele andava como se estivesse mesmo numa arena de touros! Kamus por sua vez, ah, sim, era mais delicado no rosto e atitudes, e, paradoxalmente, por destoar dos outros dois, também chamava muita a atenção. Estava com um terno de tweed negro, discreto, que lhe dava um ar adorável. E nem se preocupara de trocar os óculos de aros finos pelas suas lentes de contato. Provavelmente, o bruxinho Harry Potter, quando se tornasse um belo rapaz, teria aquele ar distante e intelectual! Kamus atiçava a fantasia de todos devido a sua beleza andrógena, que mexia com a libido até de santo! Seus cabelos vermelhos eram, entre os povos antigos, sinal místico de luxúria e sensualidade... Símbolo dos feiticeiros que tinham ligações com o fogo!

Sentaram-se os três colegas à mesa próxima a pista de dança, de onde podiam ver tudo sob um ângulo privilegiado...

Kamus, como sempre, não tinha consciência de sua beleza. Parecia um cisne altivo no meio de dois belos linces, Carlo e Shura. Na verdade, quase estava arrependido de ter dito a Mu que iria até ali. Fora muito constrangedor admitir ao patrão e amigo que estava indo somente para ver o que Milo fazia... Definitivamente, isso não estava certo... Largara uma bela namorada na França... Para ficar de flerte com um rapaz! O que estava acontecendo com ele? Isso era... Errado. Por mais 'modernidade' que houvesse nas atitudes de Mu e Milo, aquilo não era para ele... Mas... Por que se inquietava tanto imaginando Milo namorando os garotos na pista?

Com o pensamento, Kamus corou tanto que nem a luz estroboscópica da boate conseguiu disfarçar seu rubor. Sorte que seus dois amigos, e colegas de trabalho, o italiano e o espanhol, estavam distraídos paquerando a garçonete que os servia com um olhar coqueteiro e não repararam o seu estado de espírito...

"Cerveja, senhores? Ou vinho?".

"Pode ser cerveja pra mim e pro meu colega aqui. E você, Kamus, vai de cerveja também?".

"Prefiro um cointreau, com cereja... Por favor...".

Não era boa idéia beber, mas, a seco, não teria coragem de ficar ali, observando Milo quando ele chegasse, vendo-o chamar a atenção de todos com sua vasta cabeleira loira e aquele jeito sensual de dançar que fazia todos se sentirem feijões diante de uma pérola...

Shura bateu nas costas de Kamus...

"Mas que bebida fraca! Deixe isso para os 'entendidos', beba, 'hombre', vamos beber até cair como os três machões que somos!".

Kamus corou de novo, até a raiz dos cabelos. Por sorte, eles já eram ruivos. Sem perceber o que fazia, contra atacou o argumento do italiano:

"Alexandre, o grande, era guerreiro, militar, bebia tonéis de vinho e não era nada machão!".

Shura riu...

"Olé, muito bem, fique com o cointreau, então!".

Continuaram conversando amenidades, até que Carlos deu um a olhada tensa por cima dos ombros...

"Lá vem aquele viado de novo. Não gosto de falar com esse tipo de gente... Ele á amigo do Milo, mas não vou com a lata dele... Frutinha demais para o meu gosto!".

Kamus se virou para ver quem era e viu Afrodite, o dono do estabelecimento, se aproximando... Shura sorriu...

"Com a 'lata' não, você não vai, só com o traseiro... Até que é gostoso, e, com a conta bancária que ele tem...".

"Oras, vai dizer que você toparia sair com o cara! Tô te estranhando, meu...".

"Bem que você conversa bastante com ele... Vai dizer que não, carcamano? Quando a gente se encontrou com ele lá em Las Vegas, aquela coincidência absurda, você até que puxou conversa... Demais...".

"Sai dessa, o cara é que não desgruda de mim... Viado não tem amor próprio, fica se oferecendo... Ele é só mais um desses 'tipinhos' sem senso de ridículo...".

Kamus ouvindo aquela conversa, começou a se sentir mal. Era justamente esse o ponto! Preferia morrer a ter sua masculinidade emporcalhada, sendo motivo de chacota de todos!

Dite se aproximou mais e disfarçaram o teor da conversa. O sueco estava simplesmente deslumbrante, com seus cabelos loiríssimos, pálidos como prata sob o sol, caídos soltos pelos ombros que exibiam uma camisa de seda pura num tom rosa. A cor destacava sua pela muito alva. Era evidente, Kamus percebeu, que o belo empresário tinha mesmo uma forte queda pelo italiano... Não tirava os olhos dele. Foi gentil a ponto de, inclusive, mandar vir as bebidas por conta da casa! Estavam todos numa conversa que ficava em terreno neutro, mas Kamus percebia claramente o interesse de Dite em Carlo e, por sua vez, o interesse de Shura em Dite.

Deu um sorriso discreto sob o copo de cointreau que levava aos lábios finos. Pelo jeito, o espanhol até que arriscaria ficar mal falado entre as garotas para dar uma escapada com o sueco...

De repente, houve um burburinho agitado e alguns rostos se viraram para o lado da entrada. Kamus estremeceu. Só podia ser eles dois que chegavam! Exato! Assim que se virou para trás, viu Mu e Milo adentrando com tamanha desenvoltura que nem dois modelos de passarela conseguiriam causar tanto frisson! Mu estava muito lindo com aqueles exóticos cabelos lilases, e Milo...

Kamus sentiu um frio na barriga que odiou sentir. Infernos! O que estava acontecendo com ele?

"Oi, galera, abram alas que nós dois vamos arrasar!".

Milo foi se aproximando do dono do estabelecimento:

"E aí, Dite, tudo bem?".

Milo e Dite se cumprimentaram com um beijo escandaloso, pra chamar a atenção mesmo! Se os paparazzi estivessem por ali, tanto melhor. Com o canto dos olhos, o belo Afrodite ficou vigiando o rosto de Carlo, para ver se o italiano esboçava alguma reação de ter se incomodado com o beijo... Droga, nada, o maldito canceriano era sensível como um caranguejo mesmo! Só olhava para o seu próprio umbigo!

Kamus que estava até então paralisado com a visão do grego, que ao presenciar o beijo ardente entre os dois, sentiu seu peito se comprimir de tal forma à ponto de deixar lhe desnorteado. Estava tão nervoso com aquela imagem a sua frente que sem perceber acabou derrubando o copo de sua bebida no chão.

Os ocupantes da mesa, seus amigos, notaram o desconforto estampado no belo rosto de alabastro, já que este estava mais vermelho do que antes, mas procuraram disfarçar dando continuidade com as conversas como se nada tivesse ocorrido, como se fosse apenas um descuido da parte do francês. Quanto a Milo e Afrodite, estes continuaram a falar com normalidade, como se o beijo entre homens, em público fosse a coisa mais natural daquele mundo.

"E aí, gostoso, vamos sair depois do show?".

"Por mim podemos sair agora...". Milo abraçou o amigo e amante ocasional, acariciando os cabelos cor de trigo...

"Nada disso, Milo, quero mostrar a vocês a mais bela aquisição da minha casa... Você já o conhece, mas seus amigos ainda não tiveram este... prazer". Afrodite riu.

Milo riu também e avisou a Mu...

"Cuidado! Quando Afrodite resolve mostrar um puto novo, é porque ele quer ver nossos bolsos vazios!".

"Nada disso!". Afrodite fez um beicinho adorável. "Meu dançarino é um verdadeiro artista! E eu um mecenas! Não seja implicante seu grego safado".

Shura se meteu na conversa...

"Sei... artista igual àquela dançarina de tango que quase me levou a falência o ano passado!".

Riram todos, menos Kamus, que fingia estar muito interessado no seu copo de cointreau vazio agora, graças ao acidente de minutos atrás, para não ter que ficar encarando Milo, que, estranhamente, o estava fitando demais... Aqueles olhares insistentes de Milo foram incomodando o aquariano a tal ponto que ele acabou se irritando:

"O que foi? Por acaso pintei o nariz de vermelho?".

Milo sorriu, sedutor...

"Estava aqui pensando se você não aceitaria dançar uma música comigo... Vamos?".

"Ficou maluco? Eu... Eu...". Eu nada! A proposta o havia deixado sem palavras. Acabou não falando coisa nenhuma...

"Uma música só, Kamus... Não arranco pedaço...". Milo insistiu, exibindo seu sorriso mais lindo...

"Eu não jogo nesse time, cara, tenho namorada me esperando! Pare de fazer essas brincadeiras sem graça!".

Milo fez uma careta, mostrando a língua como um menino mal criado.

"Oras, não vejo graça naquela francesinha insossa! Não me diga que esse namoro é mesmo sério! Isso é ridículo!".

Kamus corou de novo e, mais uma vez, não soube o que responder. Milo, irritado, foi sozinho para a pista de dança. Mu olhou sério para o amigo...

"Se essa é a sua tática para chamar a atenção de Milo, Kamus, ótimo, mas não exagere. Até eu fico irritado quando me comparam com uma mulher!".

"Eu não o comparei com ninguém!". O aquariano deu um olhar suplicante ao amigo, com se pedisse socorro.

Uma vez cogitou em confidenciar a Mu que pensara em Milo com enésimas intenções, mas, céus, entre um pensamento inconfessável exposto impensadamente e a prática absoluta, havia um abismo emocional que para ele, Kamus, era impossível de se transpor!

Nesse instante, no palco, soaram tambores anunciando que a hora do número principal da noite havia chegado... Os que dançavam pararam e, aos poucos, a música barulhenta foi substituída por uma outra, instrumental, que parecia vir do próprio céu, de tão linda. As constelações da noite, que eram exibidas pela cúpula de vidro, pareciam encher o ambiente do palco de pura magia!

As luzes mudaram de tonalidades, deixando o palco iluminado com um tom dourado que dava ao local um quê surrealista... Mu sussurrou para Kamus, impaciente...

"Deve ser um daqueles garotos de programas vulgares e meti...".

Mu não conseguiu terminar o que dizia, porque a imagem de Shaka emergiu das sombras para a luz como se fosse uma aparição divina. Estava com os olhos fechados, entoando uma nota sacra de meditação, que tinha perfeita sincronia com a música. Mesmo assim, de pálpebras cerradas enaltecidas pelo k-hal negro, o dançarino era de uma beleza impressionante! Os cabelos caiam-lhe pelos ombros como uma cascada dourada e o sari indiano, amarelo e laranja, bordado com fios dourados, o fazia parecer ter sido feito inteiramente de ouro!

Lentamente, no ritmo da música, Shaka começou a ondular seu corpo, exatamente como a serpente da sedução fizera, um dia, para enganar os mortais e jogá-los para fora do paraíso...

**..:..O..:..**

Mu observava cada passo, cada movimento, cada detalhe que daquele ser que havia lhe tirado o dom da fala por ser tão belo e tão sensual. Dançando daquela forma, se movimentando com delicadeza, as expressões faciais, os olhos delineados, os cabelos com fios tão dourados que lhe lembravam os raios de sol, ao se movimentarem acompanhando os movimentos do corpo... Tudo naquele ser havia lhe envolvido.

Não conseguia desviar seu olhar de tão enfeitiçado se encontrava, e Milo ao seu lado, comentava baixinho para não quebrar o clima, que aquele ser belíssimo que dançava, era Shaka. O centro das atenções da casa. Que desde que chegara, todas as sextas-feiras justamente entre o virar da noite para o dia, ele se apresentava.

Mu escutava ao longe o relato de Milo sobre o loiro chamado Shaka, mas mesmo assim não conseguia evitar olhá-lo. Seus instintos gritavam a cada movimento visto. Tinha que tê-lo para si, nem que fosse uma só noite, mas tinha que tê-lo sob seu corpo, saciar seu desejo naquela carne, escutar os gemidos vindos daqueles lábios. Possuí-lo, era isto, desejava possuí-lo para aplacar aquela sensação em seu interior.

Na mesa nada mais era dito sobre o loiro, apenas restava aos ocupantes o simples ato de observar o desenrolar da dança.

Dança esta feita com maestria pelo mestiço hindu, discípulo dos hiiras, que não só aprendeu a dançar com eles, mas também com outros grupos que fora encontrando pelas regiões por onde passava.

Shaka mesmo dançando, observava os olhares sobre si. Adorava saber que no momento que aparecia, toda a movimentação do local parava. Seu ego era sempre massageado ao perceber os olhares de cobiça sobre si, mesmo que fosse ele a escolher com quem acabaria sua 'apresentação'.

Afrodite sempre acompanhava as apresentações de Shaka. Nunca cansaria de ver os passos do loiro, de tão formosos que eram, mas ele já sabia como seria o término daquela apresentação que já estava quase se findando. Seus belos olhos azuis celestes desviaram-se discretamente para o mesa de seu amigo Milo e convidados, procurando dentre eles os olhos fortes de um certo italiano que sempre lhe tirava o sono.

Carlo estava mais entretido em tomar sua bebida do que ficar observando um loiro dançando em cima de um palco, mas vez ou outra, seus olhos o traiam e procuravam a silhueta de um certo ser: Afrodite. _'Questo uomo... realmente è bello'_. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nisto enquanto virava mais uma vez a bebida, sentido-a descer por sua garganta refrescando-a, mas estapeando-se mentalmente e culpando a mesma, por estar pensando isto de um homem.

Shura não sabia se olhava o loiro dançando ou se fitava o corpo de Afrodite ali tão próximo de si. Nunca havia se interessado por homens. Mas dava o braço a torcer que desde que conhecera Afrodite, estava sempre a um passo da tentação. Passara muitas noites analisando os prós e contras, brigando internamente com as doutrinas passadas por sua família, uma família de nome, _Quesada Montoro_. Mas mesmo assim, pensando consigo mesmo, se ele saísse com um rapaz como Afrodite, não deixaria de ser macho. Seus olhos caíram sobre as fartas nádegas do sueco e um sorriso adornou-lhe os grossos lábios.

Kamus estava alheio a apresentação. Não estava se importando nem um pouco com aquilo tudo. Seu pensamento apenas estava entre a constatação do que ele sentia em relação ao grego, e a sua tão balançada masculinidade. Havia solicitado mais uma bebida e, desta vez era, vodka pura. Seus pensamentos entre Milo e Annethe, sua namorada, eram por demais perturbadores.

A apresentação estava acabando, Shaka estava encerrando mais uma dança. O loiro ainda em cima do palco agradecia com gesto delicados e sensuais os aplausos e assovios que lhe eram direcionados.

Seus olhos vagaram pelo ambiente, enquanto em seus finos lábios resplandecia um sorriso adorável. Tudo fazia parte do jogo de sedução que lhe fôra ensinado e que desempenhava perfeitamente.

Ao longe, viu Afrodite e Milo juntamente com um grupo. Provavelmente, deveria ser aquele grupo que Dite lhe falara. Resolveu então apenas cumprimentar Milo, com quem já conversara normalmente algumas vezes e, com esse pretexto, conhecer por alto seus amigos.

Desceu suavemente pelas escadas laterais do palco. Seus movimentos, por mais delicados que fossem, sempre carregavam um quê de sensualidade e de malícia que fazia qualquer humano, hetero ou não, querer acompanhá-lo com os olhos.

Passando por entre as mesas, Shaka era gentilmente parabenizado pela performance da noite. Era também abordado por muitos, tendo suas mãos beijadas em galanteios, geralmente usados para damas, e isto sempre lhe enaltecia a sua vaidade. Nem todos podiam se gabar, para bem ou para mal, de se aparentarem com mulheres com tamanha perfeição!

Já bem próximo à mesa de Milo, onde se encontrava Dite também, Shaka sorriu mais abertamente, ao fitar o rosto do grego, e comprovar que mesmo Milo, que o conhecia um pouco, sempre tinha aquele olhar de malicia para cima dele.

Mu, que nada falara durante a apresentação toda, e que, nenhuma reação expressara até aquele momento, ao ver a aproximação do loiro divinal, se levantou para que assim pudesse fitar lhe nos olhos. Aqueles olhos belíssimos, delineados com k-hal negro que deixavam suas orbes azuis, tão brilhantes e intensas.

Shaka olhou tranqüilamente o movimento um tanto brusco de um dos senhores da mesa. Em seu cérebro, já sabia o que poderia resultar daquela situação, mas mesmo assim continuou com um jeito tranqüilo e até mesmo sereno demais para alguém como ele, traumatizado pelos abusos sofridos na infância.

"Sua apresentação foi magnífica, nunca pensei em poder vislumbrar um jovem com tamanha desenvoltura como a sua. Se não for abusar demais, eu gostaria de poder conversar a sós com você em algum lugar particular".

Na mesa, Milo discretamente colocou a mão sobre os lábios, enquanto seus olhos ainda fitavam o loiro a sua frente. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo não acabaria bem.

Um pouco mais atrás de Milo, estava Afrodite, que ao escutar o pedido de Mu, ficou apreensivo com a reação de seu dançarino. Seus olhos arregalados pediam a Shaka que desta vez cedesse gentilmente.

Os olhos azuis do loiro, após estarem fitando por alguns segundos aquelas orbes verdes, se desviaram indo de encontro ao rosto temeroso de Afrodite, e logo em seguida, aos olhos azuis brilhantes de Milo. Ao loiro, deu lhe um sorriso encantador, mas que no fundo era mais do que sarcástico para a situação que se encontrava.

Olhou Mu com atenção, de cima a baixo, notando-lhe a cor diferente dos cabelos, as pintas estranhas na testa nos lugares das sobrancelhas que não se encontravam. O silêncio em torno do grupo estava sendo irritante, mas fôra quebrado pela gargalhada sarcástica e um tanto irônica de Shaka. Sua voz suave e séria foi direcionada ao seu solicitante por atenção que já se encontrava avermelhado com suas ações.

"Posso até ficar conversando com o senhor, mas somente aqui nesta mesa, meu caro. O 'outro tipo de conversa' que deseja, não irei lhe ceder. Não gosto de ser abordado desta forma, informe-se das regras... Sou EU que escolho com quem desejo conversar, e não o contrário".

Shaka voltou a olhar para mesa com um encantador sorriso e com um gesto de cumprimento foi se retirando do local deixando para trás um Mu repleto de raiva e indignação por ter sido repudiado e principalmente na frente de seus amigos. Era uma afronta enorme para seu ego!

Virou seu rosto em direção a Afrodite, que estava com uma feição muito preocupada com a situação que presenciara. Sua voz saiu baixa e assustadoramente perigosa. Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando demonstrando um perigo que ali poucos já haviam presenciado, somente Milo sabia o quão perigoso aquele ariano poderia se tornar em uma situação desta.

"Desculpe o ocorri...". Teve a fala embargada pela do ariano.

"Quero saber qual o valor deste traste que ousou a me afrontar. Qual o valor do serviço que seu garotinho de programa cobra quanto resolve escolher os clientes? Não estou disposto a ouvir quaisquer desculpas, apenas o que lhe perguntei".

"Mas...".

"Quanto ele cobra? Só me responda isto". Suas mãos estavam crispadas, e seu olhar para Afrodite não era nada amigável.

O sueco, dando-se por vencido, e até mesmo preocupado com um possível escândalo em seu estabelecimento, acabou revelando o quanto Shaka costumava a cobrar por seus 'serviços'.

"O valor normal é de 6.000,00Dr.". Os dedos enroscavam em algumas mexas de seu cabelo como se assim pudesse obter segurança perante aquele olhar vibrante de fúria.

"Ótimo...". Retirou a carteira de couro negro do bolso da calça, sacando em seguida um talão de cheques e uma discreta caneta dourada aparentemente de ouro. "Então farei um cheque com o triplo do que ele normalmente ganha por estes serviços, que tal o valor de 18.000,00Dr.? Creio que é mais do que ele vale por uma..._ foda_". Falou entre dentes entregando o cheque já preenchido e assinado para Afrodite.

Afrodite somente arregalou os olhos ao ver realmente o valor no cheque. Aquilo era como se Shaka estive atendido três clientes em uma única noite, coisa que o loiro nunca fez desde que pisara ali.

Milo observara tudo calado e sem se meter. Não ousaria se interpor nos acontecimentos que viriam, não era louco o bastante para fazer isto!

Kamus estava preocupado, sua feição estava mais pálida do que o normal, e seus olhos iam de Mu para Milo e depois para Afrodite. Não poderia deixar uma coisa desta acontecer!

Shura e Carlo apenas continuavam a tomar suas bebidas como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo. Se Mu estava disposta a gastar uma grana com o loiro metido, eles que não iriam se intrometer no assunto do amigo egocêntrico.

Mu não esperou nenhuma resposta ou fala de qualquer um ali presente, virou-se buscando no ambiente o dançarino. Seus olhos avistaram Shaka se esgueirando por detrás de uma das cortinas bordos próximas ao palco. Em seu rosto, um sorriso maligno aparecera, e suas pernas começaram a se movimentar indo em direção ao mesmo lugar que o loiro desaparecera.

O loiro estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos que não notou a aproximação perigosa daquele que ele a pouco repudiara. Em sua mente, só conseguia se lembrar dos maus tratos que sofrera, da dificuldade que fôra assumir a vida dos hiiras, tornando-se um dançarino, um sedutor. Detestava aquela vida, mas como um círculo vicioso, o que lhe dava asco, também lhe dava dinheiro e até mesmo um certo status.

Seus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos ao sentir seu braço esquerdo ser fortemente agarrado e prensado, assim como seu corpo também o fôra, na parede do corredor que lhe levava ao seu camarim.

"Mas o quê...?".

"Pois bem, rapazinho, agora que já paguei o triplo do que você vale, nós dois vamos ter uma deliciosa conversa, e esta... Será do meu jeito, queria você ou não".

Shaka tinha um bronzeado muito lindo, mas, mesmo assim, sua pele se tornou lívida com o choque de ter aquele homem furioso, ali, na sua frente.

Imediatamente, veio à sua mente a imagem do pai violento. Ele fremiu de ódio e pavor, todo seu corpo rejeitando aquela situação de humilhação e submissão que ele, por já tê-la vivido muitas vezes, sabia exatamente como era.

"NÃOOOOO!".

Era o horror da infância que voltava a tona num grito desesperado de ódio e medo! Mas Mu não tinha como saber esses detalhes, e nem queria saber! Agora, tudo o que desejava era fazer o mestiço hindu aprender que NINGUÉM o afrontava impunemente!

Mu empurrou Shaka para dentro do camarim e fechou a porta. O loiro, num gesto instintivo de auto-defesa, foi para cima de Mu, tentando apanhar a chave que estava nas mãos do ariano para escapar, mas aquilo só enfureceu o ariano ainda mais:

"Você vai ficar exatamente onde está!".

Mu empurrou Shaka para dentro do camarim, jogando-o com violência sobre a cama que ali havia para as ocasiões em que ele, Shaka, resolvia dormir na própria boate.

Shaka se levantou rápido da cama, movido mais pelo desespero do que pela fúria. Atacou! Tentou socar o rosto de Mu, que, por ser um 'expert' em artes marciais, desviou rápido da trajetória do soco, mas, mesmo assim, o golpe o atingiu de raspão no rosto, o que o deixou possesso de raiva...

E a pior coisa que há nesse mundo esquecido de Deus é um ariano com raiva!

"Ora, seu...".

Mu contra atacou, dando um soco em Shaka, derrubando-no chão ao mesmo tempo em que segurava um dos braços do hindu e o torcia violentamente. Não satisfeito, desferiu um chute nas costas do mestiço, para que este perdesse o fôlego e não conseguisse mais reagir.

"Ai!".

"Pode gritar a vontade. Com a música alta ninguém vai ouvir, e o seu patrão já recebeu por você muito mais do que você merece!".

Shaka custou a recuperar o ar nos pulmões, e foi esse tempo que Mu aproveitou para se colocar sobre ele, dominando-o com seu corpo alongado, quase magro, mas extremamente forte. Arrancou o sari de Shaka, com um forte puxão, rasgando-o. Ficou agradavelmente surpreso quando descobriu que o virginiano não costumava usar roupas de baixo. Teve uma visão deslumbrante do corpo nu, deliciosamente andrógeno, exatamente como ele, Mu, gostava. As íris verdes brilharam de luxúria, e Mu forçou um beijo em Shaka, que conseguiu dar uma mordida forte nos lábios do ariano. Sangue. A resposta do empresário foi um tapa de mão virada no rosto do loiro, o que fez com que os dedos de Mu ficassem desenhados no lado direito da face bonita de Shaka.

_"PAI, PAI, NÃO... NÃO, POR FAVOR,... NÃO, PAI..."._

"Não... Faça isso...".

A sua voz de agora, a real, suplantou a voz das suas lembranças... O menino Shaka parecia estar ali de novo, diante do pai, hirto de medo, sem entender o porquê da violência e humilhação, mas carregando em sua alma todas as cicatrizes daquele sofrimento.

Aquele pedido, no presente, havia saído amorfo, apático, e Shaka não reagiu mais. Sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados para trás com força, enquanto Mu livrava-se de suas calças o suficiente para ter uma penetração perfeita no corpo dele que, agora dominado, estava exposto para o outro como carne no açougue!

Mu penetrou-lhe as nádegas, sem cuidado, sem preparo algum. Uma estocada só, violenta, para depois começar o martírio daquela fornicação furiosa!

Shaka estremeceu de dor. Mordeu os lábios para não gritar, mas não fechou os olhos. Lágrimas escorriam sem que o mestiço hindu cerrasse as pálpebras. Ele temia fecha-las e ver o pai na sua frente. Não queria... Não... O horror da infância e a revolta do presente bailavam em sua mente e coração como se fossem algozes implacáveis!

Mas seu pior algoz era Um, que, dotado de uma libido irrefreável, estava longe de se satisfazer com um sexo rápido. Foi um tempo interminável para Shaka, onde ele lutava com o pai, com as lembranças, com a dor do passado que se misturavam com a humilhação física do presente.

A voz de Shaka, quando Mu estava quase atingindo o seu gozo, soou num sussurro que tinha o emblema de uma maldição:

"Você não vai ter nada de mim além de um pedaço de carne... Pelo ódio que eu tenho, pelo amor que eu tenho, pela vida que eu tenho... Eu juro... Jamais vou amar você... Pode implorar o meu amor, um dia, que você jamais o terá... A lei do karma existe e agora o karma desse amor está amaldiçoando nós dois... Eternamente, somos dois amaldiçoados".

Na verdade, aquelas palavras, haviam sido as mesmas que Shaka dissera uma vez ao pai... E saíram agora, sem que mestiço hindu percebesse aquilo, como se o menino que havia nele estivesse vivendo a infância outra vez, mas o empresário arrogante que o sodomizava, não poderia entender que aquelas palavras eram um eco do passado, e não um confronto para o presente!

Mu retrucou, rindo, aumentando o ritmo da cavalgada furiosa que punia dolorosamente um e extasiava o outro!

"E o que eu mais eu poderia querer de você, puto? Sua carne já me basta! E eu não acredito em karma!".

Shaka não respondeu. E Mu também não quis falar mais, porque os gemidos de ambos ficavam cada vez mais fortes! Um arfava de dor, o outro de prazer. A respiração deles era entrecortada, cheia de ódio e sensualidade...

Mais um tempo que para Shaka parecia inesgotável se passou, até que, finalmente, sentiu dentro de si o gozo de Mu explodir com a força de um dique arrebentado, inundando lhe as nádegas e coxas. O golpe final daquela humilhação... Sentiu o corpo de Mu fremir intensamente, e ouviu a voz rouca de prazer gemer, anunciando o êxtase do seu agressor.

Shaka encolheu-se, abraçando os próprios joelhos e se colocando na cama em posição fetal. A dor não deixava pensar em se erguer. Mu, por sua vez, ainda sentia um prazer forte, como se Shaka fosse uma droga poderosa correndo por todo o seu corpo. Ergueu-se, ainda trêmulo de prazer. Deu uma olhada de soslaio para o outro, cheia de desprezo. Pegou os lençóis da cama para se limpar, porque agora percebia que tinha sêmen e sangue em seu sexo. O sangue de Shaka...

Mu estava extasiado com aquele corpo delicioso que tivera, mas, sem querer dar o braço a torcer, recompôs rapidamente suas vestes e disse, seco:

"Já tive melhores por um custo bem menor... Mas até que foi divertido".

Sem olhar para trás, abriu a porta e foi embora...

**..:..O..:..**

_**Na boate...**_

"Não, Kamus!".

"Porra, Milo, me solta, eu tenho que ir até lá e dizer pro Mutisha que...".

"Você não vai dizer nada pra ele! Quer bancar o bom moço, pra quê, pra foder o emprego de todo mundo aqui? Ele quanto está nervoso não mede conseqüências, você sabe bem disso!".

Kamus olhou sério para Milo...

"Eu não pensei que você fosse covarde...".

Milo passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e encaracolados, aflito:

"Não se trata de covardia, apenas não ponho a mão em casa de marimbondo, droga! Não vê que o garoto fez isso pra atiçar o Mu? Era exatamente isso que ele queria, aumentar o pagamento, e conseguiu! Acorde, Kamus, não são todos que são tolos e ingênuos como você, caia na real! O cara não é uma donzela em apuros é um puto de programa! Ele pediu por isso!".

Kamus respirou fundo, os lindos olhos claros, magoados, procurando as íris azul-turquesa de Milo. Ingênuo? Tolo? Era assim que Milo o enxergava? Como um idiota? Um estúpido qualquer?

"Acho que estou sobrando por aqui... Vou para o meu flat".

Milo abriu os braços em um gesto inconformado, céus... será que nunca teria uma chance com aquele cabeçudo?

"Ah, Kamus, não é justo, você veio e agora amarela e logo foge na primeira que confusão que dá!".

"Então agora eu é que sou o covarde puxa-saco de patrão?".

Milo ficou furioso...

"Não sou puxa-saco de ninguém! E só não te soco agora, cara, porque você sabe, e eu sei, que não é disso que você está fugindo... É de mim! E... Do que nós dois sentimos!".

"VOCÊ SURTOU, MILO, DEFINITIVAMENTE, O ÁLCOOL JÁ TE SUBIU A CABEÇA!".

Sem esperar pela resposta, Kamus empurrou Shura que estava na frente dele e saiu dali, espumando de raiva. No seu coração, bem lá dentro, uma vozinha mental lhe dizia, para seu tremendo desconforto, que talvez Milo tivesse razão quando gritara que ele, Kamus, estava mesmo fugindo...

**..:..O..:..**

Dite viu Kamus sair rápido da boate se esgueirando pela multidão, sem se despedir de ninguém... Mas que noite infernal! No bolso esquerdo da sua calça, o cheque que Mutisha lhe dera parecia queimar a sua pele. Seu coração se apertava... Será que Shaka estava bem? Ah, diabos, era um puto, não era? Sabia se virar sozinho e quando visse o cheque que haviam recebido, iria engolir o seu maldito orgulho... Além disso...

Dite não conseguiu terminar o que estava pensando, porque viu, de repente, uma figura linda como uma aparição divina surgir diante de seus olhos, desviando dos que dançavam na pista com uma graciosidade de corsa... Seu sorriso era delicioso e malévolo...

"Olá, priminho, se Maomé não vai a montanha, a montanha vem até ele...".

"Misty, mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui?".

"Justamente, o diabo quer um lugar quente, não a chatice do lar, primo! Você abre uma boate em Atenas, e achou mesmo que eu ficaria em Paris embaixo da saia da mamãe sem vim conhecer esse Paraíso? Eu não ia ficar esperando o seu convite, porque sei que ele não chegaria nunca!".

Os dois agora discutiam bem no meio da pista, esquecidos do resto do mundo...

"Não iria chamar você mesmo! Para quê? Para tia Kathy ficar gritando que eu ponho você no mau caminho?".

Misty deu um riso adorável, os cabelos eram tão claros quanto os de Afrodite, e era difícil resolver quem, dentre os dois, era o mais bonito ali. Nem uma enquête 'in loco' com os freqüentadores da boate iria resolver um dilema tão difícil... Os dois eram absurdamente belos!

Carlo, que estava mais próximo dos dois, não resistiu a vontade de alfinetar Afrodite...

"Ora, ora, então você não é o único esquisito na família...".

Olhava com atrevimento e descaso para Misty, mas este ao invés de se ofender com a antipatia do outro, sorriu, um sorriso cheio de promessas...

"Esquisito é ele, querido, eu sou... Um Deus!".

Carlo riu, mostrando aquela pseudo-indiferença heterossexual irritante, mas, na verdade, estava mesmo era flertando descaradamente com Misty, por sacanagem mesmo, só para ver Afrodite irritado! E conseguiu. Dite só faltou ter um ataque dos nervos...

"Escute aqui, Misty, eu não quero você aqui pra infernizar a minha vida, gastar dinheiro, embebedar e foder até com a própria sombra pra depois dizer a nossa família que eu sou o puto e que você é o santinho que fica tentando me colocar no caminho do bem! Já conheço bem as suas hipocrisias, eu não quero você comigo!".

Misty percebeu de imediato que a raiva de Dite era por causa do italiano ter lhe dado alguma atenção. Já ouvira as fofocas dos amigos em comum e sabia muito bem que o amor platônico e intocável na vida do seu primo era aquele italiano lindo e sem coração. Riu. Aquelas férias prolongadas iriam ser muito divertidas... Iria mostrar a Afrodite quem seria o gostoso do pedaço por ali...

"E quem disse que eu quero você bancando a minha babá? Vou para um hotel... Depois alugo um apê chegado...".

"Você não gostaria de me mostra alguns lugares onde eu poderia ficar...?". Virou-se para Carlo, quase se jogando em cima dele.

Foi Shura quem respondeu:

"Que tal no meu colo?".

Misty riu. "Deve ser o melhor lugar do mundo...".

Misty sentou-se ao lado de Shura, insinuante, mas percebeu com os cantos dos olhos que, enquanto Carlo se afastava para a pista, Dite dava para o italiano um olhar amoroso e melancólico... Ah, sim, então seu priminho gostava mesmo do machão italiano! Dite era sempre o mais belo, o mais querido, o certinho da família... Todos perdoaram a sua homossexualidade, mesmo este ainda não sabendo disto, mas não a dele, Misty, porque até nisso Dite tinha mais sorte do que ele! E agora, ah, o tolo se apaixonava pelo machão... Iria mesmo ser muito divertido ficar ali para ver Afrodite se dar mal...

Nesse instante, Mutisha chegou, os olhos ainda brilhando o fogo selvagem do sexo bem feito. Milo foi para perto dele, tenso, muito irritado ainda com a saída de Kamus...

"Tudo bem?".

"Não poderia estar melhor. Vamos arrumar companhia, beber e dançar. A noite mal começou...".

**..:..O..:..**

Shaka gritou de dor quando se ergueu. Uma dor conhecida e familiar, mas nem por isso, menos sofrível, porque, pior do que o martírio físico, era a sensação de fracasso e humilhação. Jurara nunca mais passar por isso e agora...

O mestiço hindu entrou vagarosamente no chuveiro e deixou que as lágrimas e o sangue se misturassem com a água quente que escorria para o ralo...

Aos poucos, sua dor e angústia foram se transformando em ódio... E esse ódio foi aumentando...

Saiu rápido do chuveiro, e, sem se enxugar, se vestiu o mais rápido que a dor lhe permitiu... Céus, que dor maldita... Gotículas de suor corriam pela sua testa, porque era grande o seu esforço para se mexer. Ainda deveria estar sangrando... Estava mesmo ferrado, diabos! Mas aquilo NÃO iria terminar daquele modo. Não daquela vez. Não mesmo. Seu ódio lhe daria forças!

Shaka apanhou o taco de baisebal com que gostava de treinar nos fim de semanas e saiu rápido para a entrada da boate, tomando o cuidado para não ser notado por ninguém. Viu ali, no livro de convidados vips, os que teriam direitos a tratamento especial. O nome que ouvira Dite dizer nas apresentações...

_**"****Mutisha Dzogchen Dorje"**_

"Mutisha... Mu... Eu não vou me esquecer desse dia... E nem de você...".

**..:..- O- ..:..**

**_Continua no próximo capítulo?_**

**

* * *

**

**Observações da fic:**  
Posteriormente estaremos respondendo sobre algumas curiosidades desta fic. No momento, vamos esclarecer apenas sobre a moeda corrente da Grécia.

**Moeda**: A moeda grega é o dracma. Há moedas de 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 50 e 100Dr; e notas de 50, 100, 500, 1000, 5000 e 10.000. 1US$ vale cerca de 360 dracmas.  
1U$ 360 dracmas  
Então 5mil dólares equivalem a 18.000,00Dr., moeda local da Grécia. Mu não se importa de gastar alguns poucos dólares para ter o que deseja 'sorri'.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

___- **Litha** – Nossa, esta fic esta me dando gosto de escrever. Não que as minhas outras não estejam, mas é a primeira fic que faço em dupla e com uma pessoa mega fofa como a Jade, e acredite ou não, conheço-a a tão pouco tempo, mas temos uma sintonia perfeita. Ta certo que sou um pouquinho dominadora né Jadinha XDD, mas ela com jeitinho sabe abaixar o meu facho escorpiano,hehehe. E não... ela não me mostra a espada suntuosa dela não 'olhando de lado para a Excalibur da Jade'. Agradeço a você por ter proposto esta parceria e por ter curtido a idéia da fic. 'sorriso feliz'._

___- **Jade** - Gente, espero que vocês gostem da fic, mas acho que ninguém está curtindo ela mais do eu,eh,eh,eh... só não digo isso com todas as letras aqui porque a Litha vai dizer que ela está, sabe como é esse lance: somos criadoras apaixonadas pelas criaturas..._

_Comentem a nossa baby _

**_Beijos  
Jade e Litha_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Título da fic:_**_ Marcas do Destino_  
**_Personagens principais:_**_ Mu e Shaka_  
**_Personagens secundários_**_: Miro, Kamus, MdM, Shura, Afrodite e outros_  
**_Classificação:_**_ Yaoi, A.U., O.C.C., Angst, Dark-Lemon, Lemon, Romance_  
**_Autoras:_**_ Litha-chan e Jade Toreador_

**_OBSERVAÇÃO:_**_ Esta fic aborda caso de pedofilia, mas não como forma gratuita e sim para exemplificar um fato que realmente acontece no mundo com algumas famílias. Procuraremos não descrever as cenas, mas faremos alguns relatos necessários para a melhor compreensão e desenvolvimento da história._

**_Notas explicativas sobre os personagens:_**

_Os nomes de alguns personagens foram criados por mim e pela Jade. **Carlo di Angelis** é de autoria da escritora **Pipe**. Vamos aos nomes para que vocês não fiquem perdidos no decorrer da fic, ok?_

**_Mu de Áries - _**_Mutisha Dzogchen Dorje**  
Shaka de Virgem** - Sidartha Kramahidja Swentson  
**Milo de Escorpião - **Milo Nikos Aleksiou Sikelanós  
**Kamus de Aquário** - Michel Kamus Monchelieu  
**Afrodite de Peixes** **- **Afrodite Lindgren Göte Gunnar  
**Shura de Capricórnio - **Guillén Shura Quesada Montoro  
**Misty de Lagarto - **Misty Lindgren Reenê Forann_

_Conforme a fic for se desenvolvendo outros personagens irão aparecendo, então a medida isto for ocorrendo, nas notas explicativas, poderá haver menção sobre o nome de um determinado personagem._

**_Sumário:_**_O destino tece bênçãos e tragédias nos corações de ricos e pobres, todos estão inexoravelmente presos na roda kármica da vida. O amor e o ódio queimam as marcas do destino, revelando dores e alegrias num rodamoinho interminável de emoções..._

**_Boa Leitura...

* * *

_**

**Marcas do Destino**

**- Capítulo 2 –**

**

* * *

**

Shaka tinha um sorriso cândido nos lábios quando chegou no estacionamento da boate e olhou sedutoramente para o manobrista. O grego, casado e pai de quatro filhos, se dizia macho convicto, mas mesmo ele, olhava abobado para Shaka quando este passava lindo e altivo pela boate. Não consegui evitar um suspiro de satisfação quando viu o louro parar do seu lado, muito pálido, com olheiras, mas lindo.

"Kinthos, você sabe me dizer qual é o carro do senhor Mitusha Dzogchen Dorje?".

O manobrista assentiu...

"Sim, claro, Shaka, o senhor Lindgren (Afrodite) veio aqui pessoalmente e foi bem claro que eu deveria tomar cuidado com ele e não deixar nenhum arranhão acontecer... É um convidado muito especial do patrão...".

Shaka sorria, um sorriso cândido de criança... Os lábios ainda tremiam por causa da dor que controlava, mas isso só aumentava sua fragilidade adorável...

"Pode me mostrar qual é? Sabe, estou curioso, queria saber o que um ricaço desses gosta de dirigir...".

"Claro, venha, eu o deixei aqui nessa área reservada... Veja, é um Porsche magnífico...".

"Puxa, lindo mesmo... Escuta, eu não vou mais trabalhar hoje, você não podia ir buscar uma garrafa de vinho para nós dois?".

"Não posso beber em serviço...".

"Oh, claro que pode. Você sabe, eu tenho as minhas regalias por aqui, depois eu falo com o nosso chefe. Vamos lá, um copinho só... Não gosto de beber sozinho e não quero ficar perto daquela gente afetada mais!".

O pobre homem estava pasmo com o súbito interesse de Shaka por ele. Sem pestanejar, correu para fazer o que Shaka lhe pedia.

Ficaram ali, o carro e o dançarino. Shaka sorriu de novo... Puxou de trás de uma coluna o taco de beisebol que havia escondido minutos antes de se aproximar do manobrista...

"Agora, senhor Mutisha, acho que a sua noite não vai acabar tão bem quanto pensa... Vai gastar um 'pouco' mais do que gastou pelos meus favores...".

O barulho do vidro espatifando foi estrondoso. Mas a música alta não deixou os seguranças ouvirem o estrondo. Shaka ergueu o taco e bateu de novo, com toda sua força, agora na carroceria do automóvel espetacular... E bateu outra vez... E outra vez... Enquanto destruía a carroceria do belíssimo carro, sua voz acompanhava cada batida.

"Isto... é para... você... aprender a... não me... machucar... seu cretino".

Seus olhos brilhavam de pura fúria.

Seus atos descontavam a humilhação passada há anos atrás nas mãos de seu pai, descontavam também os atos sofridos nesta noite que o haviam feito se lembrar de um passado dolorido.

Seu corpo protestava de dor, seus músculos tensos pareciam que estavam prestes a entrar em colapso se continuasse com aquilo. Respirou fundo tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos, tentando buscar um fio de razão em meio a sentimentos conflitantes.

Alguns míseros minutos se passaram e Shaka logo tratou de esconder o taco de beisebol em um dos cantos do estacionamento. Teria agora que despistar Kinthos para que este nada percebesse, e, para isso, não poderia esperá-lo ali. Tratou de se direcionar para a entrada do estacionamento o mais rápido que pôde e logo que chegou lá, já conseguia vislumbrar a silhueta do manobrista voltando com uma garrafa em mãos.

Forçou um de seus mais belos – e falsos – sorrisos enquanto Kinthos lhe estendia uma taça.

"Obrigado Kinthos, eu estava realmente precisando de uma bebida para relaxar, ainda mais ao lado de uma pessoa tão bondosa como você".

Deixou o líquido verter por sua garganta, sabendo que o coitado do manobrista estava apenas sendo ludibriado.

"O que é isso Shaka, eu que agradeço a sua pequena atenção. Estou até surpreso que esteja aqui". Comentava o manobrista vendo a forma sensual como o dançarino bebia. Era um gesto simples até, mas mesmo assim como tudo naquele louro, cada gesto era sensual.

Os dois ficaram pouco tempo ali em um pequeno desfrute da companhia um do outro.

Kinthos estava apenas observando e até mesmo pensando como Shaka poderia ser tão belo como uma mulher, mesmo sendo um homem. E Shaka tentando bloquear a raiva, a mágoa e a dor que invadia seu corpo.

Shaka, olhando para os belos olhos castanhos de Kinthos, deixou um pequeno suspiro lhe escapar dos lábios. _'Será que ele é um bom pai?' _Ficou pensando...

"Você ama seus filhos, Kinthos? É um bom pai e esposo?".

Para o jovem manobrista poderia soar uma pergunta estranha e até mesmo fora do contexto, mas Shaka, em seu interior, precisava saber da resposta.

O jovem de cabelos da cor chocolate fitou o belo rosto do louro com uma pequena ponta de confusão, mas que logo em seguida foi sobreposta por um belo sorriso seguido da voz animada do manobrista.

"Sim, amo todos do fundo do meu coração. Eles são minha vida, minhas três meninas e meu casula, são como se fossem minhas preciosas jóias, e minha esposa é a mulher mais amorosa que eu poderia ter ao meu lado". Kinthos estava ainda sorrindo enquanto olhava para Shaka.

"Que bom meu amigo, nunca deixe de amá-los e seja sempre um bom pai".

Shaka mal havia terminado de falar e já se preparava para ir embora. Nada mais foi dito entre eles.

No rosto de Shaka, que a esta altura se encontrava de costas para o manobrista, uma lágrima rolava enquanto o louro caminhava adentrando o estabelecimento, deixando para trás um jovem um pouco confuso.

**.:.:.O.:.:.**

"Grego imbécile. Porquê eu sempre tenho que ficar tenso quando estou perto dele? Droga!".

Kamus já tinha chegado no flat há alguns minutos e não conseguia deixar de refletir as palavras de Milo para si. Nem durante o trajeto da boate até o flat conseguira se acalmar, e agora estava ali, ainda tenso, andando de um lado ao outro tentando entender... Tentando _SE_ entender.

"Eu não devo sentir nada. Somos amigos, apenas amigos".

Desabou no sofá branco. Seu rosto confuso, como se tais palavras lhe parecessem difíceis de serem entendidas.

Eram amigos de longa data, sempre andavam juntos quando Milo ia a França. Amigos... apenas amigos .

"Então porquê me sinto assim? Porquê? Será que estou confundindo os sentimentos? Eu não devo sentir nada além de amizade... Eu tenho Annethe...".

Em seu rosto, uma pequena lágrima percorria a face alva. Uma lágrima única e solitária. Tão solitária quanto ele se sentia agora.

"Quem de nós dois é o mais estúpido?".

Suspirou deitando-se no sofá enquanto fitava o teto da sala de seu flat.

**.:.:.O.:.:.**

Ainda dentro da boate, Milo não conseguia se divertir como antes. Dançava, conversava, mas sabia que algo estava fora de seu lugar. Detestava brigar com Kamus. Implicar era uma coisa, brincar era outra, mas brigar, se desentender com o francês era algo que detestava fazer.

Entendia a posição de Kamus com os atos de Mu, mas nem de longe gostaria de ter que ver uma briga entre as duas pessoas que mais gostava nesta vida! Mu estava errado em agir daquela forma. Sabia muito bem a que ponto seu amigo ariano poderia chegar quando contrariado e humilhado. E o que pôde observar antes de todo desenrolar do "estopim", era que seu amigo realmente havia ficado interessado no mestiço louro. Era uma pena o ocorrido! Talvez se os rumos fossem outros, eles se dariam bem. Shaka era até que um bom companheiro de conversa.

Estava na mesa olhando em direção a pista e dança, vendo Mu dançar como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Um ar despreocupado ao lado de Carlo que também dançava.

"Milo, não esquente a cabeça. Tanto Mu, quanto Kamus, são bem crescidos".

Shura despertou Milo de seus pensamentos.

Ao seu lado, Misty observava a conversa entre o espanhol e o belo grego. Sua curiosidade estava a mil, mas não ousaria se pronunciar e vir a estragar a oportunidade de ouvir a conversa toda.

Aconchegou-se mais ao lado do espanhol, sorrindo lhe de maneira encantadora.

"O que acha de me acompanhar em uma dança?". Seus dedos passavam levemente sobre o antebraço de Shura em uma pequena carícia.

"Que tipo de dança você está se referindo, Misty?".

"Uma bem sensual, tão sensual quanto um certo espanhol que conheci hoje. O que acha?". Riu maroto.

"Humm, podemos pensar sobre isto na pista. Vamos".

O tempo parecia ter alçado vôo. Faltava pouco para o dia amanhecer e nem Mu, Misty, Shura e Dite pareciam cansados. Milo e Carlo estavam apenas sentados à mesa observando o movimento da boate se reduzir.

"Milo, acho melhor irmos para casa. Não estou cansado, mas preciso relaxar em uma banheira com água bem morna".

Mu estava completamente suado, seus cabelos já havia se desprendidos a muito tempo do rabo de cavalo baixo, e sua blusa estava quase totalmente aberta deixando a mostra uma boa parte do torneado tórax.

"Tudo bem, Mu. Vou lhe acompanhar até sua casa, já que me carro ficou em sua garagem".

Milo estava mais do que desanimado. A saída de Kamus lhe perturbara tanto que o grego não conseguira mesmo se animar muito o restante da noite.

"Ok, então vamos logo, antes que eu resolva dar uma pequena esticadinha e te deixe a pé pela cidade". O ariano estava, incrivelmente, com um bom humor. Nem parecia que horas atrás ele esbanjava fúria por todos os poros!

Despediram-se dos amigos que ali se encontravam e foram caminhando até o estacionamento reservado.

"Milo, o que houve para você estar com essa cara azeda?".

"Nada que possa ser comentado".

"Olha, notei a falta de Kamus. O que aconteceu, vocês brigaram?".

Não gostava de ver Milo daquela forma. Eram raras às vezes disto ocorrer, de vê-lo tão calado com o semblante preocupado.

"Brigamos, creio. Ele queria intervir nas suas ações insanas da noite e eu não deixei". Falava baixo. Haviam parado no meio do jardim que dava para o estacionamento.

"Humm, ele se incomodou com o que fiz, não é mesmo?".

"Até eu me incomodei, Mu, lhe digo que às vezes é detestável presenciar suas crises. Se eu não lhe conhecesse tão bem, eu mesmo teria me metido, e você bem sabe que a gente teria saído no braço".

"Eu sei disto. Você poderia... Eu sei que passo dos limites". Confirmou suspirando. "Mas ele provocou!". O brilho rebelde estava ali nos orbes verdes.

Milo apenas balançou a cabeça constando que Mu não mudaria nunca pelo visto. Sempre rebelde sempre turrão.

"É, mas o Kamus, depois que eu falei que nada adiantaria, e que só iria piorar o seu estado de irritação, me chamou de covarde e etc. Ele disse que iria embora e eu acabei dando com a língua nos dentes sobre a nossa situação. Acho que não deveria ter dito nada".

"Milo... eu acho que você deveria conversar com ele de forma adulta".

Ambos voltaram a andar. Passaram pelo manobrista Kinthos, pegando a chave do carro e seguiram em direção a área privativa do estacionamento.

A conversa era até normal e baixa. Isto até Milo estancar os passos em frente ao carro, chamando também a atenção de Mu para o veículo.

"Pelos Deuses, o que aconteceu aqui?". Milo estava boquiaberto com o que via.

"QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO QUE FEZ ISTO AO MEU CARRO?".

A imagem era realmente bizarra.

Mu não conseguia respirar direto, pois a raiva estava tomando todo o seu corpo. Seu carro, seu adorável carro, uma das primeiras coisas que comprara ao chegar na Grécia, um Porshe Carrera GT prateado estava completamente amassado, quebrado... destruído. O chassi continha marcas fundas, como se pedras ou alguma coisa com muita força tivera sido arremessada contra ele. Os vidros estavam estilhaçados, faróis já não mais existiam. Nada estava inteiro. Nada.

Milo estava atônito. Olhou para o rosto do amigo sabendo que ali se daria uma guerra, seja lá com quem fosse. Mu tinha uma paixão por carros. Não que não tivesse condições de comprar um outro, pois tinha dinheiro para isso e muito mais, mas o fato de ter um de seus "xodós" depredados não era uma das melhores situações.

"Milo, se eu pego o desgraçado que fez isto... juro, que o preço será muito alto". A voz mesmo baixa era de amedrontar qualquer pessoa que escutasse. Os olhos de Mu estavam vibrantes, mas o que mais assustou Milo foi um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios do ariano.

"Mu, o que você pretende fazer? Você está muito controlado para o meu gosto!".

O fato era que Milo conhecia realmente o amigo. Conhecia tão bem, que sabia que a pólvora havia sido acessa, e que, o tempo estava correndo para que a bomba explodisse.

"Vem comigo Milo. Sei muito bem quem poderia ter feito isto. Agora eu vou apenas cobrar uma solução".

Mu saiu andando na frente com passos decididos. Destino? Afrodite Lindgren. Solução? Só os Deuses poderiam saber a esta altura.

Milo saiu correndo atrás do amigo, perguntando-se se algo pior do que um grande escândalo poderia ocorrer ainda para encerrar a noite.

**.:.:.O.:.:.**

Não conseguia dormir. Seu corpo doía por ser encontrar tenso. Rolar de um lado ao outro na cama, só ajudava a aumentar ainda mais a sensação incomoda. Sentindo-se irritado, acabou-se por se levantar abruptamente.

"Maldição!". As mãos passam pelos fios desarrumados demonstrando um pequeno desespero.

Toda vez que tentava dormir, não conseguia tirar aquele corpo de seus pensamentos. A voz, o sorriso, o odor e principalmente aquele brilho característico que somente aqueles orbes azuis possuíam.

"Droga! Você parece um fantasma a me rondar... Eu não devo, não é certo... não devo pensar em você assim Milo". Um suspiro podia ser ouvido.

Levantou-se sentido uma leve tensão se alojando em sua pélvis. Sem muito pensar, foi caminhando para o banheiro tencionando tomar uma ducha fria para aplacar quaisquer pensamentos incoerentes que por ventura pudessem surgir.

Após ter posto a banheira para encher, prostrou-se a frente do espelho e permaneceu alguns segundos se fitando. Seus dedos se direcionaram para o vão entre o pescoço e ombro direito, como se estivessem a procurar algum indício. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao se lembrar do sonho – mesmo que curto – que tivera há alguns minutos atrás. Na verdade se o sonho fosse real, seu pescoço estaria tomado de marcas vermelhas ou até mesmo arroxeadas, uma vez que sua pele era extremamente pálida. Mas em um estalo, alguns segundos depois, se olhou severamente balançando a cabeça em negação como se recriminasse por tal pensamento.

"Kamus, Kamus... pare com isto, não é certo... não...". Suspirou cansado por lutar contra os pensamentos daquela noite. Vencido, olhou para a banheira que já se encontrava na metade e resolveu entrar na mesma.

Encostou a cabeça na borda gelada, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar levemente. Adorava sentir o frio, sentir toques gelados em seu corpo. A Grécia era por demais quente para ele, e ainda mais naquela noite, o calor parecia ter aumentado.

Deixou um pequeno gemido escapar lhe os lábios ao sentir sua pele quente, quase febril, de encontro com a água gélida. Esticou-se de forma quase preguiçosa na banheira, fechando os olhos enquanto suas mãos repousavam por sobre seu abdômen moldado.

Infelizmente, sua mente também estava conspirando contra a sua sanidade, sua razão. Segundos após cerrar as pálpebras, imagens invadiram sua mente.

Eram flashs, mas cada um mostrava nitidamente os acontecimentos.

Milo Nikos. O dono de seus... Pesadelos?

O jeito de andar que Milo possuía, tirava qualquer do sério. O corpo possuía um gingado, possuía uma áurea sensual que o fazia ser comparado a qualquer Deus grego.

A água fria já se encontrava na altura dos mamilos de Kamus, e o toque entre o frio e o quente, resultou em uma corrente elétrica pelos nervos do belo francês. Kamus gemeu, e inconscientemente levou uma de suas mãos para um dos mamilos que já se encontravam rijos. Sem pensar, tocou-o levemente, passando uma das unhas longas e bem cuidadas. Era o início de um estopim.

Kamus forçou a cabeça um pouco mais contra a borda e seus lábios se entreabriram deixando um gemido ecoar. Em sua mente, a imagem de ter Milo imprensando seu corpo contra a parede da sala de reuniões era como se fosse bem real.

"Hummm... ahhh...".

Sanidade? Que sanidade? Imaginar ter seu corpo imprensado, tocado, mordido selvagemente como estava sendo em seus devaneios agora, era algo que minava a boa razão de qualquer ser humano, em qualquer parte do mundo.

Seu sexo voltara a despertar com toda intensidade. Sentia-o pulsar em meio à água gelada. Seus olhos antes cerrados abriram-se nublados de desejo, e fitaram o próprio sexo rijo que teimava e pedia por alívio.

A outra mão de Kamus foi sendo deslizada para baixo, indo de encontro com aquele pedaço de carne pulsante do corpo do francês.

Seus dedos se fecharam em torno de seu membro ao mesmo instante em que na mente de Kamus, este imaginava os lábios de Milo a lhe envolver. Ao contrário da temperatura da água, a sensação que predominava, era a suposta quentura dos lábios de Milo em seu membro. Sua mão começou a se movimentar lentamente como se estivesse acompanhando o ritmo imposto pelos lábios do grego.

Seus lábios vertiam gemidos e dizeres desconexos. Seus olhos voltaram a se cerrarem e em seu rosto, um leve rubor começava a se instalar.

As pernas foram levemente afastadas, a mão subia e descia em movimentos intensos em torno do sexo endurecido de Kamus. O francês já podia sentir o corpo sucumbindo os espasmos que anunciavam o clímax. Em sua mente, a visão era deliciosa. Milo enquanto lhe sugava e acariciava seus testículos, fitava-o de maneira selvagem. Um predador pronto para engolir sua pequena presa. Kamus podia sentir que o fim estava próximo, seu corpo tremia intensamente, mas seus olhos não conseguiam se desvencilhar dos olhos de Milo.

Em um grito rouco e vencido, Kamus deixou jorrar toda sua tensão.

"AHHHHHH...". O Grito, que na verdade era um gemido bastante intensificado, ecoou pelo banheiro do flat.

Alívio... Um enorme alívio, seguido de um delicioso torpor lhe invadia o ser.

Após alguns minutos, Kamus acabava de cair em si. Em seu peito uma pontada de remorso pôde ser sentida. Ele, logo ele, Kamus, noivo de uma fabulosa mulher, Annethe, que por onde passava chamava atenção... estava ali a se tocar pensando em um homem. E para piorar a situação, seu amigo Milo.

Seria engraçado se não fosse, até mesmo para ele, uma situação trágica. Ele não era como Milo ou como Mutisha. Ele não era homossexual e muito menos bissexual. Não entendia o que estava se passando com ele. Estava confuso e sentindo-se perdido. De repente a água lhe pareceu muito, mas muito fria e nada convidativa.

Levantou-se esquecendo até mesmo de terminar de se lavar, - coisa que fôra esquecida desde que sentara ali na banheira -, e começou a caminhar pesadamente para o quarto.

Seu corpo nu e cansado desabou por sobre a cama, e seus braços buscaram o conforto dos travesseiros, abraçando-os como se desta forma encontrasse proteção. Proteção de si mesmo. Proteção contra sua confusão mental.

Acabou adormecendo abraçado a eles.

**.:.:.O.:.:.**

Afrodite encontrava-se terminando de fechar o caixa. Todos os clientes já haviam se retirado do local. Tivera que basicamente expulsar seu primo para que ele não ousasse cogitar lhe perturbar o restante do tempo que ali permaneceria. Soltou um suspiro ao se lembrar dos avanços de Misty para cima de seu adorado italiano.

Sim, Carlo era seu. Seu em sonhos, seu em desejos, seu, somente seu, mas isto era uma visão somente dele, já que o italiano era avesso a cogitar uma relação com uma pessoa de mesmo sexo.

Afrodite sabia que Carlo flertara com Misty apenas para irritá-lo. Não era um grande segredo que ele gostava do maldito italiano, mas também não declarava isto a todos e nem a quatro ventos.

Quando finalmente decidira ir embora, escutou a porta lateral se abrir abruptamente. Seus olhos fitaram o amigo de Milo, Mutisha, e o próprio escorpiano, adentrando o local.

Seus pelos do corpo se arrepiaram, mas não de excitação, e sim por presenciar perigo. Perigo este que brilhava nos orbes do rapaz de cabelos cor de lavanda. Respirou fundo e tentou soar o mais normal possível.

"Oi lindinhos, pensei que já tinham ido embora". Sorriu enquanto mexia em uma mexa de seu cabelo para se acalmar.

A expressão no rosto de Milo era preocupante, mas o pior fora escutar o timbre de voz usada por Mutisha quando este lhe direcionou a palavra.

"Senhor Lindgren... Afrodite...".

Era baixo. O tom de voz de Mu era baixo e rouco. Os olhos do jovem estavam se estreitando como se preparassem o pulo para dar o bote em alguma presa. E Afrodite rezou para que ele não fosse o alvo daquele ataque.

Bem, em parte ele era o alvo.Mas não o único.

"Sim, Senhor Dorje! Em que posso lhe ajudar?".

Mu se aproximou perigosamente do corpo de Afrodite. Sua respiração estava começando a se descontrolar, e sua pele alva estava avermelhada demonstrando a raiva crescente dentro de si. O jovem elevou uma de suas mãos fazendo-a agarrar a gola da blusa que Afrodite vestia.

Afrodite tremeu com aquela reação. Ele pelo visto seria agredido e sem motivo aparente. Engoliu em seco e sua voz saiu um pouco assustada.

"Mas o que significa isto? Por favor, me solte senhor Dorje!". Tentava retirar a mão de Mu da gola de sua blusa sem êxito.

O ariano aproximou o próprio rosto da face de Afrodite. Encostou seus lábios no ouvido do outro, e disse, num sussurro ameaçador como a própria Morte:

"Escute, senhor Lindgren... Vou quebrar você, essa espelunca toda e ainda, não satisfeito, vou chamar a polícia para fechar esse puteiro. Acredite. Não vai sobrar pedra sobre pedra aqui dentro...".

Afrodite começou a suar frio. Não era do tipo covarde, nunca fôra, mas a fúria que via nas íris verdes era algo sobrenatural, de tão violenta!

"Escute, vamos conversar... O quê...".

"Vou conversar sim, mas com meus amigos influentes... Essa porra de boate vai ser a mais mal falada da cidade e NINGUÉM vai vir aqui! Vou fazer você virar pó, seu merda!".

"Deus do céu, mas o que aconte...".

"Meu Porshe... DESTRUÍDO. Ouviu bem, Lindgren, DESTRUIDO, ARRAZADO, FODIDO COMO VOCÊ VAI FICAR, É ISSO O QUE ACONTECEU!".

Agora, realmente, pequenas gotículas de suor surgiram na testa bonita de Afrodite, como gotas de orvalho numa flor Ele respirou fundo, tentando dominar o pânico que começava a invadi-lo:

"Senhor Dorje... Tenho certeza de que podemos chegar a um acordo...".

"Não há acordo, vou processar você e destruir tudo aqui dentro, sua cara, sua boate e até seu cachorro, se você tiver um!".

"Mas como...". De repente, a imagem de Shaka veio à mente de Afrodite. Claro, só poderia ter sido ele...

"Eu sei que a responsabilidade é minha, senhor Dorje, mas se houve uma agressão ao seu carro, o senhor provocou essa reação porque... AI".

Mu deu um tranco forte nos cabelos de Dite, que gemeu alto de dor...

"Não me dê lições de moral, seu gigoló, eu sei muito bem PORQUÊ isso aconteceu... E QUEM ousou encostar a mão no meu carro... Ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido, eu juro pela minha mãe morta! Agora, pode começar a rezar... Porque vou começar com você...".

Mu chegou a armar um soco com a mão direita. Afrodite gritou:

"Espere, vamos resolver isso como cavalheiros!".

Mu riu, um riso alto e nervoso, mas cheio de ironia... Abaixou a mão agressora. Milo olhava agoniado para o amigo, Afrodite, mas sabia que, se falasse algo agora, só iria tornar a fúria de Mutisha ainda maior.

"Cavalheiros? Hum, muito bem, senhor Lindgren, um pedido razoável, porque sou um cavalheiro... Quero a cabeça desse dançarino numa bandeja, e você, viado, vai me dar ela AGORA!".

"Mas... Mas... Senhor Dorje, seja razoável, Shaka jamais teria feito isso em condições normais, eu... AI".

Um novo puxão nos cabelos claríssimos fez Afrodite se calar:

"Não quero um advogado pro vagabundo! É isso, senhor Lindgren, a cabeça desse escroto, ou a polícia inteira fechando esse puteiro e levando você para a cadeia. Acredite, não falo nada que eu não possa cumprir!".

"Está bem, está bem, vamos conversar!".

Mu afrouxou a mão que ainda segurava a gola de Dite como um torniquete perigoso. O dono da boate chegou a tossir, de puro nervoso... E puxou o ar com mais forças para os pulmões, tentando se acalmar um pouco...

Mu disse:

"Muito bem, agora, como prova de boa fé, comece pagando o meu carro. Todo o valor dele. Um Porshe reformado para mim não vale nada. Quero outro. Novo".

Afrodite empalideceu. Era uma fortuna!

"Eu não tenho esse dinheiro!".

"Sua família tem, cara".

"Eu... Milo, explique pra ele que a minha família não me dá nada, que nós brigamos e que... Ah, céus, e que eu fiquei endividado com a reforma para inaugurar a boate... Mesmo que eu vendesse o meu carro, iria demorar para conseguir o dinheiro!".

Milo socorreu o amigo...

"É verdade o que ele diz, Mu".

"Não me importo, venda o seu carro, dê o rabo, faça alguma coisa ou vai se dar mal...".

"Senhor Dorje, por favor... Eu... Não tenho como arrumar esse dinheiro agora!".

"Então me entregue o dançarino, já disse".

"Mas, como, eu...".

"Você deve alguma coisa a ele? Ele tem algum dinheiro com você?".

Afrodite pensou em mentir, mas mudou de idéia quando percebeu que Mu não estava ali para brincadeiras...

"Sim, sim, ele tem quase quinze mil dólares comigo, fora o cheque que o senhor deu essa noite, e que eu ainda não dei a parte ele...".

"Me entregue o meu cheque agora, e mais o dinheiro todo dele! Já!".

"Mas são todas as economias dele! Ele confiou em mim para guardá-las!".

Mu riu de novo, um riso cheio de escárnio...

"Que comovente! Devo chorar nessa parte? Ande, cara, se ele não pagar o meu carro, é VOCÊ quem vai pagar. Escolha, eu quero sangue novo. Seu ou dele, o que vai ser?".

Afrodite engoliu em seco. Viu que não iria mesmo ter nenhuma escapatória. O homem estava mesmo decidido a levar aquilo até o fim...

"Tudo bem. Eu entrego o dinheiro dele para você".

Milo a essa altura se perguntava se não estava mesmo sendo covarde. Não. Mesmo que ele gritasse com Mu, conhecia bem o amigo, isso só iria servir para deixá-lo ainda mais sedento de vingança...

"Ótimo, cara, começou a pensar com a cabeça ao invés de pensar com o rabo. Ande, vá ao cofre e me dê o cheque".

Muito a contra gosto, Afrodite obedeceu. Foi até seu cofre e puxou o cheque que Mu havia dado pelo pagamento da noite com Shaka. Depois, pegou seu talão e assinou mais um cheque de quinze mil dólares. Antes o pescoço de Shaka na guilhotina do que o dele...

Mu pegou os cheques com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios bem feitos.

"Muito bem, essa quantia ridícula não paga nem a foto do meu carro, mas pelo menos, vou ter a certeza de que esse ordinário vai ficar sem um tostão... Agora, ouça: se você não quiser a polícia fechando esse puteiro amanhã logo cedo, vai chamar o cretino aqui e vai jogá-lo na rua AGORA MESMO".

"Mas, ele... Como ele vai lhe pagar se você tirar o sustento dele?".

Mu riu...

"Acha mesmo que vou me dar por satisfeito com ele apenas pagando meu carro em parcelas dignas de um mendigo? Esse cara vai pagar de outra forma... DA MINHA FORMA. Dê o endereço de onde esse vagabundo se esconde...".

"Eu não...".

"Não comece de novo. A minha paciência está no limite...". Estreitou os olhos.

Afrodite deu um suspiro desanimado, mas apanhou a caneta com a qual havia assinado o cheque e rabiscou um endereço numa folha de papel...

"Pronto, aqui está o endereço dele".

Mu sorria, agora. Milo não se conteve...

"O que você vai fazer, Mu?".

"Isso é da minha conta. Chame um táxi e vá para seu canto. Depois conversamos...".

"Mas...".

"Esse cretino escolheu o cara errado para provocar, Milo. Eu nunca desisto de uma batalha. Na empresa ou fora dela".

Milo suspirou, preocupado. Era verdade...

O escorpiano saiu, apreensivo... Aquilo iria ainda acabar mal... Mas Deus havia dado o dom da vida a todos, para cada um cuidar da sua! Eles que se entendessem!

Mu deu um _"ultimatum"_ a Afrodite:

"Despeça esse ordinário. Se o alertar que tenho o endereço dele, juro que vai perder todos os dentes quando eu encontrar você de novo".

Sem esperar pela resposta do outro, Mutisha saiu... Afrodite deu um suspiro exasperado de alívio. Que pôrra! Escapara por pouco de uma surra bem dada...

**.:.:.O.:.:.**

"Mas eram todas as minhas economias, eu confiei em você!".

Dite sentia-se arrasado. Mas não via como fazer aquilo terminar de outra forma:

"Eu não tive escolha, cara, ele iria chamar a polícia e armar o maior rebôo aqui dentro! Você sim deveria ter pensando duas vezes antes de agir como um amador cretino!".

Os lábios de Shaka tremeram de ódio e frustração. Amador? Ah, Afrodite nunca iria entender o que ele, Shaka, havia sentindo com aquela humilhação! Como poderia entender? Vinha de uma família rica e fôra amado pelos pais na infância... O pai dele nunca...

Shaka respirou fundo fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não desabar na frente do amigo e ex-patrão... Segurou suas lágrimas com muito custo:

"Você vai mesmo me jogar na rua?".

"Que escolha eu tenho, cara?".

"Se ponha no meu lugar, Dite, o que...".

"Se coloque VOCÊ no meu lugar! Eu avisei que Mu era poderoso, e o que você fez? Provocou o cara, esnobou ele daquele jeito antipático e altivo de quem dá as cartas sempre, desde o primeiro instante em que o viu! Caia na real!".

"Então a culpa é minha?".

"Minha é que não é! Eu teria agradado o bofe, feito ele me encher de mimos e presentes! E não bancado o gostoso!".

"Então talvez o puto aqui seja você e não eu!".

"Pode desabafar, Shaka, falar o que quiser, mas a verdade é que você não me deu outra alternativa. Você e Kinthos estão na rua".

Shaka empalideceu. Sua pele se tornou ainda mais clara do que era. Não... Kinthos não... O sorriso singelo do manobrista invadiu sua mente: '_Sim, amo todos do fundo do meu coração. Eles são minha vida, minhas três meninas e o meu casula, são como se fossem minhas preciosas jóias, e minha esposa é a mulher mais amorosa que eu poderia ter ao meu lado'_.

"Dite... Pelo amor de Deus... Kinthos não tem nada a ver com isso...".

"Como não... Se ele não tivesse ajudado você a...".

"Ele não me ajudou!".

"Como não? Ele deveria ter vigiado o maldito carro como eu mandei!".

"A culpa foi minha, cara, minha!".

"Ele era o responsável! Se tivesse me avisado, eu teria ido lá e falado com você, colocado juízo na sua cabeça! E evitado essa confusão!".

O coração de Shaka estava aos saltos. Não podia prejudicar o pobre homem daquela forma... Era um bom pai! O bom pai que nunca ele, Shaka, tivera...

"Dite, por favor, eu nunca lhe pedi nada, mas eu lhe peço agora... Sei... Sei que você tem razão de estar com raiva, mas fique com raiva de mim, não dele, ele não teve culpa, não pode perder o trabalho! Ele tem esposa e quatro filhos!".

"Todos nós temos problemas, Shaka... E você me causou um enorme, por sinal...".

"Por favor...".

Afrodite abriu os braços e soltou um gritinho irado:

"Ah, está bem, está bem! O manobrista fica onde está, mas com a condição de você dar um jeito de acalmar o Mutisha!".

"Acalmar aquele cretino? QUERO QUE ELE QUEIME NO INFERNO! VOU ARRANCAR OS OLHOS DELE!".

"Escute, se o homem vier pra cima de mim, vou desforrar nesse... manobrista que não ficou no posto dele fui bem claro? FUI CLARO?".

Shaka deu um suspiro desanimado...

"Foi...".

"Então... É isso, Shaka. Eu sinto que tudo tenha acabado assim... Mas você tem que consertar essa merda toda sozinho, se é que quer mesmo ajudar Kinthos, mas se eu fosse você, pensaria no seu rabo, e não no dele. O Mu está furioso...".

Shaka ergueu o rosto daquele jeito lindo e altivo que somente ele sabia fazer...

"Tudo bem, eu vou arrumar minhas coisas e assim que o dia amanhecer, caio fora daqui. Esvazio o camarim para outro artista...".

"Espera...".

Afrodite puxou sua carteira do bolso e tirou uma nota de cem dólares...

"Tome. Você pode precisar...".

Mas Shaka era orgulhoso... Não estendeu a mão para pegar o dinheiro.

"Já que você deu todo o meu dinheiro para aquele esnobe, também agora não preciso da sua esmola! Adeus, senhor Lindgren".

Sem esperar pela reação do outro, Shaka foi para o camarim pegar algumas poucas peças de roupa que eram de sua propriedade... Sua cabeça latejava de dor, raiva e frustração, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Estava despedido, sem um tostão no bolso! Ah, mas não iria se deixar derrotar assim tão fácil...

Suspirou fundo, magoado. Aprendera, nos meses que estivera em Atenas, a gostar de Afrodite, da boate e do camarim. Era como se fosse um pedacinho de lar, mas agora... Mu estragara a pouca segurança que ele, Shaka, conquistara às duras penas...

Shaka colocou algumas peças de roupa numa mochila velha e tirou da parede o panô com o Deus Shiva que ficava sobre as almofadas do sofá. A verdade é que estava exausto... O dia estava quase amanhecendo... Iria dormir ali uma última noite e depois iria para casa...

Triste, tentando esquecer aquela noite que lhe fôra um verdadeiro pesadelo, Shaka tentou não pensar no medo, na insegurança, no desemprego, na dor do seu corpo, no coito forçado, no pai, em Mu, em nada. Iria descansar por no máximo duas ou três horas. Depois, iria embora dali para sempre...

Evitou a cama. Não queria ficar ali e lembrar o que havia acontecido entre ele e Mutisha. Preferiu encostar-se no sofá. Fechou os olhos e deixou a exaustão e a tristeza embalarem o seu sono. Não percebeu que lágrimas silenciosas umedeceram o sofá enquanto ele adormecia.

**.:.:.O.:.:.**

Mal o dia amanheceu e Kamus se perguntou o que estava fazendo em frente ao prédio onde Milo morava. Respirou fundo. Nada de mais. Apenas queria... Exorcizar aquelas fantasias ridículas da cabeça, sim, era isso! Não podia ficar alimentando aquela situação absurda, só porque o amigo era um homossexual assumido. MILO ERA, ele não! Talvez ele, Kamus, estivesse curioso, talvez tivesse ficado impressionado pelas palavras absurdas que Milo lhe jogara na cara durante aquele episódio infeliz na boate, mas suas reações na banheira haviam sido uma brincadeira idiota do inconsciente dele e isso não iria mais acontecer, não de novo!

Iria até o amigo, lhe pediria desculpas por ter acusado ele de omisso naquela violência gratuita de Mu e juntos iriam fazer o desejum. Depois, iriam conversando amenidades pelo escritório como sempre faziam, já que Mu marcara uma reunião louca para Sábado. Sim, era isso e ponto final. MAIS NADA! Uma rotina camarada entre dois amigos. Era esse o relacionamento que tinha com o senhor Sikelianós. O resto... O resto não existia!

Parou diante do zelador e pediu para ser anunciado. O homem, um grego da ilha de Creta, sorridente, disse no seu inglês estropiado:

"O senhor Sikelianós não está aqui, mas o senhor pode achá-lo logo ali, na oficina do meu sobrinho, parece que o senhor Milo alugou um box lá para fazer alguns reparos...".

Kamus sorriu. Milo sempre inventando moda...

"Fica longe daqui?".

"Não, senhor, eu disse, é aqui nessa rua mesmo, logo na esquina. O senhor pode deixar seu carro aqui e ir vê-lo a pé mesmo. É logo ali, na outra quadra...".

O francês concordou com a sugestão do zelador. Fechou seu carro, acionou o alarme com seu controle remoto e foi caminhando distraidamente em direção à oficina.

Logo viu a placa e o ambiente cheio de carros desmontados e peças de motos. O gordão mal encarado da entrada sorriu todo satisfeito quando viu Kamus se aproximando, muito elegante com seu blazer azul marinho e camisa branca, e um rabo de cavalo discreto prendendo os fulgurantes cabelos de fogo. Era impecável como um almirante naval... Um homem de posses, com certeza!

"Bom dia. O senhor Milo Nikos Sikelianós se encontra aí?".

O homem assentiu com a cabeça...

"Bem lá no fundo, no último box...".

Ainda era muito cedo e, além do sobrinho do zelador, não havia mais nenhum outro funcionário, apenas dois cachorros que latiram enquanto Kamus caminhava na direção indicada. Ele foi andando com um sorriso suave nos lábios... O que teria feito Milo acordar assim tão cedo? Ele odiava acordar cedo, ainda mais depois de uma noitada... Será que não dormira... Será... (Kamus corou como um tomate maduro) que ele havia se incomodado com a discussão deles dois?

Kamus ouviu umas marteladas... Fez uma curva e viu, mais adiante, o brilho niquelado e fulgurantemente azul da moto de Milo. Mas viu algo mais, que o deixou totalmente atônico: corpo de Milo, lindo, jogado no chão como se fosse mais uma peça mecânica. Foi como se um choque elétrico percorresse todo o seu corpo violentamente.

Milo cantarolava alegremente e mexia na moto, enquanto sua musculatura retesava involuntariamente devido ao esforço físico de sustentar a peça da moto no ar enquanto engraxava o motor.

O aquariano ficou aturdido com aquela visão sensual e aterradora: Milo ali, sem camisa, sujo de graxa, os cabelos soltos pelos ombros num desalinho total! O escorpiano estava protegido da nudez total apenas por uma calça jeans velha rasgada no joelho direito. As coxas firmes e torneadas, o abdômen desenhado... Os quadris estreitos e o volume protuberante entre as pernas pareciam querer explodir o maldito tecido do jeans!

Agoniado, Kamus viu todos os detalhes que pareciam brilhar aos seus olhos como luzes de neon!

Como os cachorros não paravam de latir, Milo riu, e brincou, achando que era o dono da espelunca que estava ali:

"Ora, ora, Papayannarus, você precisa alimentar os seus cães melhor do que alimenta a sua pança, eles estão famintos. Vou...".

Milo deslizou o corpo, saindo de baixo da moto, seus olhos brilharam de surpresa e satisfação quando ele percebeu quem realmente estava ali!

"Kamus!".

Kamus não tinha a menor idéia como estava adorável com sua pele muito rubra e seu olhar perdido, quase confuso, como se tivesse mesmo arrependido de ter aparecido ali... A visão do corpo de Milo o desnorteara por completo!

"Olá, eu... Eu achei que, bem, sei lá, achei que você iria querer uma carona para o escritório hoje, afinal, só nós, dois escravos, para irmos até lá num sábado... Mas acho que me enganei, pelo jeito, você não vai para lá agora...".

Milo se ergueu em um pulo só, como se fosse um felino querendo dar um bote. E queria. E sua presa estava bem ali, na sua frente. Seu coração batia loucamente e seu sangue corria mais do que sua moto, quando disparava... Ficou bem próximo de Kamus, deu o sorriso mais lindo que conseguiu...

"Mu não vai precisar de nós dois antes da segunda feira, cara, ele disse que poderíamos esquecer a reunião de hoje, acabou de me ligar, adiando aquele almoço com os koreanos, afinal, hoje é sábado, não é dia de trampo".

"A secretária dele poderia ter me avisado".

"Ela ia avisar, mas... Eu disse que eu mesmo avisaria, porque eu queria falar mesmo com você... Na verdade, achei que você iria mesmo vir me buscar pra gente conversar...".

Kamus corou ainda mais, mas já não tinha idéia se era de pudor ou raiva.

"Sou tão previsível assim?".

Milo procurava um pano para limpar as mãos, como não achava, usou sua camiseta mesmo, que estava jogada sobre a moto. Olhou sério para o francês...

"Não, Kamus, mas se você não viesse, eu iria até você. Não gosto quando... Discutimos. Na verdade, aquilo nem me deixou pregar o olho direito. Acabei nem dormindo...".

Pronto. E agora, dizia o que para Milo "Eu também não, não dormi porque fiquei pensando em você?" Chega. Aquilo não era papo para dois amigos.

"Esqueça, aquilo não foi nada".

"A questão é essa, Kamus, eu não quero esquecer. E não vou esquecer. E nem deixar que você esqueça".

Agora sim Kamus se sentiu caindo numa armadilha. Percebia que Milo não falava da discussão deles por causa de Mu, mas sim, daquele bate boca rápido na boate, quando ele, Milo falara que havia DESEJO entre eles dois.

"Milo, eu não quero falar sobre isso...".

"E quem disse que precisamos falar algo? Não se fala de sentimentos... Se expressa!".

Sem deixar tempo para Kamus reagir, Milo se aproximou dele e o enlaçou pelo pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo. Exatamente como nos mais loucos devaneios eróticos que Kamus sentira na noite anterior!

O francês chegou a dar um gemido alto e rouco, de susto e desejo, enquanto seu corpo agia como se uma droga poderosa houvesse sido injetada nele!

Milo gemeu também. Há muito sonhava em tomar os lábios de Kamus daquele jeito e nem em seus mais secretos delírios conseguira imaginar uma boca tão saborosa...

Kamus reagiu, Deus sabe lá com que esforço, mas reagiu, empurrando Milo para trás...

Sua reação havia sido de repulsa, mas todo o seu corpo gritava o contrário. Seu coração parecia que iria parar de emoção, e seu peito arfava, ofegante. Seus olhos brilhavam como estrelas e... Estava visivelmente excitado! Milo gemeu de frustração...

"Kamus...".

"Eu deveria matar você. Encoste em mim de novo, e eu juro que te quebro de porrada".

"Droga, Kamus, você também me quer!".

Havia dor e mágoa nos olhos de Kamus agora, e ele parecia mais confuso do que raivoso.

"Eu não quero nada, Milo, eu tenho Annethe e minha sexualidade... E nós dois somos amigos! Eu posso... Eu até posso ter ficado curioso, confuso, sei lá, mas você querer se aproveitar disso para...".

Milo estava com os nervos à flor da pele também. Não conseguia mais fingir que não queria o francês loucamente!

"Como é? Acha que eu estou querendo me APROVEITAR de você?".

"Não é isso o que você faz com todos os garotos que leva para sua cama? Eu não sou um daqueles moleques que você gosta de usar e jogar fora, Milo! Não vou cair na sua sedução num momento idiota de curiosidade e fraqueza e transformar a minha vida em um inferno!".

"Escuta, seu cretino, eu JAMAIS faria algo que... para USAR você! Eu..." Milo engoliu em seco. Olhava agora desesperado para Kamus. "Eu amo você...".

Silêncio. Choque. Ouvia-se ainda os cães, presos nas correntes, latindo, e os barulhos habituais da rua, mas era como se mais nada existisse no mundo naquele instante, somente eles dois...

Kamus ser recusava a acreditar no que havia escutado...

"Você disse...".

"Você ouviu, cara. Eu te amo".

Kamus virou as costas, como se fosse sair dali sem dizer nada. Milo se agitou:

"Espera, vai fugir de novo, não vai dizer nada?".

"Você está louco de pedra".

"Porque, louco? Porque é tão difícil assim entender dois caras se gostando? Todo mundo diz que entende a foda, mas na hora do amor, as pessoas pensam, não, isso não pode ser... Você também é assim, Kamus?"

Kamus virou-se para Milo e seu olhar agora era surpreendentemente frio:

"Escute, te conheço desde que você era um pouco mais do que um fedelho. Cansei, ouça bem, CANSEI de ouvir você falando coisas envolventes, se metendo com os garotos, às vezes crianças ainda, seduzindo, aliciando, desvirginando... Iniciando os caras! Fazendo apostas com os rapazes da faculdade sobre quem iria ser a sua próxima 'carne fresca'... Cheguei a segurar a barra de dois ou três que foram chorar as mágoas comigo...".

Milo empalideceu...

"Kamus, você acha que eu faria com você o que eu faço com...".

"Ora, senhor Nikos, cansei de ver você trocar de garotos de programas como troca de camisa. E quando os caras vinham dizer que estavam apaixonados, você os despachava com um sonoro pontapé! 'O chute é a melhor parte da diversão', não é assim que você sempre dizia? Você ria, ria a valer, você e Mu, dizendo que não havia amor partido que o dinheiro não consolasse... Você sempre fez como Mu fez com Shaka na boate ontem, e agora, na primeira conversa fiada, você acha realmente que eu vou acreditar que eu sou magicamente diferente de todos os que você usa como troféu?

Milo agora olhava para Kamus como um garotinho perdido.

Seus olhos suplicavam a compreensão do outro... Sim, sempre fôra um garanhão incorrigível, um inconseqüente, mas jamais ousou supor que Kamus estivesse tão atento às suas conquistas e ataques amorosos e, pior ainda, também jamais ousou supor que, um dia, se apaixonaria daquela forma pelo seu amigo!

Agora, por ironia do destino, teria que provar ao seu amor que ele, Kamus, não era mais um na fila de corações que ele, Milo, despedaçara pelo caminho...

"Mas o que nós dois sentimos não tem nada a ver com...".

"Milo, por favor! O que me dói mesmo é você subestimar assim a minha inteligência!".

Os olhos azuis escuros estavam inconformados. Os olhos azul-violeta de Kamus, por sua vez, pareciam duas contas de gelo.

"Você não acredita em mim...".

"Ora, claro que não. Somos ainda amigos, numa boa, mas, para mim, essa conversa acaba por aqui. Até uma outra hora, Nikos. Nos vemos na segunda feira".

Kamus saiu do modo mais altivo e vagaroso que conseguiu. Não queria parecer que estava fugindo de novo. Na verdade, ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia sido beijado por um outro homem... E que gostara! Seus lábios pareciam estar pegando fogo onde Milo tocara...

Milo, por sua vez, ficou ali, aturdido, pensando agoniadamente, tentando achar um modo de convencer aquele teimoso que sua declaração de amor fôra verdadeira!

**.:.:.O.:.:.**

De repente, Shaka despertou, quando os raios de sol foram se tornando mais fortes e invadindo o camarim pela janela. Deu um pulo, agitado, como se acordasse de um sonho ruim. A sensação de dor e desconforto ainda estava no seu corpo e coração.

Como se caíssem de um jarro de água, as lembranças despencaram em sua mente... A violência sexual, a depredação do carro, a discussão com Afrodite... Tudo.

Chateado, Shaka levantou-se do sofá com um suspiro de indignação... Perdera, numa só noite, seu trabalho e todas suas economias! O que tinha que fazer agora era tentar manter sua serenidade...Pelo menos Afrodite não despedira o pobre motorista!

Shaka foi até o toalete, usou-o, tomou uma rápida ducha e se vestiu simplesmente com jeans, camiseta e uma jaqueta de couro surrada, que comprara numa ponta de estoque de um brechó tão logo chegara em Atenas, como imigrante clandestino.

Fazer a barba? Shaka não a tinha! Pouquíssimos pêlos louríssimos nasciam antigamente, e assim mesmo, eram necessários pelo menos uns três dias para que se pudesse alguém notar algum pêlo em seu rosto de moça. Pêlos esses que haviam sido removidos a lazer tão logo ele conseguira emprego na boate de Afrodite. Era naturalmente lindo e imberbe, um capricho bonito da natureza!

Pegou um ônibus e foi para o cortiço onde morava no subúrbio de Atenas. Era um lugar simples, um velho edifício de quatro andares. O primeiro andar dele tinha uma lanchonete decadente e nos outros três, a proprietária fizer várias vagas para rapazes, com um banheiro coletivo no final do corredor de cada andar. Shaka tivera sorte: conseguira a única vaga, que era uma kitchinete com um banheiro próprio, pelo mesmo preço das outras vagas.

Odiava promiscuidade e sujeira! Seu pequeno 'Santuário', como ele chamava a kitchie, era limpo e asseado. Ele, ali, guardava pequenos objetos e lembranças de um jeito cuidadoso e harmônico, deixando o pequeno espaço lindo como se fosse um grande palacete. Havia almofadas da índia, incensos, um velho sofá marroquino que ele mesmo reformara nas folgas, um micro ondas e um pequeno frigobar. A parede, ele mesmo decorara com desenhos de massa corrida e tinta esmalte, criando um clima harmônico e sensual que daria inveja a qualquer projetista de Feng Shui!

Tudo o que ele queria agora entra entrar em seu canto e lamber suas próprias feridas, aliás, deixar que sua gatinha, Parvati, fizesse isso para ele!

Encontrara Parvati no beco ali próximo, pequenina e maltratada, como ele próprio fôra um dia... Nunca conseguira ter um animal seu na infância, e o amor e a empatia com o destino dela o invadira por completo! Recolhera-a e tratara-a como uma se fosse uma linda princesinha e o pequeno animal retribuiu a dedicação dele, transformando-se numa gata saudável e amorosa.

Parvati era a única companhia, segundo ele, era incapaz de trair ou magoar... Por isso, preferia a companhia dela a de qualquer outro ser humano!

Vislumbrou o habitat do seu bairro: velhos com seus grandes bigodes, jogando dominó na frente do bar, a dona do cortiço lavando roupa no pátio lateral, as crianças correndo pela rua atrás de uma bola... Uma visão tranqüilizante, que dava um pouco de paz ao seu coração machucado.

Pegou as chaves no bolso e subiu rapidamente os dois andares de escada que o levavam à sua pequena kitchie. Enfiou a chave na porta e girou, pronto para receber Parvati no colo e deitar-se no seu sofá marroquino. Talvez fizesse algumas torradas para o café e...

Shaka parou estático, totalmente incrédulo, sem entender o que havia acontecido. Na sua frente, havia somente uma sala vazia. VAZIA! Não havia absolutamente nada ali dentro. Nem móveis, nem almofadas, nem gato. NADA!

Seu coração se apertou e ele deu um grito agoniado, como se estivesse ainda num grande pesadelo. Sim, deveria ser isso. Deveria estar dormindo ainda no camarim e sonhando tudo isso... Sua gatinha...

"PARVATI!".

A dor de entender com toda a extensão a ausência de sua gatinha, lhe doeu mais do que se perdesse todo o dinheiro do mundo!

Correu alucinadamente para o pátio lateral onde a gorda senhora ateniense lavava as roupas dos netos dela...

"O que aconteceu com as minhas coisas? Dona Helena...".

A velha olhou para ele como se Shaka fosse um desvairado...

"Como o que aconteceu? Ficou maluco? Seus pais vieram aqui hoje logo bem cedo, com uma van, dizendo que você iria se mudar para Creta. Conversaram muito sobre você e sobre o novo emprego... Me mostraram a carta onde você pedia para eu deixar eles carregarem o carro o quanto antes... Muito bonita, a senhora sua mãe, se parecesse com você... Me falou que desde cedo você tinha jeito pra dançar e cantar...".

Shaka ouvia tudo em absoluto estado de choque...Carta... Pais.. Emprego? A velha continuava tagarelando...

"Muito gentil aquela senhora, e o senhor seu pai, também! Me deu três meses de pagamento adiantado pela vaga, para que eu não tivesse problema em alugar para outras pessoas, aliás, ele mesmo me indicou um amigo seu, disse que o homem vem hoje mesmo com as coisas dele...".

Shaka gemeu... Era um gemido de um animal acuado...

"Minha gata...".

"Oh, ela e sua mãe se apaixonaram uma pela outra. A senhora disse que iria cuidar muito bem dela para você...".

Shaka saiu andando sem responder nada, ainda em absoluto estado de choque.

Agora, tudo o que tinha na vida era aquela mochila que trazia nas costas! Como... Como podia se isso?

Aos poucos, a confusão mental foi diminuindo um pouco, e ele começou a entender do que Mutisha Dorje era capaz quando se sentia desafiado!

E agora? Como ele, um garoto de programa sem documentos legais, um imigrante clandestino, poderia chegar na polícia e dizer que fora violentado e roubado por um dos caras mais importantes da sociedade? Como iria provar que era tudo verdade? Como fazer alguém acreditar que o sujeito tivera o desplante de contratar dois atores para enganar a sua senhoria e tirar do seu lar tudo o que era dele, Shaka?

Quem, em nome de Deus, acreditaria nisso? Nem ele próprio conseguia acreditar!

Caminhava a ermo, sem destino, tentando ainda compreender a extensão dos últimos acontecimentos, quando uma limusine preta parou ao seu lado. Ele ficou atônico enquanto um segurança abria a porta do carro:

"Peço que o senhor entre, o senhor Dorje o espera dentro do carro...".

Ridículo, isso só podia acontecer nos filmes, não na vida real! Não era possível...

Shaka entrou no carro, como se entrasse na toca de um perigosíssimo felino. E realmente, o perigo estava lá: Mu, muito lindo num suéter negro e calças cinzas, acariciava displicentemente a gatinha Parvati, enquanto saboreava um capuccino com creme... Estava numa atitude de serenidade e calma, mas suas íris verdes ainda brilhavam perigosamente:

"Olá, Shaka. Bom dia. Espero que já tenha entendido que ninguém me desafia impunemente. Desista e peça perdão pela sua ousadia...".

"Nunca. Prefiro morrer de fome na sarjeta".

Mu riu, um riso másculo e sedutor... A voz dele era sempre grave e aveludada.

"Sim, sem lar e sem dinheiro, só lhe resta a vida da rua, a sarjeta! Isso seria muito bom, ver você engolir essa adorável empáfia, se vendendo para os turistas e bêbados da rua. Mas, na verdade, ficaria difícil para você saber quando seria um turista, e quando seria um empregado meu contratado para usar você e bater, para depois deixá-lo sem nenhum tostão no bolso".

"Por que tudo isso, Mu? Por que me humilhar o diverte tanto?".

A pergunta incomodou Mutisha. Viu nos olhos azuis uma dignidade e tristezas tão pungentes, que, por um momento, sua raiva se abrandou um pouco. Na verdade, não sabia exatamente dizer porque começara tudo aquilo. Mas agora que começara, levaria até o fim! Não podia se deixar enganar pelo olhar falsamente cândido daquele vagabundo de luxo!

Preferiu não pensar nos motivos implícitos naquela guerra particular que travava com o mestiço, aquilo mexia com suas emoções. A resposta dada foi a mais simplista possível. Não queria se forçar a ter reflexões...

"Pelo meu carro, isso é óbvio. Pelo que mais poderia ser?".

Shaka ergueu os olhos, em sinal de resistência. Não, não podia mostrar fraqueza diante daquele homem!

"Eu deveria ter usado o talco de baisebal na sua cara, isso sim!".

Mu riu, um riso divertido:

"Não duvido nada de que o faria, se tivesse a oportunidade. Mas não pretendo dá-la, senhor Sidartha Kramahidja Swentson... Na verdade, até que me pague sua dívida, tudo o que você tem, inclusive você mesmo, está sob minhas posses."

"Isso deve ser algum tipo de brincadeira. A escravidão acabou...".

"Acha que sou homem de brincar? Não, de jeito nenhum. Mas não quero que pense que vou fazer da sua vida um inferno. Verá, com sua gatinha já percebeu, que sou um homem muito afável quando não sou provocado. Na verdade, você poderá até sentir alguma satisfação nesse nosso 'acordo', se perceber logo que não tem outro caminho, a não ser colaborar com os meus planos... E fazer a minha vontade".

"Prefiro morrer de fome na rua, já disse".

"Não seja tolo. Iria sofrer desnecessariamente antes de 'morrer de fome' como diz. Além disso... Hum... Eu poderia ir até as autoridades mandar prender o cretino do manobrista que depredou o meu carro...".

Shaka arregalou os lindos olhos azuis...

"Você não ousaria acusar um homem inocente! Eu... Eu iria até a polícia e contaria tudo o que você me fez!".

Mu acariciava o bichano que dormia graciosamente em seu colo. Blefava. Na verdade, o mestiço hindu tinha razão! JAMAIS seria cafajeste a ponto de colocar um homem inocente naquela guerrinha sórdida entre ele e o hindu, mas, na verdade, Shaka não tinha como saber isso!

Blefar era algo fundamental, não somente no jogo de pôquer, mas também no dia-a-dia empresarial e pessoal. Tolo daquele que não soubesse jogar a altura daquela selva que era a vida... E a idéia do carro destruído ainda o enfurecia demais para, simplesmente, deixar Shaka partir!

"Hum... Você já passou por algum exame de corpo e delito antes?".

O silêncio de Shaka fez Mu continuar sua fala, meigamente, como se falasse algo para uma criança rebelde. E era isso que ele, Shaka, parecia agora: um menininho, muito louro, os cabelos dourados emoldurando desordenadamente a face corada pela revolta... Simplesmente lindo!

"Vejo pelo seu silêncio que não... Tem idéia como as autoridades recebem um garoto de rua, um viado, quando este diz que foi agredido? Como eles humilham e ridicularizam? Não, Shaka, acho que você não seria tolo a ponto de imaginar que eles dariam crédito a um vagabundo, quando este acusasse um dos nomes mais importantes da sociedade internacional... Além disso, meus seguranças já foram buscar o taco de beisebol que você simplesmente largou lá no camarim... Com certeza, quem seria preso por depredar propriedade alheia seria você, e ninguém lhe daria o menor crédito em nada do que descesse... Seria a sua palavra contra a minha. Jamais isso daria certo para você, não percebe isso?".

Shaka suspirou, desanimado. Era verdade...

"O que você quer de mim afinal?".

"Já disse, vai pagar, de uma forma ou de outra, o meu carro. Por enquanto, tome...".

Mu puxou um cartão elegante com um endereço.

"O que é isso?".

"O cartão da minha secretária. Ela vai lhe dar roupas decentes e um lugar para ficar por hoje. Depois, vamos nos encontrar no final do dia, e quero que você simplesmente me faça DESEJAR esquecer o que aconteceu com o carro. Você é um puto. Esforce-se por me agradar, ouviu bem? Você deve saber como fazer... Empenhe-se. Eu sou muito exigente... Na cama e fora dela!".

Shaka corou diante da simples menção de que teria que se deitar com Mu novamente!

"Droga, você pode ter qualquer um puxando o seu saco, por que...".

Mu fez uma cara de puro tédio:

"Justamente é esse o ponto. Seu jeito irreverente, seu ódio, seu modo rebelde de ser, me diverte! Estou já farto dos puxa-sacos e nada me excita mais do que uma boa guerra, menino! É justamente uma boa dificuldade que dá tempero a qualquer relacionamento...".

"Eu posso me tornar servil e amorfo apenas para contrariá-lo...".

Mu gargalhou!

"Oras, com a raiva que tem de mim, duvido que consiga!".

"Já pensou, senhor Dorje, se eu aceitar e conseguir fazer você se apaixonar por mim?".

Aí sim, Mu riu ainda mais...

"Impossível, gente tão linda e esperta como você falhou nessa tentativa... Meu coração é vacinado contra vagabundos...".

Os olhos de Shaka agora brilhavam perigosamente.

"Nossos destinos estão selados numa roda kármica de ódio. Não é sensato que nossos caminhos se cruzem. E eu posso SIM fazer você pagar tudo o que me fez".

"Quem está em dívida aqui é você, moleque, e eu lhe digo o que já disse antes: não acredito em bobagens kármicas... Tome!".

Mu fez a gata de Shaka pular para o colo deste.

"Esta é a minha prova de uma trégua temporária. Vá ao endereço e pense em tudo o que falamos. Você vai ver que agora, na sua vida, só existe uma opção: obedecer!".

"Você vai ainda engolir toda essa sua empáfia, Mu, eu juro".

"Garanto que quem vai perder a arrogância garoto, não vai ser eu... Agora vá. Está dispensado, por enquanto".

Shaka fremia de ódio agora. Como ele ousava dispensá-lo como se fosse um lacaio? Ah, isso não iria terminar assim! Desceu do carro, segurando a sua gata. Iria SIM fazer Mu comer na sua mão, fosse qual fosse o preço disso! Agora, não iria mais recuar, diante de nada, até conseguir fazer o maldito empresário ficar de quatro por ele!

Shaka disse, olhando pela janela da limusine, que Mu abaixara um pouco para ver os cabelos de ouro de Shaka reverberarem no sol da manhã.

"Muito bem, senhor Dorje. Temos um acordo, talvez até uma pequena trégua. Mas não se esqueça. Estamos em guerra eu e você, e isso ainda está longe de acabar...".

Mu riu. Aquele menino lindo despertava o seu mais primitivo instinto de desejo e posse! Iria ser mesmo muito prazeroso lutar com ele... Principalmente, na cama!

"Claro, mas aprenda uma coisa: Mirte, a Deusa da Vitória, acompanha os mais favorecidos que, nesse caso, sou eu, menino. Essa nossa pequena 'guerra' já tem um vencedor... Sua causa é perdida!".

Shaka, com muito custo controlou a vontade de soltar todos os palavrões que conhecia. Ah... iria dar uma lição em Mutisha, nem que para isso tivesse que vender sua alma ao próprio diabo!

Pensou, mordendo a língua para não responder malcriadamente: "Isso nós veremos!".

"Bem, moleque, nos vemos mais tarde. Sugiro que não pense em fugir, porque meus capangas conseguiriam achá-lo muito facilmente. E isso só me deixaria muito aborrecido...".

Mu fechou a janela da limusine, dando ordem para o seu motorista partir.

Shaka ficou ali, de pé, na calçada, vendo o luxuoso carro ir embora, sendo seguido por outro carro, onde estavam os seguranças de Mu.

O mestiço hindu segurava a gata com uma das mãos e o cartão que Mu lhe dera, na outra. Ah, aquele arrogante não perdia por esperar!

Mas a vingança, todos sabem disso, é um prato que se saboreia frio...

**.:.:.O.:.:.**

**_Continua no próximo capítulo...

* * *

_**

**Rápidos agradecimentos a:**  
_** Ia-chan**; **Pipe**; **LadyCygnus**; **Cardosinha**; **Akai Tenshi**; **Lola Spixii**; **Ariadna Blue**; **Josiane Veiga**; **Sandy Youko**; **Kaho Mizuki**; **Lili Psique**; e vários outros que comentaram a nossa baby, por e-mail e por MSN.  
Tentaremos responde-las sobre o capítulo anterior por e-mail (para quem deixou é lógico)._

_Agora para a **Ariadna Blue**... Muito obrigada mesmo. Nós duas, Litha e Jade, agradecemos de coração pelo seu comentário. Como você não deixou um e-mail de contato, então fica aqui essas poucas palavras._

_Quaisquer dúvidas que vocês venham a ter, é só perguntar que faremos o possível para responder._

**_Comentem a nossa baby.  
__Bjins  
Jade Toreador e Litha-chan_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Título da fic_**_: **Marcas do Destino**  
**Site**: **Marcas do Destino** (ainda em construção)  
**Personagens principais:** Mu e Shaka  
**Personagens secundários:** Miro, Kamus, MdM, Shura, Afrodite e outros  
**Classificaçã**o: Yaoi, A.U., O.C.C., Angst, Dark-Lemon, Lemon, Romance_  
**_Autoras:_**_ **Litha-chan** e **Jade Toreador**_

**_OBSERVAÇÃO:_**_ Esta fic aborda por alto caso de pedofilia, mas não como forma gratuita e sim para exemplificar um fato que realmente acontece no mundo com algumas famílias. Procuraremos não descrever as cenas, mas faremos alguns relatos necessários para a melhor compreensão e desenvolvimento da história._

**_Notas explicativas sobre os personagens:_**

_Os nomes de alguns personagens foram criados por mim e pela Jade. Somente **Carlo di Angelis** é de autoria da escritora **Pipe**. Vamos aos nomes para que vocês não fiquem perdidos no decorrer da fic, ok?_

**_Mu de Áries - _**_Mutisha Dzogchen Dorje**  
Shaka de Virgem** - Sidartha Kramahidja Swentson  
**Milo de Escorpião - **Milo Nikos Aleksiou Sikelanós  
**Kamus de Aquário** - Michel Kamus Monchelieu  
**Afrodite de Peixes** **- **Afrodite Lindgren__ Göte Gunnar__  
**Shura de Capricórnio - **Guillén Shura Quesada Montoro  
**Misty de Lagarto - **Misty Lindgren Reenê Forann_

_Conforme a fic for se desenvolvendo outros personagens irão aparecendo, então a medida isto for ocorrendo, nas notas explicativas, poderá haver menção sobre o nome de um determinado personagem._

**_Sumário:_**_O destino tece bênçãos e tragédias nos corações de ricos e pobres, todos estão inexoravelmente presos na roda kármica da vida. O amor e o ódio queimam as marcas do destino, revelando dores e alegrias num rodamoinho interminável de emoções..._

**_Boa Leitura..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Marcas do Destino**

**- Capítulo 3 –**

**

* * *

**

Esticou-se na cama como um felino preguiçoso.

Apesar da noite tórrida que tivera com aquele maravilhoso turista brasileiro, seu corpo parecia estar anestesiado.

Sorriu ao lembrar do gingado que aquele corpo moreno possuía até mesmo na cama. Se todos os brasileiros fossem assim, provavelmente suas próximas férias seriam no Brasil aproveitando o fabuloso clima e os homens.

Olhou o relógio sobre a cômoda. Dez da manhã e ainda não tomara seu café, mas no fundo, café não era importante naquele momento. Estava com uma tremenda vontade de comer uma bela barra de chocolate ao leite, ou qualquer outro doce com chocolate. Era sempre assim, após uma boa noite de sexo, acordava com esse desejo avassalador. Simplesmente era um vicio. Sexo e chocolate. Um vicio que ele nunca iria abandonar enquanto vivesse.

Levantou-se deixando o lençol cair de cima de seu corpo aos pés da cama, revelando pequenas marcas avermelhadas naquela pele perfeita. Caminhou para o banheiro de forma ainda preguiçosa, espreguiçando-se pelo caminho.

Seus belos olhos azuis fitaram o espelho. Um sorriso adornou os lábios rosados, enquanto dedos ajeitavam em vão os fios aloirados de sua franja.

"Humm... preciso de banho urgente. Tava tão cansado que só consegui dar boa noite, nem vi quando ele saiu". Sorriu travesso.

Olhou para banheira e depois para o box. Como estava realmente com fome, não queria perder tempo, optou pelo box em um banho rápido.

Em trinta minutos já estava pronto. Tu tempo recorde, já que adorava se olhar no espelho, cuidar da pele, do cabelo. Era igual ou até mesmo pior que seu primo. Dando mais uma rápida olhada no espelho que se encontrava na sala do quarto de hotel, pegou o cartão do quarto e saiu.

Enquanto esperava o elevador, ficou imaginando se aquela roupa bem casual que escolhera era uma boa opção. Uma bata creme de mangas longas, mas com o tecido leve e transparente que desta forma poderia esconder um pouco seu corpo e por ventura as marcas da noite anterior. Uma calça jeans e uma sandália que deixavam seus delicados dedos a mostra.

Nem percebeu quando o elevador chegou, mas logo o adentrou e procurou esvair sua mente de quaisquer pensamentos que não fossem comida e chocolate. Era a única coisa que mão abriria mão em sua dieta. Mesmo que depois se matasse para perder todas as calorias que ingerira, além de ter que reforçar o cuidado com sua pele.

O tempo estava maravilhoso. Adorava sol, ao contrário de Afrodite que fugia do astro rei com medo de ficar com marcas, mas ele não, ele adorava sentir-se aquecido. Tinha a pele tão alva quanto à do primo, mas não deixava de pegar os raios da manhã e nem do final da tarde, sempre quando podia.

Andou pelas ruas próximo ao hotel, procurando uma boa cafeteria. Não demorou nem mais de dez minutos ao deitar seus olhos no estabelecimento que procurava. Andou apressadamente até o outro lado da estreita rua.

Era belíssimo pelo que podia ver pelo lado de fora. Um estilo aconchegante, mesmo sendo bastante espaçoso por dentro. Não pensou nem mais um segundo e já se encontrava dentro da cafeteria olhando os mais diversos tipos de pães, bolos, doces... pelo visto a palavra 'dieta' fôra riscada momentaneamente de sua agenda.

Estava tão distraído que não percebeu uma aproximação de um dos atendentes.

"Pois não senhorita, o que desejas?". Era uma voz firme e levemente rouca.

Misty que não esperava ser tão rapidamente abordado se assustou dando um pequeno pulo. Fechou os olhos e ao colocar uma das mãos sobre o peito como se tão ato pudesse lhe acalmar. Ao levantar o rosto pra fitar a pessoa que lhe abordara, simplesmente perdeu a voz.

A situação de constrangimento era mútua.

O atendente sentia-se constrangido por ter assustado a bela jovem, e contra partida, Misty sentia-se constrangido por ter sido confundido com uma mulher por aquele belo rapaz.

Não que isto não ocorresse sempre, pelo contrário, já estava acostumado, mas simplesmente não soube explicar o motivo de seu estado. Curto por sinal, pois o nervoso dentro de si fez com que começasse a rir baixinho antes de falar.

"Bem... err... primeiro eu desejo...". _'Que tal você na minha cama'_. Pensou quase se socando. "Que você não me chame de senhorita... segundo...". Olhou para a extensa vitrine de doces. "Eu quero o doce mais carregado de chocolate que vocês possam ter, por favor, eu preciso disto agora mais do que você possa imaginar. Aham, tipo, seria estranho se eu solicitasse um copo de café de 500ml?". Sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado com este último pedido.

O jovem que até então acompanhava todo os movimentos – nervosos por sinal – da jovem a sua frente, acabou por se deparar com o óbvio. A suposta 'senhorita', na verdade era um rapaz. Tentou se conter para não comentar nada sobre tal fato e procurou agir normalmente, apenas corrigindo o pequeno engano.

"Sim, estarei levando o seu pedido em alguns minutos, senhor. Queira se sentar em uma de nossas mesas. Deseja algo mais?".

Misty procurou evitar o olhar intenso daquele jovem a sua frente, mas em seu interior, em sua mente, ele queria complementar o pedido de uma maneira nada adequada. Sorriu discretamente ao jovem.

"Por hora é somente isto, depois vejo o que mais posso pedir. Obrigado".

Virou o corpo indo se sentar em uma mesinha no canto próximo a janela. Dali poderia tanto olhar a movimentação da rua, quanto o belo jovem atendente.

Podia observar a movimentação daquele corpo aparentemente moldado, aqueles longos cabelos castanhos claro presos em uma trança discreta, aqueles olhos azuis tão mais claros que os seus próprios. O rosto sério, o contorno do nariz, dos lábios... era um belo homem.

Desviou seu olhar para a rua tentando não pensar, mas isto era algo difícil de se fazer.

No balcão, olhos azuis fitavam o loiro de maneira discreta. _'Só você mesmo para confundir um homem com uma mulher, mas... ele é tão... feminino!' _Teve seu pensamento interrompido por uma voz suave.

"Pronto, aqui está o café gigante que você pediu, Dubhe. Pode levar para o viciado em cafeína". A jovem senhora riu baixinho. Aquela quantidade de café serviria para acordar até defunto.

Pegou a bandeja colocando o café e os doces de chocolate e se preparou para levar.

O dia para Kamus havia se passado como um borrão.

Sua situação com Milo, em vez de melhorar, apenas piorara. Ainda podia sentir o sabor, o calor dos lábios do grego, e ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo lhe despertava imagens em sua cabeça, também lhe irritava.

Ele nunca se sentiu atraído por homem nenhum. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Milo. Talvez sua curiosidade, era o problema. Estar entre eles, escutar relatos de Milo e algumas vezes de Mu, provavelmente não tinha sido uma boa idéia. Não era preconceituoso, mas não conseguia se imaginar tendo um relacionamento íntimo com outro homem. _'Será?'_. Foi a pergunta que lhe cruzara a mente sempre que chegava a uma conclusão daquelas.

Escutar que Milo o amava... seria muito burro se deixasse se levar.

Curiosidade, certo? Passando as mãos pelos cabelos em um ato um pouco desesperado, Kamus decidiu consigo mesmo como acabaria com aquela 'curiosidade'. Pegou o telefone, discando para Shura, afinal, o espanhol deveria sair a noite, e parecia que ele era mais mente aberta do que Carlo.

"Trisha, prepare o quarto de hóspedes, teremos companhia por um longo tempo nesta casa, deixe tudo preparado para ele". O ariano disse logo ao entrar em casa para sua governanta.

"Sim, senhor Dorje. Posso perguntar a que horas seu convidado chegará?".

"Por favor, Trisha, me chame de Mu. Não me chame nem de Mutisha e nem de Sr. Dorje. Apenas Mu. Não gosto muito do meu nome, e meu sobrenome... somente na empresa. Já estamos aqui a mais de quatro dias e você ainda não se acostumou comigo?". Disse rindo ao ver o rosto corado da bela jovem.

"Desculpe, mas é que... eu... Tudo bem, senhor Mu, farei o que me pede". Sorriu sem graça.

"Bom, menos mal, finjo que não escuto a palavra senhor antes do meu nome. Sobre o horário que me perguntou, creio que ao final da tarde ou noite. Não pretendo sair hoje, tenho coisas mais interessantes a fazer".

"Sim, então deixarei tudo pronto o mais rápido possível, senhor".

"Trisha, o caminhão colocou toda aquela mobília no depósito?". Perguntou curioso enquanto prendia o cabelo em um coque.

"Como o senhor havia solicitado. Os rapazes da transportadora colocaram lá nos fundos da mansão senhor. Ainda tem dois dos rapazes que vieram fazer a entrega, lá arrumando". Observava o jovem andar de um lado para outro no hall como se estivesse arquitetando alguma coisa.

Ao ouvir que dois dos rapazes ainda se encontravam por lá, Mu apenas sorriu de canto. Não faria mal algum se por acaso viesse somente a matar sua curiosidade em acompanha-los na arrumação. Não disse mais nada a jovem governanta, apenas se pôs a caminhar indo em direção aos fundos da mansão onde se encontrava o depósito com todos os pertences de Shaka.

"Droga, onde se enfiou aquele espanhol numa hora destas?". Kamus andava de um lado para outro com o celular na mão. Quando decidira fazer alguma coisa, nada dava certo. Deixou um recado na caixa postal apenas.

Começou a se sentir como um animal enjaulado, era como se um pânico crescesse dentro de si e minasse eu controle. Olhou para suas mãos notando as unhas longas com uma base levemente acobreada – usada para fortalecer às mesmas. Em sua mente algo lhe gritara que suas unhas eram por demais femininas, e só pode se dar conta do que fazia, quando se viu largado no chão do banheiro cortando-as, uma por uma, até próximo ao sabugo. Era um homem, deveria ter unhas como tal, e não como uma mulher.

Levantou-se ainda um pouco descontrolado. Fitou o próprio reflexo no espelho. Os traços de seu rosto não eram exatamente másculos como os de Milo, Shura ou Carlo. Também não era efeminado como o rosto de Afrodite, mas em uma observação geral, em uma conclusão... eram traços delicados.

Levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos. Longos, vistosos, sempre bem cuidados. Sentiu o peito se apertar. Como poderia ter sua masculinidade respeitada se mais parecia uma mulherzinha? _'Ele sempre ficava com os garotos que se pareciam com mulheres. Usava-os e depois os jogava fora como meros brinquedos'_. Lembrava-se da época que passara ao lado de Milo antes de voltar à França.

Seus olhos deitaram sobre a tesoura que agora se encontrava descansada por sobre a pia. Não pensou duas vezes no que deveria fazer. Apenas agarrou a ferramenta de corte afiado e direcionou-a para os belos cabelos com fios rubros. Iria corta-los. Acabaria com aquela feição delicada.

Suas mãos tremiam. A que segurava o punhado de cabelo que levaria o primeiro corte, deixando-os tão curto quanto deveriam ser, e a mão que segurava a tesoura.

Um toque.

O toque insistente de celular que se encontrava em sua calça, interrompera a atrocidade que iria cometer.

Desnorteado, largou a tesoura na pia ainda fitando seu reflexo no espelho.

Ainda podia sentir e ouvir o celular tocando em seu bolso. Pegou com mãos tremulas.

"Oui, Monchelieu falando". Tentava parecer normal, controlado. Como se nada tivesse 'quase' ocorrido há minutos atrás.

"Kamus, é Shura. Você me ligou pra quê francês? Eu estava no banho hombre. Relaxando sabe? Conhece essa palavra? Mas deixa para lá, o que você queria comigo?".

Do outro lado da linha, o espanhol ainda se enxugava. Estava preocupado. Era extremamente raro Kamus lhe ligar. Normalmente ou ele ligava para Milo ou para Mutisha.

Kamus ainda estava tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Tinha quase cortado seus cabelos em um ato de total descontrole, e Shura agora vem lhe falando sobre relaxar? _'Relaxar? Mon Dieu, como se eu pudesse fazer isto tão facilmente'_. Pensou enquanto respirava fundo. Devia uma resposta a Shura que parecia estar impaciente do outro lado da linha. Uma vez que escutava baixinho algumas imprecações vertidas pela boca do espanhol. Resolveu falar logo o motivo de sua ligação. Afinal, mesmo com todo o seu descontrole, ele não arredaria o pé de sua decisão inicial.

"Sei muito bem o que é relaxar Shura, mas não estou com cabeça para isto no momento. Não te liguei para falar sobre isto. Quero saber se hoje à noite vocês vão sair. Se vão voltar a boate do Afrodite?".

Sentia seu rosto quente, não ousaria se olhar no espelho para constatar que seu rosto encontrava-se corado. Esperava apenas as piadinhas do espanhol que não tardaram em vir.

"Madre de Dios, hombre... mesmo depois de todo o barraco de ontem, você ainda quer voltar lá? Alias, o que um hetero bem comportado como você, e além disto amarrado por uma bela francesa, iria fazer em uma boate... suspeita?".

Shura estava com um sorriso extremamente malicioso. Na verdade ele tinha suas dúvidas sobre Kamus. Não era burro, notava os olhares do francês para Milo, mas não se pronunciava em nada. Imaginava que este assunto para Kamus deveria estar lhe rendendo o rosto corado.

"Guillén... Shura, eu juro que se você espalhar isto... eu te parto a cara".

Kamus estava mais do que sem graça, mas não arredaria o pé. Também possuía sua carga de teimosia, igual ou no mesmo patamar do que o escorpiano ou qualquer do grupo.

"Ok Kamus. Mas... se você se garante como 'um de nós', porquê está todo irritado francês?".

"Não estou irritado. E eu só... Droga, Shura, eu só quero me distrair, ok? Nem sei mais pra que liguei para você. Esta conversa está sem sentido algum".

"Kamus... de boa meu camarada. Se você quer alguma coisa da noite de hoje, te dou um conselho... beba bastante. Divirta-se, distraia-se, dance e mais um conselho que sei que fará diferença... dê uma boa foda. Ta precisando cara".

Já tava esperando um xingamento em francês ou até mesmo o telefone sendo desligado na cara, mas se surpreendeu com o que escutou.

"Acho que você tem razão espanhol. Nos encontramos na boate às vinte e duas horas?".

Shura teve que parar e se sentar na cama ao notar que não fôra xingado. Apenas concordou com o amigo.

"Certo hombre, às dez horas na boate do Afrodite".

A ligação fôra terminada. De um lado um espanhol estranhando a reação de Kamus. Do outro... Kamus largando o aparelho no tapete do quarto. Nem notara quando saíra do banheiro. Estes últimos dias estava perdendo a concentração até mesmo para as coisas mínimas.

Olhou para uma caixa no canto do quarto e suspirou. Tentaria relaxar fazendo algo que a muito não fazia. Tocaria seu violino. Era o único momento que conseguia relaxar.

Caminhou até a pequena caixa que guardava cuidadosamente o instrumento, e abriu-a. Seus olhos correram pela cor amadeirada do belíssimo instrumento envernizado.

Segurou-o posicionando-o cuidadosamente na altura de seu ombro, enquanto seu queixo o firmava no lugar. Em poucos minutos uma doce melodia podia ser ouvida ressoando pelo quarto todo.

**.:.OoO.:.**

Já era final de tarde. O céu mais uma vez se encontrava belo mostrando um inicio de pôr-do-sol alaranjado. Milo após o fiasco de discussão com Kamus pegara sua moto e pôs-se a andar por toda Atena.

Pela primeira vez na vida tinha dito a verdade para o francês e somente recebeu em troca escárnio. Ta certo que não era nem um santo, que já magoara várias pessoas, mas Kamus era diferente. Definitivamente diferente.

Voltava para seu apartamento. Iria sair um pouco à noite. Ia ver como Afrodite se encontrava. O sueco deveria ta ainda abalado com o que aconteceu. Não saberia dizer se era sorte ou azar de que Mu não fosse sair hoje.

Tinha conversado com o amigo pelo telefone durante à tarde, enquanto caminhava calmamente por entre as ruas de Plaka, uma das áreas mais antiga da cidade. O mais engraçado de toda esta situação? O ariano não guardava magoa de Afrodite.

Mutisha contara todo o seu plano. Como fizera para recolher os pertences do loiro do cortiço em que ele morava, da omissão em dizer a Shaka que ele na verdade não ficaria num flat, mas sim em sua mansão debaixo de seus olhos e também de seu corpo na maioria do tempo.

A conversa fôra longa. Milo não sabia se deveria dar cascudos naquela cabeça dura que o amigo tinha. Falou que ele, Mu, agira muito impulsivamente, que não deveria ter feito aquilo tudo, mas a situação com ele também não era diferente. Acabou ouvindo um sermão do amigo sobre ele ter beijado Kamus e outras coisas mais. O fato era, os dois se conheciam tão bem, conheciam o quão teimosos eram, mas mesmo assim ainda se aturavam, eram amigos.

**.:.OoO.:.**

A noite já havia caído. Afrodite vagava por entre as mesas verificando se todos estavam sendo bem tratados. O sueco estava um pouco abatido com os últimos acontecimentos e ficara ainda mais ao ver que Carlo se encontrava sentado em uma mesa sozinho. Pensou duas vezes se deveria ou não se aproximar do italiano. Mas mesmo não escutando a voz de sua pouca razão, se viu parado ao lado da mesa do italiano.

"Boa noite Carlo. Fico feliz que tenha vindo hoje".

Seus dedos já haviam buscado uma de suas mexas em um tique nervoso.

Não precisava olhar para o lado para saber de quem era a presença, o perfume e principalmente a voz.

"Hunf, eu sei que ficas feliz por me ver".

Sorveu mais um gole de seu wisk.

Não queria criar mais nenhuma confusão, mas ser tratado assim já estava dando nos nervos.

"Sinceramente não sei por quê me trata assim Carlo. Nunca lhe fiz nada para que fosse tratado com tanta indiferença ou até mesmo sarcasmo". Os olhos de Afrodite encontravam-se sem o costumeiro brilho.

"Você somente me enoja Lindgren. Tire seu cavalo da chuva se acha que pode vir a ter algo comigo. Não gosto de homens. Não gosto de sentir pêlos, gosto de seios. Coisa que você não tem".

O sorriso escarninho no final da fala deixou Afrodite completamente sem chão.

Ele não era uma mulher. Nunca desejou ser. Era homem, era viril, só não possuía traços masculinos.

Afrodite sentiu o sangue esquentar. Já bastava a humilhação que passara na noite anterior, desta vez, mesmo que levasse uma surra diria umas poucas e boas aquele italiano casca grossa.

Inclinou seu corpo esbelto, ficando com o rosto próximo ao do italiano. Seus olhos antes sem brilho, agora se encontravam com uma chama em seu interior.

"Posso não ter seios Carlo. Posso não ser uma mulher, mas te garanto querido... quem passa pela minha cama gosta do que come. Gays ou heteros enrustidos se satisfazem com o meu corpo. Sou mais macho do que você possa imaginar, porquê não é qualquer um que leva no rabo durante a noite toda, gosta e não chora. Portanto querido, em matéria de macheza, sou mais macho do que você em sua pose".

Sorriu ajeitando os cabelos loiros antes de lançar a bomba final.

"Acho que você está é com medo de se deitar comigo e vir a gostar. Por isto fica ai, montado nesta pose de heterossexual intocável, com medo de provar a carne da bicha que tanto despreza e depois desejar mais".

Não ficou para ver o rosto contorcido de Carlo. Apenas terminou de falar e deu as costas, andando com sensualidade, balançando os cabelos.

O italiano simplesmente perdeu quase toda a fala.

"Viado figlio della puttana". Rangeu os dentes.

"Olha quem já está aqui! Que foi Carlo, ta com uma cara de quem acabou de chupar limão azedo".

"Limão porra nenhuma. Questo viado merece uma boa surra". Os olhos de Carlo pareciam estar em chamas.

"Sinto uma leve tensão no ar, hombre. Come logo ele, que ele para. Você não vai deixar de ser menos homem se come-lo".

"Ta me estranhando é espanhol? Não vou comer viado nenhum".

"Bom, então se por acaso eu vier a provar daquelas carnes fartas que ele tem... aquele traseiro arredondado, não venha reclamar, hein".

Carlo somente lançou um olhar de morte para Shura. Se aquilo era brincadeira do amigo, ele tava escolhendo uma péssima hora.

Os dois estavam tão intertidos em trocar faíscas que nem notaram Kamus se afastando e retornando com uma bebida em mãos. O francês só foi 'notado' quando se sentou a mesa e apenas falou olhando a pista de dança que começava se encher.

"Nunca diga nunca Carlo. Experimente, se não gostar, nada vai mudar".

Kamus havia escutado as últimas palavras do italiano. Basicamente podia entendê-lo. Estava ali decidido que experimentaria. Se não fosse a 'sua área', nada mudaria. Continuaria com sua vida, com sua Annethe.

"Quer saber! Essa mesa ta muito cheia pro meu gosto".

Carlo levantou-se irritado indo atrás de alguma garçonete. Queria duas coisas. Uma bebida forte e uma mulher.

**.:.OoO.:.**

Afrodite havia se encostado ao bar. Detestava discutir, detestava brigar. Não por medo de apanhar ao qualquer coisa do tipo, mas porquê sempre perdia o controle se reagisse. Não reagiu a Mutisha na noite anterior por vários motivos, mas estava cansado de sempre ser encarado como frágil.

Tinha certeza que se desafiasse Carlo mais um pouco levaria um belo soco, mas, se isto fosse tudo que poderia receber do italiano casca grossa que amava, pelo menos já seria algo. Um toque bruto, mas pelo menos um toque.

Sentiu sua cintura ser envolvida e pôde distinguir o perfume. O corpo acabou relaxando como passe de mágica.

"Tudo bem com você Frô?".

A voz máscula e levemente rouca fôra dita próximo ao ouvido do sueco, deixando este arrepiado.

"Humm... agora estou bem. Mas pare de me tentar as idéias, ruivo. Posso perder o controle e não quero me afastar daqui hoje".

Disse rindo já se virando no abraço, fitando aquelas orbes possuidoras de um tom azul tão intenso quanto a pessoa a sua frente.

"Ah... pensei que hoje poderíamos colocar a nossa conversa em dia". Um sorriso malicioso adornou os belos lábios.

"Seu safado. Adoraria 'conversar' com você, mas meu humor está péssimo por causa de uma certa safra de vinho". Afrodite fez um biquinho adorável ao se referir ao italiano.

"Ele está aqui? Gostaria de conhecer o famoso 'Carlo' pra ver se ele é tudo isto que você sempre fala". Distribuía alguns beijinhos pelo rosto do sueco notando que este relaxava novamente e até mesmo começava a sorrir.

"Sim, está, mas deixa para lá. Ele está de péssimo humor também. Falei algumas coisinhas para ele, que, pela cara que tinha há poucos minutos... não o agradou nem um pouquinho". Deu uma risadinha por se lembrar.

"Ok, que tal então dançarmos? Você é um dos meus melhores parceiros".

"Vou ter que negar isto também, ruivinho. Você pode encontrar outros por ai, para sua dança e para a 'sua' dança. Vai lá e me deixa trabalhar vai, solzinho".

"Hey, você está me dispensando? Que maldade Frô. Logo comigo, o sol da sua vida?".

Tentou se fazer de ofendido, mas não estava dando certo. Ambos caíram em uma gostosa gargalhada. Afrodite adorava aquele ruivo. Ele sempre aparecia nas horas mais propícias, ou seja, quando ele, Afrodite, estava se sentindo triste e solitário. Seu amigo ruivo, sempre conseguia lhe animar.

**.:.OoO.:.**

"Oh francês, vai com calma hombre. Assim você não vai nem conseguir anotar a placa do caminhão que lhe atropelar. E eu não quero levar marmanjo pra casa não".

"Shura, não enche o meu santo saco, que hoje não to pra isto".

O espanhol estava de boca aberta. Ta certo que Kamus em raras vezes usava um linguajar que somente ele e os outros usavam, isto quando ele, Kamus, estava verdadeiramente irritado, mas ver o francês entornando daquela forma e com os olhos vidrados na pista de dança, era algo novo.

Kamus já havia perdido as contas de quantas bebidas tomara. Seus olhos vagavam pelos corpos na pista de dança, buscando alguém que lhe chamasse a atenção.

O francês estava em um estilo que somente era usado por Milo, Mu e até mesmo os demais. Kamus geralmente era discreto, mas discrição na noite de hoje, não era uma palavra usada pelo francês.

Kamus encontrava-se com uma calça de couro preta e justa, botas de couro que acompanhavam o mesmo tom de sua calça e uma blusa vermelho sangue, sem mangas, com a frente aberta por um zíper, grudada ao corpo. Isto tudo somado aos cabelos soltos, arrumados para dar um ar rebelde.

Olhos azuis no meio da pista cruzaram com os orbes azul-violeta de Kamus. O francês gelou por um segundo, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Seu peito começou a bater descompassado à medida que via o outro homem se aproximando com passos firmes, mas sensuais.

Fitaram-se. Kamus ainda sentado, mas com a cabeça elevada, não conseguia deixar de olhar para o ruivo a sua frente, e este, não fazia menção de cortar aquele contato, apenas incluiu um sorriso antes de deixar sua voz ser ouvida.

"Que tal dançar comigo?". Falou o ruivo de cabelos levemente desalinhados com mouse, ao estender a mão para Kamus acentuando o convite.

O francês sentiu o rosto começar a esquentar, mas estava decidido. _'Por quê não aceitar? É só uma dança, não é mesmo?'_. Dizia pra si mesmo como se aquilo pudesse reforçar alguma teoria maluca que sua mente pudesse criar, além das que já existiam, é lógico.

Shura que observava tudo deixou um sorrisinho adornar os lábios carnudos. _'Só espero que o grego não apareça aqui tão cedo_'. Pensou ao sorver mais um gole de sua bebida.

Carlo voltou para mesa a tempo de ver o francês caminhando para a pista de mãos dadas com um homem alto e ruivo.

"Ma come? Dio mio, questo mondo está perdido mesmo!".

O espanhol, que sorria, apenas estendeu uma bebida para o boquiaberto italiano.

Milo neste momento acabava de adentrar a boate. Atrasou-se mais do que deveria, tinha tentado achar Kamus no flat, mas este não se encontrava. Imaginou que o francês estivesse com os amigos na boate.

Caminhou entre as mesas e logo localizou Carlo e Shura conversando.

"Rapazes, foi mal o atraso". Mostrou seu característico sorriso.

"É grego, tu bobeou no atraso mesmo, chegaram antes de ti". Carlo falou olhando para Milo, que apenas elevou uma sobrancelha não entendendo nada.

"Hey italiano, não entendi o que você quis dizer com isto. Alias, vocês vieram sozinhos? Cadê o Kamus?". Olhava para o bar no intuito de localiza-lo.

Shura só balanço a cabeça sabendo que boa coisa não viria dali, mas... por quê não ser um advogado do diabo? Se for para ver o circo pegar fogo, e fazer dois palermas desandarem...

"É isto que o Carlo se referiu oh grego lerdo. Olhe pra pista de dança que você vai achar o francês dançando, muito bem acompanhado de um espécime masculino. MAS-CU-LI-NO!". Disse já suspirando.

Milo realmente não queria processar aquelas palavras, mas ao voltar seus olhos para pista, pôde avistar seu amado francês dançando completamente colado a outro homem.

O grego crispou as mãos. Kamus não estava somente dançando com um outro cara, estava deixando o tal homem passar as mãos por todo seu corpo, e em um local público.

Seus olhos voltaram para Shura como se procurasse uma resposta.

"Ele me pareceu estranho hoje, e pelo que pude sacar, cara... ele queria experimentar algo com alguém para ver qual a 'área' dele. Por isto que... você chegou atrasado". Disse olhando de lado.

A esta altura, Milo já se encontrava mais do que irritado. Sentia-se traído. Kamus se negara a dançar com ele, negara lhe corresponder ao beijo, ignorava-o, e agora estava ali, dançando e se deixando ser tocado por outro homem. Estava com tanta raiva que sua respiração encontrava-se acelerada.

Sentou-se na cadeira vaga da mesa, mas não tirou seus olhos dos movimentos tanto de Kamus quanto do tal ruivo.

Na pista, Kamus e o ruivo mais alto dançavam sensualmente sem se importar o nada ao redor deles.

O francês sentia as mãos do mais alto lhe percorrerem o corpo. A sensação era boa, causava arrepios em sua pele. Poderia estar um pouco alto pela bebida, mas não era bobo. Sentia a excitação do outro contra seu quadril. Por sorte a luz da pista disfarçava o quão rubro poderia estar.

"Então, nome?".

Sentiu o hálito próximo a sua orelha e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de responder.

"Kamus, e você?". Deslizou uma das mãos para a cintura do mais alto.

"Apollo". Ao responder, deixou sua respiração ir de encontro ao pescoço do francês.

"Humm...". Refreou o princípio de um gemido e logo se recompôs.

O ruivo mais alto sorriu ao notar a pele de Kamus arrepiada e principalmente o curto gemido.

"Sei que já deve ter escutado muito o que vou lhe dizer, mas... você é absurdamente lindo e tentador".

_'Mon Dieu... o que faço? Eu... eu...'._ Kamus sabia que algo do gênero poderia acontecer, mas não estava preparado para escutar isto.

Afastou um pouco o rosto apenas para fitar os orbes azuis. Se aquilo era um sonho, se era um momento insano... Bom, tinha que participar, ou se deixar levar. Não importavam as conseqüências.

"Para ser sincero não, não escutei, mas agradeço". _'Até nessas horas eu tenho que ser formal? Merdé!'_. Repreendia-se mentalmente.

Apollo achou adorável o jeito retraído, formal até, que Kamus lhe responderá. Não iria resistir aquele pequeno ruivo por mais nenhum segundo.

Kamus não teve tempo de processar qualquer informação, apenas sentiu seus lábios serem tomados de forma selvagem, mas sensual. Acabou por corresponder ao beijo, dando completa passagem a língua do outro ruivo.

Na mesa, três pessoas estavam momentaneamente aturdidas.

Carlo, não estava acreditando. Não pelo cara que estava com Kamus, mas por ver o francês corresponder ao beijo de maneira que ele nunca imaginara.

Shura arregalou seus olhos rasgados ao sentir que aquilo seria o ápice da explosão, já estava difícil segurar o escorpiano ali antes, imagina agora.

Milo... Após o choque inicial que não passara de meros segundos, Milo já se encontrava ao lado do 'casal' que não parava de se beijar.

Os fatos aconteceram com uma rapidez incrível.

Apollo não soube de onde veio, mas sentiu seu rosto queimando e dolorido pelo soco que levara.

"ANDA DESGRAÇADO FILHO DA PUTA, VEM, CAI DENTRO. ME ENFRENTA, QUE VOU TE ENSINAR A NÃO MEXER COM O QUE É DOS OUTROS".

Milo vociferava com os punhos levantados esperando que o ruivo mais alto lhe encarasse.

"MILO PARA COM ISSO". Gritou Kamus que estava um pouco aturdido. Por pouco também não levara o soco.

"KAMUS... CALA A BOCA. Com você eu converso depois que me entender com ESSE PILANTRA".

Apollo encarou o rapaz vendo que o mesmo estava completamente descontrolado.

A esta altura, a pista já se encontrava repleta de curiosos prontos para ver quem sairia dali com a cara mais amassada.

Kamus sentia-se envergonhado com toda situação. Por um só momento esquecera-se de Milo. Que o escorpiano também poderia ir à boate, mas mesmo que este fosse, não mudaria suas intenções, só não previra que um escândalo como aquele poderia ocorrer.

Apollo endireitou-se se mostrando altivo.

"Não o trate como se ele fosse um objeto seu. E antes que fale algo... EU queria, ELE queria e VOCÊ não foi citado, portanto, meu amigo... a peça aqui fora do tabuleiro é você".

Disse com uma calma, enquanto ainda limpava com as pontas dos dedos o filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto dos lábios.

"ORA SEU DESGRAÇADO DE UMA FIGA".

"MILO".

Antes que o grego pudesse voar para cima do ruivo mais uma vez, Milo fôra seguro por um dos seguranças da boate.

Debatia-se tentando escapar da chave de braço que levara.

Apollo olhou para o rosto preocupado de Kamus e se aproximou do ruivo

"Kamus, gostei de estar com você. Quem sabe uma outra hora, em um lugar mais calmo, possamos continuar. Qualquer coisa, pergunte a Afrodite. Ele sabe onde me achar".

Depositou um rápido beijo, nos lábios do francês e virou-se para o grego que ainda o olhava com vontade de matar. Sorriu apenas deixando Milo mais irritado, e se retirou.

Kamus olhou para Milo e deu as costas indo para mesa. Não estava com vontade de conversar com o grego depois de todo o escândalo.

O segurança depois de notar o afastamento do jovem ruivo de cabelos curtos, liberou o grego, mas acabou acompanhando o mesmo até a mesa que estava ocupando.

Shura levantou-se e aproveitou levou Carlo com ele para uma outra parte da boate, pois no bar neste momento encontrava-se Afrodite cuidando do rosto de Apollo.

Na mesa o clima não era nada agradável. Os olhos do grego flamejavam, enquanto Kamus não dava mostras de uma possível conversa.

"Kamus... você vai me explicar direitinho o que foi aquilo tudo".

O francês o olhou de soslaio antes de responder.

"Não preciso explicar o que você viu. Não sabe mais o que significa dois homens se beijando Nikos?". Estava tão irritado que não se importava em alfinetar mais ainda o grego.

"Kamus...". Rangeu os dentes. "Se você... Porquê você... Droga, se queria uma aventura porquê não me procurou?".

Estava com raiva, mas também estava sentido.

"Porquê eu estava com um homem? Hummm... queria saber se faz o meu gênero Milo, mas você não deixou, teve que me interromper. E eu já lhe disse, não serei mais um de seus troféus. Alias, não tenho que ficar lhe dando satisfações, e esta conversa se encerra por aqui".

O francês não queria ficar perto de Milo. Ainda se encontrava excitado pelos toques de Apollo, e ter Milo ali não estava ajudando. Levantou-se rapidamente com intenção de ir embora.

Milo ficou parado por alguns segundos piscando. Kamus queria outro homem, mas não queria ele? _'Esse francês filho da mãe... isto não vai ficar assim não, ou eu não me chamo Milo!'_. Cortou seus pensamentos já se levantando e correndo na direção do estacionamento.

Kamus andava rápido, não queria ficar perto de Milo. Tratou de pegar a chaves do carro que alugara com Kinthos e direcionou-se para o local que o veículo estava guardado.

Não tivera tempo de abrir a porta, pois sentiu seu braço ser puxado para trás.

Milo estava com um olhar bastante diferente do que se encontrava no interior da boate. Isto fez com que o corpo de Kamus tremesse por completo.

Milo sorriu de canto ao ver o olhar assustado do francês.

"Você está precisando aprender a não brincar comigo Kamus".

O francês não conseguiu retrucar. Pela segunda vez na noite, e terceira vez no dia, tivera os lábios tomados. A diferença é que agora ele não tinha como reagir. Seu corpo ainda estava entorpecido pela bebida e pela excitação.

Milo forçava passagem com a língua, querendo explorar cada canto daquela boca deliciosa. Suas mãos percorriam as laterais do corpo de Kamus, sentindo cada pedaço bem moldado que o francês possuía.

Kamus jogou toda e qualquer linha de raciocínio para escanteio e começou a corresponder ao beijo. Suas mãos se enredaram entre os cachos loiros dos sedosos cabelos de Milo, como se desta forma, o grego não pudesse escapar.

Milo ficou surpreso com o fato de Kamus corresponder. Abriu os olhos para fitar o rosto de Kamus enquanto ainda o beijava, e se deparou com o francês a lhe fitar também. O grego sentiu-se mais excitado do que já estava ao ler perfeitamente naquelas orbes de cor tão exótica, o desejo. Kamus o desejava.

Se fosse parar para pensar, tudo aquilo morreria ali. Kamus poderia não querer mais nada, e ele mesmo iria se sentir um desgraçado. Sendo assim, Milo empurrou quaisquer pensamentos de moralidade que poderia ter, e em um ato impensado, começou a abrir o zíper da calça do francês. Iria fazer algo que sempre sonhara.

Kamus não pensava em mais nada, apenas queria Milo. E o fato de estar encostado em uma pilastra fria, em um local que poderiam se pegos, e com Milo a lhe abrir a calça... _'Mon dieu...'_. Seus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos.

Milo encontrava-se ajoelhado a na frente de Kamus, sua mão direita massageando o membro já inteiramente rijo do francês, enquanto a outra apertava lhe uma de suas nádegas. O grego sorria maliciosamente enquanto fitava o rosto de Kamus, que se contorcia de prazer.

Kamus tentava manter os olhos abertos. Não queria perder o contato com aquele olhar intenso que somente Milo possuía. Arfou ao sentir a quentura e umidade da língua do grego passar por toda a extensão de seu membro, como se estivesse lhe provocando. E na verdade... Milo estava provocando-o.

"Mon dieu, Milo...".

Não tinha forças para falar corretamente. O grego ainda manipulava seu membro e passava a língua devagar em uma deliciosa tortura.

"Mon dieu, o quê Kamus?".

Perguntou brincando, se deliciando em perceber que o francês lhe correspondia aos toques.

Kamus que já perderá razão, segurou nos fios loiros do cabelo de Milo e lhe lançou um olhar firme antes de deixar sua voz embargada de luxuria ser ouvida.

"Para de brincar e chupa logo".

Milo só não gargalhou da situação porquê teve sua cabeça puxada para frente, fazendo com que sua boca engolfasse por completo o membro tenso do francês.

"Hummmm...". Kamus gemeu e mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir a boca de Milo em seu membro. Era mil vezes melhor do que em seu sonho, muito mais quente... sentia que estava preste a gozar.

Milo sugava com intensidade. Seus olhos estavam voltados para os de Kamus, assim como os do francês para Milo. Durante todo o ato, queriam se fitar.

O corpo de Kamus estremeceu fortemente e Milo aumentou a sucção na glande, enquanto a outra mão descera para massagear os testículos do francês incentivando-o a gozar.

Kamus não agüentou e cerrou os olhos fazendo sua cabeça ir de encontro à pilastra fria, ao ser jogada para trás, enquanto jorrava seu sêmen dentro da boca do grego.

Milo não deixou de olhar um minuto sequer para o rosto de Kamus. Queria guardar na memória a primeira expressão de prazer que dera ao francês. E sua boca, sentia o gosto de Kamus e não hesitou em sorver todo o gozo.

Sorriu ao retirar o membro de Kamus de dentro da boca, notando que este não estava completamente flácido.

Kamus parecia estar em outro mundo no momento. Alheio a qualquer coisa, menos a Milo. Notou quando o grego se levantou encostando-se ao seu corpo.

Milo apenas beijou Kamus. Queria fazer o francês provar seu próprio gosto, o gosto que ele adorara sentir.

O telefone de Kamus começou a tocar e a vibrar. O francês queria ignorar, estava tão bom, sentir Milo, beija-lo, ser dele. Não queria saber da vida externa, mas o aparelho não dava sinais de desistência.

Muito a contra gosto, afastou Milo para pegar o celular que se encontrava na calça (e esta na altura de seus joelhos). Não se preocupou em olhar o número como sempre fazia, apenas atendeu mal humorado, enquanto sentia Milo lhe mordendo a pele no vão entre o ombro e o pescoço.

"Kamus falando". A voz era rouca, mas tentava mostrar seriedade.

"Cher? Mon amour... Por que demorou a atender? Estou louca de saudades. Estou te ligando para avisar que estou embarcando daqui a alguns minutos. Estou indo te encontrar. Deixa desligar agora que estão chamando para o embarque. Te ligo quando chegar ai na Grécia. J't aime".

Fôra tudo tão rápido que Kamus nem tivera tempo de falar.

Milo olhou para o francês notando que o mesmo ficara rapidamente pálido, e que a excitação que existia antes, agora era nula. Os olhos de Kamus estavam arregalados olhando em direção a Milo.

Basicamente receber uma ligação da namorada após ter quase se entregado ao melhor amigo não era uma coisa animadora.

"Kamus, por Zeus, você está me assustando... Quem era nesta merda de ligação?".

Milo queria saber o que aconteceu para seu francês estar daquela forma. Mas se arrependeu amargamente de ter perguntado ao ouvir míseras seis palavras, lógico, encabeçadas por um nome altamente repugnante.

"Annethe, ela está vindo pra cá!".

_'Aquela vadia! KAMUS ERA DELE!'. _Sua mente gritava.

"Escute, Kamus, espera... Vamos conversar, Kamus!".

Que conversar nada! Kamus se recompôs rapidamente, pálido como se fosse um defunto.

"Eu preciso ir, Nikos...".

Milo segurou o braço de Kamus com desespero, raiva e amor, tudo ao mesmo tempo rodando no seu peito como se fosse um tufão desenfreado! Caralho, amava aquele cretino! Será que Kamus não conseguia enxergar isso?

"Nada disso, você não vai, você precisa ficar comigo, precisamos falar sobre o nosso relacionamento. Precisa contar a Annethe que nós dois...".

Kamus empurrou Milo para trás. Negava-se a se admitir vivendo aquele tipo de triângulo amoroso. Simplesmente não aceitava aquilo.

"CALA A BOCA! NÃO TEMOS RELACIONAMENTO! SE FALAR ALGUMA COISA PARA ANNETHE, MILO, JURO QUE MATO VOCÊ!".

Kamus saiu dali, rápido, visivelmente perturbado. Milo correu atrás dele. Mas Kamus foi mais rápido. Entrou no seu carro e ligou a chave. Fez o pneu cantar com fúria e manobrou como um insano dentro da garagem. Milo ainda tentou ficar na frente da trajetória que o carro teria que fazer até a porta, mas Kamus estava mesmo decidido a não parar! Pisou fundo e foi para cima do outro, que mal teve tempo de pular para o lado enquanto o carro de Kamus subia a rampa de saída como se estivesse sendo perseguido por mil demônios.

Milo chutou a lata de lixo que estava ali perto, fazendo voar entulho e latas vazias.

Kinthos, o rapaz que cuidava do estacionamento, atraído pela barulheira que Milo estava fazendo, correu para ali. Ouviu palavrões que conhecia e os que não conhecia, na língua materna deles dois. Milo praguejava alto, desesperado e furioso. Simplesmente, estava doente de amor.

**.:.OoO.:.**

Afrodite colocou uma bolsa de gelo no rosto de Apollo, do lado onde Milo conseguira acertar em cheio...

"Aquele grego maluco teve muita sorte de você não revidar... Você é um lutador de boxe invejável... Porque não revidou, Sol?".

Apollo sorriu... Um sorriso complacente, mas seus olhos lindíssimos brilhavam um ódio contido às duras penas...

"Não é à toa que nós dois temos o nome de deuses, Afrodite. Não mesmo. Nós dois, eu e você, nunca agimos como os tolos, por impulso. Se eu revidasse, o rapaz que dançava comigo iria se chocar. É evidente que eles têm um caso um com o outro... Vou levar a minha desforra do meu jeito...".

Afrodite sorriu... Milo havia ganhado um inimigo aquela noite. Apollo nunca deixava uma vingança para trás, e, pelo que estava dizendo, aquele soco não passaria em branco... Não mesmo!

O ruivo perguntou, enquanto acendia um cigarro com uma mão e segurava a bolsa de gelo com a outra:

"O que tem cabelos da cor do meu... Kamus, é esse mesmo o nome dele?".

"É".

"Lindgren, quero o endereço dele, a ficha, os amigos, o que faz... Quero tudo no meu e mail amanhã".

"Oras, está achando que sou detetive particular ou seu secretário particular, darling? Faça-me o favor!".

Apollo se levantou da cadeira onde estava e ficou pelo menos mais dois palmos mais alto do que Afrodite. Teve que se inclinar para roubar um beijo rápido dos lábios delineados com batom incolor. Depois do beijo, brincou:

"É meu amigo de mesa, cama e banho, Frô, agora, está me devendo uma por eu não ter mandando seu guarda-costas a merda e quebrado aquele cretino louro aqui dentro mesmo. Você sabe que eu teria feito isso com facilidade. Você mesmo lembrou, sou lutador peso leve. Tenho alguns troféus na minha sala, e a cabeça daquele puto teria sido mais uma...".

Afrodite começou a fazer uma massagem reconfortante nos ombros de Apollo, que ainda estava tenso, cheio de raiva... Comentou:

"Não sei se ganharia com tanta facilidade. Milo não é lutador, mas tem um gênio do cão! Não iria apanhar sem bater também! Mas não duvido que a minha boate iria mesmo virar um rinque até que vocês se acertassem...".

"Vamos, Dite, quebre o meu galho...".

"Ah, está bem! Vou colocar tudo o que sei de Kamus para você amanhã cedo na sua caixa postal... Mas não sou do tipo de criar encrenca... E não sou fofoqueiro... fofoca é coisa para mulher!".

Dolorosamente, Dite se lembrou das ofensas que Carlo havia lhe feito... Ah, doía amar aquele desalmado! Não queria NUNCA ser uma mulher! E aquele italiano duma figa iria se arrepender de ter mexido com fogo...

"Não é uma fofoca... Encare isso como uma simples informação. Eu lhe agradeço muito por me ajudar, meu lindo...".

Apollo acariciou os cabelos claríssimos do amigo...

**.:.OoO.:.**

Não muito longe dali, já com a belíssima garçonete quase em seus braços, Carlo se inquietou quando viu que Dite não mais saia de perto do ruivo descarado que, até a pouco tempo, estava dançando com Kamus. Por isso, não pode deixar de sentir um certo alívio, quando, ainda há alguns metros dele, na pista, pode ver que Misty chegava perto de Afrodite e Apollo, interrompendo a conversa que já estava, pelo jeito, ficando bem íntima...

Irritou-se por perceber que, até então, ele próprio, Carlo, não havia tirado mais os olhos de Afrodite. Mais do que havia olhado para a bela morena que estava ali, toda provocante.

Era mesmo uma bela mulher! Era óbvio que o serviço de garçonete era apenas uma fachada para ocultar os serviços reais, de garota de programa, que ela deveria fazer para aquele sueco cretino... Deveria cobrar uma nota preta pelos serviços dela... Era bonita demais, deveria valer o que cobrava... Pôrra, então, porque é que não parava de olhar para ele?

"Quero apenas dar uma surra nessa bicha atrevida, é só isso!".

Afrodite, com o canto dos olhos, também procurava o italiano, ao longe... Não gostou nada quando percebeu que Carlo estava mesmo a fim de ficar com uma das garotas da casa. Lógico que os garotos eram o forte por ali, mas, pelo jeito, Carlo pertencia mesmo àquela minoria que sempre queria uma das poucas meninas que trabalhavam na casa... Suspirou e disse para o ruivo:

"Vou pegar mais gelo, Sol...".

"Não precisa. Estou indo embora. Não se esqueça do que me prometeu. Kamus vai ter notícias minhas mais cedo do que imagina...".

Misty, que se colocara entre eles dois, sorria para Apollo...

"Ora, porque vai embora, agora que eu apareci, podemos nos conhecer melhor...".

"Terei o maior prazer em conversar com você. Pelo jeito, toda a família é linda. Mas faremos isso um outro dia".

Apollo deu um beijo elegante nas mãos de Misty e se afastou.

Logo depois que ele saiu, Afrodite segurou o primo pelo braço:

"Não quero você chegando aqui na boate e flertando com meus amigos!".

"O lugar é público e você não pode ser tão egoísta de achar que só você pode ser o tal!".

Misty falava com raiva, agora. Dite olhou para ele desanimado. Diabos, que mal fizera ao seu primo para ele competir em tudo com ele? Nos mínimos detalhes, discutiam!

Suspirou fundo e disse, tentando se armar de uma paciência que estava longe de sentir...

"Escute, não é isso. É que essa estória é sempre igual. Você aparece, arruma seus namorados e confusões e depois eu é que levo a culpa lá em casa, com a tia. É sempre assim... Até estou escutando a voz estridente dela: Dite é mau exemplo para o meu bebezinho...".

Misty sorriu e abraçou o primo. Sabia ser puxa-saco quando queria...

"Deixa disso, priminho... O que os olhos não vê o coração não sente... Da mamãe eu cuido! Eu vou ficar por aqui e me divertir... Numa boa... Você precisa me ajudar... Ligar pra ela e dizer que vai tomar conta de mim...".

"Tem dinheiro?".

"Como?".

"Você ouviu. Tem dinheiro para pagar o seu flat e tudo o mais? Se estiver acabando, e a minha tia não mandar mais dinheiro para você, não conte comigo!".

Misty fez um muxoxo adorável.

"Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro!".

"Ótimo, porque se precisar, não vou emprestar mesmo!".

"Seu muquirana!".

"Todos passam a mão na sua cabeça dourada, Misty, está na hora de alguém botar você na linha".

"Não vai ser você".

"Não, mas não quero levar a culpa depois das loucuras que você faz... Arrume outro otário, primo. To fora dessa. Já tenho que responder pelas MINHAS loucuras".

"Vamos chegar a um acordo".

"Você quer um acordo? Muito bem... Volte para Paris".

"NADA DISSO".

Afrodite foi até o balcão do bar e puxou uma agenda de couro preta que estava ali. Jogou-a nas mãos do primo.

Misty indagou, curioso:

"O que é isso?".

A música alta os faziam falar alto um com o outro, para que pudessem se escutar.

"Minha agenda de tarefas. Tem aí várias coisas para serem feitas amanha cedo. SE, ouça bem, eu disse SE! Se você me ajudar com a boate, eu vou pensar em ligar para a tia e pedir para ela liberar você para trabalhar comigo. Ela me disse que estava na hora de você fazer algo sério na vida... Bem, chegou a hora".

Misty fez uma expressão adorável de puro terror.

"Trabalhar? A porra dos seus namorados deve ter subido para o seu cérebro! Eu não quero! Estou aqui para curtir!".

"Ela já me ligou hoje de manhã quatro vezes, ouviu? QUATRO VEZES! E eu nem sabia onde você havia se metido!".

Misty engoliu em seco e deu um lindo sorrisinho amarelo.

Havia se metido na 'tora' de um lindo brasileiro... E logo depois ficara lá, na bomboniere, saboreando chocolate e o seu copo de café de 500ml, enquanto seguia com os olhos o homem mais lindo que já vira, um simples garçom!

Ah, aquele homem de olhos de cristal era inesquecível! Tinha que dar um jeito de voltar a se encontrar com ele! Por isso, não poderia ir para Paris de jeito nenhum!

"Dite, seja razoável, eu prometo...".

"Sem promessas, Misty. Ou pega, ou larga".

Misty suspirou. Iria ganhar tempo com seu primo para ver o que dava... Não gostava nada da idéia de trabalhar.

"Tudo bem, eu topo. Agora me deixe em paz para dançar! Amanhã eu pego essa agenda idiota para ler!".

Sem esperar pela resposta, Misty devolveu a agenda para Afrodite e foi gingando o corpo esguio em direção à pista de dança...

Dite ficou por ali, pensando se socava Misty ou se dava uma lição em Di Angelis. Resolveu-se pela segunda opção. Não iria deixar aquele italiano desumano sem uma resposta à altura por tudo que lhe dissera...

Caminhou até onde estava Shura... Pelo visto o espanhol voltara a mesa depois que Milo e Kamus foram embora. Inclinou-se muito para ele e aproximou os lábios do outro, muito próximo, até que os lábios de ambos quase se tocassem...

"Guillén... Se for menos tapado do que esse italiano, se for um macho da era moderna, juro que vou dar a você a melhor noite da sua vida... Aliais, os homens antigos já eram sábios, veja Alexandre, O Grande, por exemplo... Acho que ele era grande em tudo, assim como você deve ser, meu touro...".

Guillén Shura Quesada Montoro sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar inteirinho quando o perfume de rosas de Afrodite, misturado à pele do sueco, impregnou suas narinas. Sentiu seu sexo reagir comprimindo-se desconfortavelmente em suas calças. Madre de Dios! Ese hombre era un diablo!

"Calma, muchacho. Eu não estou muito certo sobre isso...".

"Vou fazer você enterrar todas as suas dúvidas de uma vez... Em mim...".

Enquanto falava, Afrodite sentou-se ao lado de Shura e fez uma carícia ousada no sexo dele por baixo da mesa. O outro soltou um gemido rouco. Lindgren percebeu que era hora do tudo ou nada! Tomou a boca do espanhol num beijo arrebatador, enquanto acariciava os cabelos espetados com uma das mãos e novamente o sexo de Shura com a outra... O espanhol gemeu de novo, ainda mais alto. Que o preconceito fosse para o diabo! Hoje iria comer esse viado nem que fosse a última coisa que fazia na vida...

"Si, si, te quero mucho".

Afrodite exultou. Havia vencido a primeira etapa do seu plano...

"Ótimo. Vou pedir a melhor safra de champagne da casa. Depois, vamos para a suíte que eu tenho aqui, numa ala especial...".

Afrodite praticamente se sentou no colo de Shura.

Na pista, onde Carlo estava com a morena, ele chegou a gelar, como se um vampiro houvesse lhe roubado todo sangue do corpo... Não era possível o que estava vendo!

"Vamos para a minha mesa... AGORA!".

Ele empurrou a morena com força, quase a arrastando pelo braço. Chegou na mesa onde Dite e Shura se 'pegavam' em tempo record.

"Atrapalhamos? Shura, o que tem essa boate que todos enlouquecem? Primeiro Kamus, agora... VOCÊ!".

Dite exultou pela segunda vez em pouco tempo. Carlo estava ali, os olhos brilhando ódio puro, olhando para Shura entre raiva e choque.

Antes que Guillén dissesse algo, foi Afrodite quem respondeu:

"Shura é apenas mais liberal do que você, bofe. Mas quero que deixemos as nossas diferenças de lado... Quero lhe pedir desculpas pelo modo rude que o tratei".

Aí sim, o queixo de Carlo caiu de vez. Como é? O intratável do Afrodite, pedindo PERDÃO? Isso só podia ser algum tipo de armadilha... Só que ele não podia imaginar qual era...

Ficou momentaneamente sem saber o que dizer... Afrodite aproveitou essa pequena brecha de silêncio para dar sua cartada final...

"Tanto que quero me desculpar que vou lhe dar um presente... Ângela é minha funcionária. Depois de Shaka, ela era quem mais recebia solicitações de 'serviços especiais'... Sabe o que vou fazer? Vou dar ela a você, querido, 'free'. Isso mesmo. Não vai pagar nada por ela. Eu cubro a parte dela...". Sorria, com falsa candura. "Bem, na verdade, eu tenho uma proposta adoravelmente indecente para vocês... Vamos subir, os QUATRO. Eu e Shura, ela e você! Meu quarto é grande o suficiente. Muito confortável, com uma piscina olímpica na varanda... E a champagne vai mesmo rolar solta, por minha conta...".

Shura arregalou seus olhos de espanto, não gostava de fazer sexo com uma multidão, mas... Diabos, porque não? Não iria desistir de comer aquele viado nem que tivesse um batalhão olhando para eles dois! Não tinha medo de ser o que não era! Carlo que fosse se tratar num psicólogo, não ele! Não se importava se Afrodite fazia isso para provocar o outro, ou não. O importante é que o sueco seria dele, Shura! Respondeu:

"Por mim, tudo bem... E você, Di Angelis? Vai subir com a gente? Ou vai perder a chance de levar a morena livre de encargos e impostos?".

Agora sim, Carlo se via numa verdadeira armadilha. Se xingasse Afrodite, como queria, iria parecer mesmo um tremendo ingrato, já que outro lhe oferecia uma bandeira branca e uma mulher linda de brinde... Se dissesse que era puritano, que não queria dois homens no quarto com ele, bem... Seria essa mesmo a verdade? Ou toda aquela raiva de Shura era porque ele tomara um passo que ele próprio não tinha coragem de dar? Não, absurdo. ISSO NÃO! Estava com raiva do espanhol porque era outro enrustido, só isso! Mas agora, não iria bancar o tolo ali, na frente deles, e da mulher também, que o olhava visivelmente interessada. Se era guerra que aquela bicha sueca queria, era guerra que ela iria ter! Não iria amarelar como um bebezinho...

"Claro que eu vou. Champagne e uma bela signorina. Não iria recusar isso por nada".

Afrodite sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, ao mesmo tempo em que o coração quase lhe saia pela boca. E agora? Teria coragem de ver Carlo e a morena juntos sem ter uma crise de ódio? Ah, teria que ter. Antes que o italiano conseguisse fixar sua atenção na mulher, iria fazer ele ver um verdadeiro espetáculo entre ele, Dite, e Guillén. O italiano iria levar no focinho o que estava perdendo, ou não se chamaria mais Afrodite Lindgren! Não seria Ângela páreo para ele. Aliás, mulher nenhuma era! Levantou-se, resoluto...

"Então vamos, senhores... Não quero perder um minuto da nossa festa particular...".

**.:.OoO.:.**

O quarto, luxuosíssimo, estava apenas com a luz de alguns candelabros. Como Afrodite dissera, era amplo e aconchegante, quase um outro salão. Uma enorme cama de casal em dossel, na cor bordô e dourada, ocupava o centro do ambiente, mas um jogo de sofás de couro ficava ao lado da lareira, e também enormes almofadas indianas que Dite aprendera a gostar com Shaka, de modo que havia mesmo ali espaço para quatro, tranqüilamente. Garçons silenciosos e invisíveis haviam deixado nos criados mudos, segundos antes à entrada dos dois 'casais', várias garrafas de champagne _Dom Perrignon_ da melhor safra, mergulhadas no gelo. Os copos de cristais eram convidativos... Mas Afrodite não perdeu nem um segundo sequer... Jogou Shura em direção à cama, desnudando-o com a perícia de um lince faminto!

Logo a seguir, começou a tirar suas próprias vestes, mais vagarosamente. Fazendo uma verdadeira exibição do seu corpo, tirando peça por peça com a elegância de um streapper! Logo, exibia seu corpo nu e excitado, desafiando Carlo com os olhos. Depois, acintosamente, virou-se de costas para ele, exibindo a perfeição dos glúteos pequenos e firmes, as costas largas, que recebiam nelas a cascata de cabelos louríssimos, quase brancos. Debruçou-se sobre Shura, na cama, subindo sobre ele como um tigre gracioso. Beijaram-se.

Carlo via aquela cena, boquiaberto.

Ângela tentou começar com o italiano um ritual de carinhos, mas ele, apesar de gostar do cheiro e dos toques da morena, não conseguia desgrudar os olhos daqueles dois, que agora estavam rolando pela cama alucinadamente.

O corpo de Afrodite, sob a luz das velas, tinha a exata impressão de ser feito de seda e luar. Ao contrário do que o italiano pensara, não era grotesco! Era forte, mas harmonioso, como se os Deuses houvessem criado aquele corpo sob um capricho exclusivo da natureza! E não tinha um único pêlo...

Sem perceber o que fazia, o italiano ficou ali, impassível, no meio do quarto. Não percebia isso, mas estava totalmente enfeitiçado por aquele bailado que os dois corpos masculinos faziam sobre a cama...

Shura e Afrodite se enroscavam como duas serpentes famintas. Lambiam-se, tocavam-se, gemiam... Os sons dos gemidos ficavam cada vez mais intensos...

Afrodite se ofereceu, inclinando as nádegas bonitas na direção do espanhol que o tomou para si com fúria sem muito preparo. Enquanto a cavalgada começava, Afrodite olhava Carlo acintosamente. Olhos nos olhos... Dor, prazer e desafio bailavam nos olhos bonitos do sueco. Um sorriso brejeiro de vitória e escárnio bailava em seus lábios bonitos...

"Querido...".

Carlo ignorou a súplica da garota. A única reação que conseguia ter era olhar para aquela cavalgada furiosa que Shura fazia em Afrodite!

Seu corpo doía de excitação, mas não era por causa dos esforços de Ângela... Aquele maldito o afrontava...Enlouquecia-o!

Shura continuava arremetendo-se em Afrodite com uma urgência avassaladora. Nunca imaginara o quão delicioso poderia ser estar entre aquelas carnes. Era apertado, delicioso, e ainda sentia o sueco se contraindo, fazendo assim ir a loucura, ao sentir seu membro imprensado.

"Hummm... Dio... és delicioso". Falava enquanto golpeava mais e mais fortemente.

Afrodite gemia. Mordia os lábios deixando-os bem avermelhados. Sentia as estocadas cada vez mais forte, mais fundo, tocando sua próstata, lendo-o a gemer como um louco. Tudo isto era somado ao fator de nunca quebrar contato visual com Carlo. Sorria internamente ao notar que o italiano não conseguia fazer nada, além de apenas ficar olhando o 'show' entre ele e Shura.

Ângela lambia o pescoço de Carlo enquanto retirava-lhe a calça. Notou com os toques, que o italiano se encontrava excitado e bem rijo. Sorriu e continuou suas investidas, alienada que toda aquela excitação, não provinha de si, de seus toques, mas sim de um casal a parte.

Carlo deixava-se manipular. Xinga mentalmente por não conseguir se desligar. _'Maledetos'_.

Shura deslizou uma de suas mãos da esbelta cintura de Afrodite, para a massa loiríssima que estava espalhada pelas costas moldadas do sueco. Segurou um farto punhado de fios e puxou firme. Como se assim pudesse segurar as rédeas de um cavalo selvagem.

Afrodite abriu mais a boca deixando escapar um longo gemido. Não só de dor, mas de prazer. Lambeu os lábios secos enquanto sua cabeça era puxada pra trás a cada estocada de Shura. Rebolou. Começou a rebolar entre as estocadas e sorriu com satisfação, ao notar, mesmo com os olhos enevoados de excitação, que Carlo havia lambido os lábios apreciando a cena.

"Isso... Hummm... vai... mais... hummmm... mais forte Shura!". Pedia com luxuria entre gemidos.

**.:.OoO.:.**

Shaka foi até o endereço do cartão que Mu lhe dera. Era um elegante flat e, nele, uma secretária solícita o recebeu. Ficou em silêncio, tentando adivinhar o que aconteceria depois...

Ela conversou com ele, tomou suas medidas de corpo com uma fita métrica, como se fosse lhe providenciar roupas. Na verdade, logo em seguida a esses procedimentos e um telefonema rápido, a casa Armani, mandou um funcionário ali, cortez, com vários pacotes: sapatos, meias, blazer elegantes, camisas.

Shaka balançou a cabeça veementemente.

"Não, eu prefiro as minhas roupas...".

Na verdade, não tinha mais nada! Aquele cretino do Mutisha havia lhe tomado tudo, mas ainda tinha umas poucas peças que tirara na boate de Afrodite quando fôra chutado pra fora. Pelo menos, não iria se apresentar a Mu com as roupas que este pagara! Era um puto, mas tinha o seu orgulho!

Colocou as caixas sobre o sofá...

"Aqui vai ser onde ficarei até o senhor Mu chegar, não é?".

A secretária deu um olhar meio sem jeito para ele, mas respondeu de maneira impessoal...

"Não. Na verdade, minhas ordens são de instalar o senhor na mansão do senhor Dorje".

Shaka arregalou os olhos de espanto. Como é? Aquele calhorda o queria, ele, Shaka, na casa dele, Mu, como se fosse um cachorrinho novo? Não era possível! Então havia mentido, quando dissera que ele ficaria num apartamento sozinho...

Ah, quando o encontrasse dessa vez iria SIM usar o taco de beisebol na cabeça do cretino! Pena que largara o taco na boate... Mas isso não iria ficar assim...

Suspirou, tentando manter a calma.

"Muito bem. Vou me banhar e colocar as minhas próprias roupas, depois... Iremos ver o senhor Mu. Por favor, cuide de Parvati para mim".

A mulher assentiu e Shaka fôra tomar uma ducha. Precisava daquele banho para acalmar os seus nervos. Há muito não se lembrava de estar tão tenso assim. Apenas quando... Suspirou fundo... Apenas quando morava com seu pai...

E agora? Que atitude deveria tomar? Conseguiria mesmo ser submisso e subserviente? Duvidava... Mas tinha que levar adiante seus planos de fazer aquele homem pagar por tudo o que lhe fizera...

Fechou os olhos... Murmurou, baixinho...

"Senhor Brahma... Dê-me força para a vingança que me acalenta... Kali, a Deusa da destruição e da morte, deve guiar os meus passos... Eu não posso fraquejar diante dele... Nunca".

A imagem do pai e do empresário se misturavam em sua mente. Repulsa, amor, ódio, numa roda eterna do destino...

**.:.OoO.:.**

Mu, depois de ver os rapazes acabarem de arrumar as coisas de Shaka e irem embora, ficou absorto nos seus relatórios e afazeres de rotina. Na verdade, estava ansioso. Curioso mesmo, tentando imaginar como Shaka chegaria ali, na sua mansão. Ah, estava se iludindo! O hindu logo estaria fascinado pelo dinheiro, e seria apenas mais um brinquedo enjoativo, como todos os outros... Era sempre assim...

Havia uma tensão quase física no ar. Finalmente, Mu percebeu que seus ombros estavam tensos demais. Desligou o computador e parou seus relatórios. Foi até a sala principal, onde havia um bar tão grande quanto o que ficava na boate de Afrodite. Serviu-se de wisk com gelo. Uma única dose, para relaxar...

Foi quando seu mordomo entrou e anunciou a chegada do senhor Sidartha. Mu virou-se. Ficou encantado com o que viu: Shaka usava uma das roupas de apresentação da boate.

Céus, estava lindo! Um véu púrpura e dourado lhe cobria a cabeça, e um sari do mesmo tom escondia o corpo, que Mu bem sabia, era de uma perfeição adorável. Os pés, graciosos, estavam com sandálias de couro e pintados com henna. Um trabalho belíssimo.

Shaka descobriu o rosto. A mão longilínea e alva estava também com graciosos pontos de henna, formando uma linda mandala. Mu sentiu um frêmito de frio. Ou de excitação. Não sabia bem dizer o que era.

Os olhos de Shaka, pintados com khal, pareciam ser os de uma pantera de olhos azuis... Uma pantera de cabelos dourados. Ele, Mu, sentia um ódio visceral brilhar naquelas íris azuis...

"Oras... Preferiu vestir as roupas da sua terra ao invés dos meus presentes?".

Shaka deu um sorriso... Frio. Um sorriso que fez Mu ter a certeza de que aquele rapaz lindo não se deixaria domar com facilidade.

"Não aceito presentes, senhor. Apenas o pagamento de praxe pelos meus serviços! Essa é uma das minhas regras: não aceitar presentes da escória! Além disso, fiz questão de vir vestido como costumo ir para qualquer bordel. Porque para mim, é isso o que você e essa casa representam: um serviço de bordel, nada mais".

Mu sentiu aquelas palavras como uma bofetada na cara. Não estava acostumado a ser afrontado daquela maneira. Na verdade, qualquer outro vadio no lugar de Shaka estaria se atirando aos seus pés. Deu um sorriso cínico...

"Acha que vai conseguir mais de mim se fazendo de difícil?".

"Pense o que quiser de mim, Mutisha. Na verdade, o que você pensa não me atinge. Você não me conhece, somos dois estranhos. Por isso, se acha que estou jogando com você para extorqui-lo, o problema é seu".

Mu mantinha nos lábios bonitos um sorriso superior de total descrédito a tudo o que Shaka dizia:

"Se é assim tão correto, adorável vagabundo, diga-me, porque veio, então?".

"Porque, segundo você, tenho uma dívida, por causa do carro. Se a tenho, vou pagá-la, Mu, porém, acredito no oposto: que você é o devedor. Se isso for verdade aos olhos de Budha, eu também ficarei aqui, até que você me pague tudo o que me deve. E lhe garanto que não estou falando de dinheiro. De uma forma ou de outra, você vai pagar...".

"Pois acho que está falando de dinheiro sim! Sua linguagem bonita não me comove, Shaka. E, já que temos contas a acertar, vamos começar os nossos acertos agora mesmo! Estou dando a mínima para o seu palavreado esotérico. Vadio é vadio. E ponto final".

Antes que Shaka pudesse retrucar algo, Mu o prendeu nos braços e tomou os lábios bem feitos num beijo punitivo. Shaka ficou hirto, inerte. Na verdade, não estava acostumado a ser beijado. Beijo para ele era algo sagrado e, ao mesmo tempo, profano. Algo que violava a alma!

Pasmem! Subitamente, sentiu que seus lábios correspondiam, como se possuíssem vida própria.

Nunca, céus, nunca havia feito isso... Nunca havia tido aquela sensação deliciosa, como se voasse e também, como se, ao mesmo tempo, estivesse caindo num abismo sem fim... Era... Bom...

O beijo lânguido e longo continuava... As línguas se enroscavam... Sentiam o gosto uma da outra... Os corpos buscavam-se avidamente, como se tivessem vontade própria, independente da voz da mente ou da razão!

O gemido sensual, baixo e grave, de Mu excitou Shaka ainda mais... E suas próprias reações o chocaram!

Normalmente, fazia loucuras sexuais para seus clientes vips, mas nunca, em hipótese alguma, se deixava beijar. Era mais uma das estranhas regras que tinha para si. Era um modo de manter o autocontrole da sua mente e o domínio de si próprio. Por isso, um princípio de pânico começou a invadir o seu íntimo. Ao contrário do que parecera a princípio, o beijo de Mu havia deixado de ser violento, e estava acordando nele, Shaka, uma libido adormecida, algo explosivo, atordoante, que ele odiava sentir!

Uma coisa era reagir mecanicamente aos instintos do corpo... Outra coisa era desejar aquele homem que deveria ser seu inimigo! Não estava ali para isso! Não queria!

Sentia-se... Sujo... Exatamente quando o pai forçava uma ereção nele, Shaka...

Tentou esquivar-se. A súbita esquiva irritou Mu, que lhe aplicou um golpe certeiro de jiu-jitsu e o jogou no chão, caindo imediatamente sobre ele. Adorou ver a cascada dourada de cabelos se esparramar no carpete da sala. Acariciou o rosto bonito com doçura, mas também com um sentimento de posse absoluta.

"Se bancar o fresco, vai ser pior. Não me incomodo de repelir a ceninha que fizemos lá no seu camarim, mestiço. Você vai dançar apenas uma música aqui. A minha".

A resposta de Shaka foi a de cuspir no rosto do Sr. Mutisha Dzogchen Dorje!

**OoOoOoO**

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

_Agradecemos de todo o coração os coments feito a nossa baby.  
Estaremos respondendo dúvidas e quaisquer outras perguntas em um lugarzinho especial.  
**http (2ptos)(2barras)marcas-do-destino. weblogger. com. Br**_

_Passem lá e nos dê um olá._

**_Beijos_**

**_Jade Toreador e Litha-chan_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Título da fic**: **Marcas do Destino**  
**Personagens principais:** Mu e Shaka  
**Personagens secundários:** Miro, Kamus, MdM, Shura, Afrodite e outros  
**Classificaçã**o: Yaoi, A.U., O.C.C., Angst, Dark-Lemon, Lemon, Romance_

**_Autoras:_**_**Litha-chan** e **Jade Toreador**_

**_OBSERVAÇÃO:_**_Esta fic aborda caso de pedofilia, mas não como forma gratuita e sim para exemplificar um fato que realmente acontece no mundo com algumas famílias. Procuraremos não descrever as cenas, mas faremos alguns relatos necessários para a melhor compreensão e desenvolvimento da história._

_**Notas explicativas sobre os personagens:**_

_Os nomes de alguns personagens foram criados por mim e pela Jade. Somente **Carlo di Angelis** é de autoria da escritora **Pipe**. Vamos aos nomes para que vocês não fiquem perdidos no decorrer da fic, ok?_

_**Mu de Áries - **Mutisha Dzogchen Dorje**  
Shaka de Virgem** - Sidartha Kramahidja Swentson  
**Milo de Escorpião - **Milo Nikos Aleksiou Sikelanós  
**Kamus de Aquário** - Michel Kamus Monchelieu  
**Afrodite de Peixes** **- **Afrodite Lindgren Göte Gunnar  
**Shura de Capricórnio - **Guillén Shura Quesada Montoro  
**Misty de Lagarto - **Misty Lindgren Reenê Forann_

_Conforme a fic for se desenvolvendo outros personagens irão aparecendo, então a medida isto for ocorrendo, nas notas explicativas, poderá haver menção sobre o nome de um determinado personagem._

**_Sumário:_**_O destino tece bênçãos e tragédias nos corações de ricos e pobres, todos estão inexoravelmente presos na roda kármica da vida. O amor e o ódio queimam as marcas do destino, revelando dores e alegrias num rodamoinho interminável de emoções..._

_**Boa Leitura...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Marcas do Destino **

**- Capítulo 4 –**

* * *

Pregara o olho?

Nem por um segundo. Havia fortes olheiras arroxeadas nos olhos azul-violetas. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam penteados para trás, fortemente, num rabo de cavalo rigorossíssimo,porque Kamus descontara todo seu nervosismo na força com que penteara o cabelo e o prendera. Mas aquela dorzinha de cabeça que estava chegando, ele bem sabia, não tinha nada a ver com o elástico que puxava sua cabeça, mas sim, com as lembranças da noite anterior.

Já praguejara contra Milo, já recitara mil vezes para si mesmo que Milo era um conquistador, um rapaz que adorava colecionar outros para sua coleção, como se colecionasse selos ou tampinhas.

Desde o tempo da escola conhecia Milo e sabia bem disso... Como é que podia se deixar levar na lábia do seu amigo? Era... Deus, isso não podia estar acontecendo. Simplesmente não podia. Não com ele.

Respirou fundo e diminuiu um pouco a velocidade do carro.

Percebeu que dirigia como um sonâmbulo, automaticamente, com as mãos nervosamente agarradas ao volante, rumo ao aeroporto. Só percebeu que já havia chegado ali e que estava parado no estacionamento há vários minutos, quando um avião passou voando baixo e fazendo aquele barulho típico e ensurdecedor.

Pegou o embrulho que estava na sua maleta e o segurou com as mãos crispadas, como se fosse pesado demais para a sua força e sua consciência.

Um anel de noivado.

Comprara-o para Annethe na melhor joalheria da Grécia dias atrás, e não seria uma brincadeira de mau gosto que Milo fizera no estacionamento que iria mudar seus planos.

Era um homem.

Um homem que não desejava outro homem, que não amava outro homem... Desejo. Amor. Céus, o que eram aquelas palavras loucas na sua mente insana? Milo era um homo que não tinha a palavra amor para outro cara. Só diversão, laser, conquista, sexo, luxúria. Não. Não. Não...

Chega. Isso já estava ficando melodramático demais. Um único não bastava.

Desceu do carro e foi encontrar a noiva.

**..:.O.:..**

Annethe já se encontrava há alguns minutos esperando no salão do aeroporto. Sabia que não ficaria esperando muito, pois a pontualidade de seu francês era sempre perfeita.

Estava maravilhada. Nunca imaginou que a Grécia poderia ser um país encantador. Pelo pouco que vira antes de aterrissar, e pelo pouco que já ouvira de Kamus, poderia dizer que sua estadia seria muito bem aproveitada. Ao lado do namorado, em um lugar com uma carga histórica belíssima, poderiam passear por todos os lugares: Coliseu, Parthenon, teatros e anfiteatros... Tudo, todos os lugares.

Somente ela e seu amado.

Sorriu ao avistar a silhueta inconfundível de Kamus andando pelo salão vindo em sua direção. Lindo como sempre, vestia uma calça caqui, camisa branca com as mangas dobradas ate o antebraço, cabelos presos e óculos escuros. Era impossível não distinguir Kamus em meio a uma multidão. Por mais discreto que fosse, sua beleza era uma marca. Por isto, e por outras qualidades,era que se encantara: se apaixonara por ele!

Acenou de forma contida, ainda portando um sorriso nos lábios que só se alargava a cada passo de aproximação do francês.

Quem por ali transitava, não conseguia deixar de observar a bela mulher loira e sorridente, parada na sala de espera. De vestido azul claro de corte fino, cabelos longos e soltos, sapatos alto, Annethe também conseguia o seu destaque. Na verdade, tanto ela quanto Kamus podiam ser taxados de um digno "casal propaganda". Eram aqueles tipos perfeitos, belos, de aparência sempre agradável. O homem sério e executivo e a bela mulher sem defeitos... Será?

"Kamus mon cher, que saudades!".

Abraçou fortemente o corpo do francês logo que este se colocara a sua frente.

Kamus estava tenso. Sua mente ainda estava a mil. Pensava em Milo, pensava em Annethe e, principalmente, pensava na pequena caixa que se encontrava agora em seu bolso da calça, já que a maleta havia sido deixada no carro.

Um beijo discreto e rápido de Annethe queimou agradavelmente os lábios de Kamus, tirando-o do seu devaneio e também o fazendo lembrar de lábios mais fortes, mas não menos deliciosos! Milo...

Estremeceu e corou. Tesão, vergonha, agitação... Tudo isso reverberou nos olhos lindos de Kamus e Annethe, erroneamente, achou que aquela inquietação toda do amante e seu súbito rubor eram somente por causa dela! Riu e se aconchegou ainda mais no corpo esbelto dele.

"Vejo que também sentiu saudades!".

Ele sorriu, tentando fingir uma calma que estava longe de sentir. Respirou fundo. Não iria perder o controle da sua vida! Desde pequenino, gostava de se colocar em situações seguras, onde ele podia claramente decidir o rumo da sua vida sem surpresas ou emoções fortes. Não seria agora que Milo, com a súbita determinação de conquistá-lo, faria sua vida amorosa virar de ponta cabeças!

"Eu também senti... Gostaria de levar você para conhecer a cidade... Tem um restaurante não muito longe daqui que...".

"Oh, Kamus...". Annethe sorria, maliciosa. "O único lugar que gostaria de conhecer agora seria o seu apartamento... Um bom banho me faria muito bem... A dois...".

Kamus corou ainda mais, o cabelo ruivo destacava o rubor adorável da sua pele.

"Muito bem, então vamos...".

**..:.O.:..**

Ao contrário do temor inicial de Kamus, ele se saiu muito bem na cama com Annethe. E foi justamente isso que o deixou ainda mais perturbado, porque durante todo ritual amoroso, principalmente no clímax, não conseguira deixar de pensar em Milo. Havia feito amor com os pensamentos divididos, e pensamentos nada puros, diga-se de passagem...

Annethe desencaixou-se do corpo dele e se aninhou sobre ele, desandando a falar enquanto fazia carinho nos cabelos ruivos, tão longos quanto os dela... Falava da performance perfeita do amante, de tudo que fariam na Grécia, de como ele era bonito, intercalando apelidos como 'benzinho', 'meu garanhão', 'fofinho'...

Kamus suspirou, quase aborrecido.

Porque as mulheres desandavam a falar bobagens quando estavam satisfeitas? Não podiam simplesmente ficar ali os dois, curtindo a presença um do outro? Aquele falatório todo chegava quase a ser... Banal.

Sorriu, sem jeito. Annethe era muito bonita... Acariciou os seios bem feitos e ela deu um gritinho, lhe dando um beijo delicioso na boca.

Mais uma vez, foi de outro beijo que ele se lembrou... O de Milo!

Imediatamente, Kamus percebeu sua excitação aflorar de novo. Mas não eram os seios de Annethe que provocaram aquela nova ereção... Mas ela não desconfiou de nada...

"Ah, adoro te deixar assim todo aceso...".

Kamus inquietou-se. '_Inferno...'._ Afastou-se um pouco e sentou-se na cama.

"O que foi?".

"Nada, é que...".

Kamus puxou a calça que estava ajeitada na cadeira próxima a cama e tirou do bolso dela o precioso embrulho. Não iria ficar pensando em fantasias tolas mais!

"Eu queria lhe dar isso".

Annethe deu um grito de alegria e excitação quando viu o solitário de diamantes brilhar na caixa de veludo. Colocou-o na mão maravilhada, e pulou da cama, dando um giro de felicidade pelo quarto.

"É LINDO! Um anel de noivado...".

Kamus não gostou do tom fatídico da palavra noivado...

"É apenas um presente, Annethe".

"Oras, meu querido, o presente de um noivo para uma noiva!".

Kamus pensou em abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas dizer o quê? Ela tinha razão, não tinha? Não era esse o presente para se dizer que queria se casar com uma garota? E não era isso o que ele queria?

Bem nesse instante, a campainha do interfone tocou...

Kamus atendeu e ficou lívido como um cadáver . O zelador estava dizendo - em um inglês com forte sotaque - que Milo estava subindo o elevador social. Um pânico súbito o invadiu... Teve vontade de dizer que não estava, de sumir, de pular a janela do apartamento, tudo ao mesmo tempo...

Desligou o interfone e, ao mesmo tempo, já ouviu a campainha do apartamento tocar...

Annethe fez um beicinho de contrariedade...

"Você está esperando alguém?".

"Não, é que... O meu colega Milo...".

Annethe riu, satisfeita.

"Aquele seu amigo playboy? Ah, ele vai ser o primeiro a saber do nosso noivado!".

Kamus empalideceu ainda mais. Não tinha idéia de como estava adorável nu, com os cabelos em desalinho, e o ar totalmente perdido...

"Annethe, não...".

Mas que nada! Ela nem esperou Kamus terminar o que dizia!

Enfiou-se no hobby preto que Kamus costumava usar e correu para a sala para abrir a porta para Milo. Agoniado Kamus não sabia se realmente pulava a janela ou se ia para a sala. Pulou da cama e se enfiou num outro hobby. Céus... Que situação...

Foi para a sala com a carinha de um adorável condenado a morte.

**..:.O.:..**

Do lado de fora da porta Milo encontrava-se impaciente. Sabia que Kamus levaria aquela... aquela... Aquela mulher para o próprio flat e ao ter a confirmação do zelador que Kamus não se encontrava sozinho no apartamento, sentiu seu peito se apertar e uma chama de raiva começar a crescer dentro de seu corpo. Só de imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo dentro daquele lugar... Seus punhos se cerraram.

Notou a porta sendo aberta e uma loira espalhafatosa vestida num hobby preto – o de Kamus – lhe sorrir intensamente. '_Cachorra de uma figa!'. _Pensou ao fitar o rosto sorridente da mulher.

"Milo Nikos! Há quanto tempo, anda entre... Kamus já está vindo...". Falou puxando o grego pela mão.

Estava sem ação. Para dizer a verdade a única ação que lhe vinha a cabeça, seria a de jogar aquela cópia muito mal feita de si, pela janela do apartamento. Quando foi que lhe dera brecha para que a loira o tocasse! Seus olhos divisaram o corpo de Kamus surgindo no corredor, vestido com um outro hobby.

Raiva e desejo brilharam nos olhos do grego.

"Kamus... será que poderíamos ter um dedinho de prosa em particular lá no seu quarto?" Milo forçou o sorriso, fingindo estar tudo bem.

Kamus estava tenso, no limite de uma crise dos nervos. Teve que apelar para seu lado racional e frio para não deixar seu autocontrole naufragar. Por outro lado, conhecia Nikos o suficiente para saber que deveria afastá-lo de Annethe o quanto antes...

"Nethe, eu e ele não demoramos, ele... Eu já volto!"

Caminhou para o quarto tentando fingir uma calma que estava longe de sentir... Ergueu o narizinho aristocrático e fechou a porta com os dois lá dentro...

Milo infelizmente fitou a cama desarrumada constatando o óbvio... Que Kamus transara com aquela vadia. Seus olhos se desviaram da cama para o corpo do ruivo... Mal notara seus atos, quando deu por si já havia pressionado o corpo de Kamus contra a parede ao lado da porta. Seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distância. Os olhos de Milo brilhavam de fúria...

"Eu deveria te encher de porrada agora, sabia? Ou então te jogar naquela cama e terminar o que começamos ontem, antes desta... desta... Ahhh, antes dessa mulher ligar atrapalhando"

Kamus estremeceu. De raiva, de medo e principalmente, de prazer.

O corpo de Milo colado no seu estava surtindo nele um efeito devastador... Ele tentou se livrar daquele corpo forte e deliciosamente másculo colado no seu, mas a fricção involuntária só serviu para excitar os dois ainda mais... Milo chegou a soltar um gemido de puro êxtase...

"Kamus, você é meu, não percebe isso?".

"Queridos... Vocês não acham que deveriam discutir o trabalho de vocês outra hora?". Era Annethe... A voz dela foi como um balde de água fria nos dois...

Milo rosnou, lindo, cheio de fúria...

"Eu vou matar essa vaca...".

"Você não vai fazer nada disso. Vai me soltar e vamos civilizadamente para a sala... Não é hora e nem o lugar de você fazer suas fanfarrices de sempre, Milo. Eu não vou agir como um dos seus garotos, não adianta".

Milo se afastou abaixando a cabeça um pouco deixando a franja lhe cobrir os olhos. Seus dentes estavam trincados de tanta raiva. Raiva contra a vaca que mais uma vez atrapalhava, raiva de Kamus por este ser tão burro, mas de fato, aquele não era nem o momento e nem o lugar. Doía ter que fingir, mas se era isto que Kamus queria... Era isto que lhe daria.

O grego levantou a cabeça esboçando um delicioso sorriso. Passou as mãos pelos fartos fios loiros ajeitando-os. Seus olhos fitaram o rosto do ruivo de forma intensa.

"É melhor irmos para sala, sua noiva pode acabar pensando que estou me aproveitando deste seu lindo corpo, não é mesmo... Kamus?".

O grego não esperou resposta, apenas alcançou a maçaneta abrindo a porta rapidamente e dando de cara com Annethe. Sorriu falsamente para a loira, isto era sinal de perigo com certeza.

"Annethe minha querida... vamos, me conte como vão as coisas na França...". Abraçou a loira e foi conduzindo-a até a sala. Antes de se afastar completamente, lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro em direção a Kamus...

Kamus ficou aturdido com a mudança súbita de Milo. Engoliu em seco, sem saber como interpretar aquela calmaria súbita após o anuncio de toda a tempestade que quase desabara!

Agora, Milo e Annethe conversavam animadamente. Mais do que isso! Milo jogava todo o seu charme em cima da garota, aquele charme infernal que nem o capeta conseguia evitar!

Uma sensação súbita de vazio e frustração foi tomando a mente e o corpo de Kamus. Milo sequer olhava para ele mais! Deu de ombros. Se o que ele falara não fora mero capricho, bem, se Milo o quisesse mesmo, não teria ele estourado com a sua garota? Aqueles pensamentos torturavam Kamus como mil demônios, e ele já não mais sabia se estava feliz ou triste por Milo estar ali abraçado com sua garota, como se ele não desse a mímima mais para o que rolara entres eles dois, Annethe e Kamus, um pouco antes dele, Milo, chegar... Talvez ele não desse a mínima mesmo... E tudo fizesse parte daquele jogo amoroso que Milo adorava praticar...

E para complicar tudo ainda mais, subitamente, a noticia bombástica foi revelada: Annethe estendeu a mão direita e disse, alegre:

"Veja, Milo, o anel de noivado que ganhei de Kamus! Ainda não marcamos a data do casamento, mas logo faremos isso...".

Se fez um silêncio pesado na sala. Milo sequer olhou para o anel, Kamus ou Annethe. Muito pálido, respondeu com a voz inexpressiva e séria... Seu mundo parecia estar ruindo...

"Meus parabéns aos noivos...".

**..:.O.:..**

O belo rosto de Mu expressara até mesmo uma ponta de surpresa. Não acreditava no ato do loiro. Cuspir lhe na cara era algo irritante. Claro, irritante para quem levava, não para quem efetuara tal ato.

Fechou os olhos por breves momentos,controlando sua respiração. Algo dentro de si gritava para não poupar aquele loiro insolente, mas desta vez não seguiria seus mais primitivos instintos. Ia jogar. Não da mesma forma do que o outro , mas iria jogar.

Abriu os belos olhos verdes para fitar uma face completamente rubra. Sabia que tocara em algum ponto da libido de Shaka para ele ter uma reação desta. Afinal, pode sentir o loiro correspondendo ao beijo, e o inicio de ereção que sentia abaixo de si, era algo que não poderia deixar de notar.

"Ora, seu putinho... Quer brincar assim é?"

Sorriu sarcasticamente, enquanto ainda segurava os pulso de Shaka contra o chão. Ajeitou-se melhor sobre o loiro, fazendo questão de roçar-se nele e principalmente na ereção que despertava.

Shaka iria reclamar, retrucar mais uma vez, mas calou-se ao observar a face de Mutisha se aproximando. Arregalou os olhos sentindo-se agoniado com tanta aproximação. Seus belos olhos voltaram-se para os lábios do ariano que ainda sustentavam o sorriso.

Mu parou a milímetros dos lábios de Shaka, que involuntariamente se abriram.

Um só movimento.

Mutisha simplesmente ao invés de vez de tomar lhe novamente os lábios de Shaka, simplesmente deslizou sua língua desde o queixo do loiro, passando pela bochecha, por uma de suas têmporas, até sua testa. Não queria estragar completamente a maquiagem do loiro, mas não podia negar que... Ele era delicioso.

"SEU DESGRAÇADO!".

Uma gargalhada pode ser ouvida.

Mu ria como uma criança travessa. Observar Shaka irritado era por demais tentador.

"Eu? Desgraçado? Ah puto, foi só uma mera lambida em sua bela face... Encare isto como um troco por sua saliva em meu rosto. Sua mãe não te ensinou que cuspir nas pessoas é falta de educação?"

Os olhos brilhavam ao encarar o rosto abaixo de si.

Shaka estava preste a assolar Mutisha com todos os palavrões que conhecia, tanto de sua terra, quanto os que aprendera na Grécia, mas ao ouvir a mera menção sobre sua mãe, desarmou-se, e procurou forças para não chorar. Mexeu-se, tentando se livrar dos braços de Mu, que, apesar de magro, tinham músculos precisos, fortes, que pareciam ser feitos de aço!

Mu entrelaçou as suas pernas nas de Shaka, impedindo-o de sair debaixo dele. Sorria. Um sorriso de satisfação...

"Agora vou lhe mostrar outros modos de usar saliva..."

Tornou a encostar a língua em Shaka, dessa vez, na curvatura entre o ouvido e o pescoço. Um toque gentil ,mas ao mesmo devastador! Involuntariamente, Shaka gemeu de prazer. Fechou os olhos, agora não mais com raiva, mas sim, imbuído de vergonha e perplexidade. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Como podia se sentir assim tão...tão...

"Por favor... Não...Não faça...".

Algo na voz de Shaka fez Mu subitamente compreender que havia medo no coração do hindu. Olharam-se... Mu era voluntarioso, mas não insensível ou tolo. Não chegara a ter domínio absoluto na sua empresa sendo um homem sem visão, que não seguia as próprias intuições.

Queria ainda aquela guerra, queria aquele potranco domado, mas agora o outro parecia estar verdadeiramente frágil. O que seria isso, uma nova estratégia? Quem era Shaka afinal, um puto dissimulado ou um menino assustado?

Contra a sua própria vontade, subitamente, Mu se ouviu dizendo:

"Não vou machucar você desta vez, eu... Eu prometo. Mas eu não vou parar agora, Shaka, nem com um tiro...".

O louro se sentia subitamente fraco e sem forças para lutar. O desejo queimando nele era algo que ele ainda não conseguia compreender.

Os lábios de Mu começaram a deixar um rastro de fogo e saliva por onde passava, fazendo a pele do hindu eriçar-se de puro desejo. Sim, desejo. Dessa vez, foram mesmo inevitáveis os sentimentos carnais que brotaram com a força de um dique arrebentado.

Shaka mordeu os próprios lábios para tentar conter mais um gemido de prazer, mas aquele gesto só serviu para excitar Mu ainda mais! O hindu não fazia idéia de como estava lindo com a respiração ofegante, a face rubra e o olhar lacrimejante reverberando desejo e perplexidade!

Mu ficou por alguns instantes perdido naquele rosto cuja beleza beirava a perfeição absoluta. Intuiu, dessa vez, que Shaka estava sentindo um prazer que escapava do seu frio comportamento de vagabundo, e isso envaideceu o ego dele, Mu. Esqueceu-se, por alguns instantes, que estavam lá os dois numa disputa de poder e de comando. Esqueceu-se quem era o dominador e o dominado. Esqueceu que Shaka era um puto pago, e apenas isso. Havia apenas a descoberta um do outro! As ofensas trocadas haviam sido momentaneamente apagadas pelo calor da paixão!

Mu mergulhou no azul daqueles olhos como se este fosse um grande lago a chamá-lo.

Puxou a roupa de Shaka, desnudando-o vagarosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava seus lugares mais secretos com a língua. Shaka deu um gritinho inesperado de prazer e susto!

Jamais ousou supor que um arrogante como Mu usasse seus lábios e mãos para dar prazer como o que estava recebendo agora! Mu, sem o menor pudor, tocou o sexo pulsante de Shaka com seus lábios e envolveu por completo, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava as costas e as nádegas do outro com dedos hábeis. Um novo grito ecoou no ambiente, seguido de gemidos entrecortados que Shaka não conseguia evitar. Sem pensar no que fazia, agarrou-se aos longuíssimos cabelos pintados de Mu enquanto arqueava o quadril para frente para melhor sentir o sexo oral tórrido que o ariano fazia com ele.

Mutisha lambia e sugava como se o sexo de Shaka fosse um sorvete saboroso! Friccionava-o com maestria. Era um mestre na arte da sedução, e em nada lembrava daquele empresário cruel que forçara Shaka a fazer sexo com ele na boate.

Quando sentiu que Shaka estava perto do gozo, tocou-o novamente nas nádegas e o penetrou com os dedos úmidos de saliva. Um toque intenso, mas suave. A reação do corpo do hindu foi imediata: Shaka soltou um grito extasiado e gozou alucinadamente, espirrando seu sêmen no rosto e no tórax de Mu. Deu um verdadeiro banho de sêmen no ariano e depois tombou, totalmente sem forças, com a respiração ofegante e sufocada pelo prazer que sentia!

Jamais, com todos os seus clientes, sentira algo assim!

Virou-se de costas para Mu, envergonhado, tentando entender ainda aquelas loucas sensações que eram mais fortes do que as provocada por ópio, mas o ariano o puxou de volta e se encostou nele, mostrando que ainda estava excitado, precisando de satisfação.

"Shaka, eu quero ter você... Não me faça agir como um cafajeste de novo. Me aceite."

Na mente de Shaka o que acabara de sentir era inadmissível. Sentir prazer com os toques do canalha que lhe espancara e o fizera um 'puto particular', era algo irritante. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Mu e apesar de ainda sentir o corpo todo tremer pelo gozo, de seus lábios, palavras embargadas de ódios eram vertidas.

"Se depender de mim, NUNCA irei aceitá-lo!". Encarava-o sustentando um ar petulante nos orbes azuis.

Mutisha que até então esperava encontrar o fim de uma resistência - pelo menos naquela noite -, se surpreendera com a resposta. De imediato seu semblante antes relaxado para com o loiro, se fechara. A raiva começava a lhe tomar os sentidos mais uma vez.

Puxou com raiva os cabelos de Shaka para trás. O loiro tentou reagir, mas não era fácil atingir Mu, que treinava diariamente artes marciais, com férrea disciplina, logo cedo, assim que se levantava. Era faixa preta, terceiro dan. Com um movimento agilíssimo, evitou o soco de Shaka e virou o pulso dele, prendendo-o com uma força que beirava a violência...

"Eu deveria quebrar alguns dos seus ossos, vadio... Diga-me, o que pensa que está fazendo? Quem você se crê, Sidartha, para agir comigo como se pudesse decidir o que faz ou deixa de fazer? Você não passa de um vagabundo de rua. Por que acha que sou pior do que as dezenas de clientes de comem você por uns trocados?"

Mutisha falava devagar, seu corpo ainda colado no de Shaka, mas as palavras soavam com a frieza de uma navalha quando cortava a carne...

Shaka sentia-se acuado. Tinha a plana certeza que dali não escaparia ileso, afinal, seguindo o impulso dentro de si, falara a primeira coisa que lhe viera a mente. Como um animal acuado, acabou fazendo a única coisa que poderia fazer... Atacar...

"Porque nenhum deles precisou me espancar para me ter! Você, todo pomposo não aceita uma recusa e precisa agir de violência para ter o que quer... Posso ser um puto como diz, mas não ameaço ninguém...". As palavras saíram entre dentes. Não conseguia deixar de fitar os orbes verdes que brilhavam intensamente.

Mu sentia todos o seu corpo se contrair de raiva, a ponto de uma incomoda dor de cabeça começar a latejar em suas têmporas. Sorriu. Um sorriso frio, cheio de desprezo.

Ergueu-se, o orgulho ferido, a raiva e frustração ferviam dentro dele. Shaka, a principio, demorou a entender que o seu ataque surtira efeito. Mu esquecera por completo o desejo que o consumira instantes atrás.

"Muito bem, vadio. Mas nossa guerra ainda não acabou. Não ainda. Vou apenas lhe dar as mesmas igualdades de luta".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?".

"Quero dizer, Sidartha, que não vou forçar você. Não dessa vez. Mas garanto-lhe que vai ficar aqui até pagar o último tostão pelo meu carro... E até se apaixonar por mim. E, quando isso acontecer, quem vai recusar você sou eu, vadio.

Shaka olhou para Mu totalmente incrédulo.

**..:.O.:..**

Shura atendeu prontamente o pedido de Afrodite, estocando mais forte e indo bem mais fundo.

Carlo respirava mais pesadamente à medida que observava a intensidade com que Afrodite era possuído. De fato, aquilo era um show: um delicioso espetáculo que já estava minando toda a sua sanidade, deixando-o ser envolto pela sensação arrebatadora da excitação!

Acabou perdendo completamente a razão ao ver Shura e Afrodite alcançarem o clímax de maneira intensa. Fora arrancado da sua impassibilidade ao ouvir os altos gemidos de gozo intenso que ambos soltaram.

Sem pensar muito, agarrou de forma bruta os braços de Ângela e a aproximou de seu corpo. Seus olhos queimavam de puro desejo. Desejo selvagem!

O italiano, sem conseguir pensar, acabou rasgando toda a minúscula roupa que cobria o corpo de Ângela, não se preocupando se estaria sendo bruto ou não quando arremessou o corpo delicado da mulher por sobre a cama, a mesma que Afrodite e Shura haviam usado e que agora descansam ofegantes.

Carlo estava tão insano que ao tomar o corpo da morena, não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos de Afrodite. Sim, estava 'dando o troco' pela exibição anterior, e maninha seus orbes presos aos de Afrodite quando possuía fortemente, como se fosse um verdadeiro touro furioso, o corpo abaixo de si.

Afrodite sentia-se cansado, mas se segurava para não voar naqueles dois, afinal, fora ele mesmo que provocara tal situação! Uma coisa era certa nisto tudo... Sabia que as atuais atitudes de Carlo davam-se pelo o que o italiano acabara de assistir. Seria praticamente impossível ver uma cena tão explícita de sexo e se manter impassível!No fundo, no fundo, sentia-se até que vitorioso, pois durante todo o ato, tanto dele com Shura, quanto no de Carlo com Ângela, a atenção do italiano estava totalmente voltada para si.

**..:.O.:..**

Passara-se algum tempo. Na larga cama, permaneciam estirados quatro corpos exaustos.

Afrodite se remexeu nos braços de Shura que até então cochilava. Ao seu lado Ângela se aninhava contra o largo tórax musculoso de Carlo, que mesmo cansado, ainda não havia relaxado.

O loiro decidiu-se por levantar da cama e caminhar, sem roupas a lhe cobrir a perfeita nudez, até a grande piscina que era dentro da grade suíte. Andava sensualmente, sabendo que a cada movimento de seu corpo, olhos intensos o acompanhavam. Antes de mergulhar, voltou seu belo rosto em direção a cama, constatando que Carlo ainda o fitava. Em seus lábios, um de seus sorrisos mais belo podia ser visto, mas este somente era direcionado ao italiano. Virou-se para a piscina mergulhando completamente naquelas águas refrescantes.

Carlo ainda estava excitado. Mesmo aquela explosão violenta no corpo da mulher não o saciara por completo, e ele sabia bem o motivo: aquele diabo louro que agora parecia um elfo das águas na maldita piscina!

Ergueu-se, a fúria crescendo igualmente na proporção da sua excitação. Como podia desprezar e desejar ao mesmo tempo, deuses? Aquilo não fazia sentido!

Caminhou como um tigre perigoso em direção a sua presa. A medida em que chegava mais perto, sua raiva aumentava. E seu desejo também.

Respirou fundo e entrou na água, ainda não entendendo bem porquê fazia aquilo.

"Apenas para me limpar, para afugentar o calor da noite...".

Uma vozinha bem lá dentro dele sussurrava... 'Mentira... Mentira...'. E a raiva e a emoção ferviam dentro dele, fazendo os olhos escuros brilhavam como duas tochas intensas.

Afrodite, enquanto isso, ficou de pé no lado mais raso da piscina. Estava agora hirto, o sorriso lindo morrendo seus lábios... Era emoção demais ver Carlo ali, junto dele, nu e belo como o próprio Deus Ares seria. Sim, ele era a própria visão de um deus... Mas um deus belicoso, da guerra... Um deus assim se entregaria ao amor?

Ficaram muito próximos um do outro... Os corpos agora mais excitados do que antes... Aquilo que haviam feito com os parceiros pareciam uma pálida realidade perto das cores rubras da paixão que surgia agora, naquela piscina, entre eles dois.

Uma louca eletricidade parecia vibrar o ar e a água. O desejo carnal e a emoção atingiam agora proporções que nenhum dos dois sabia explicar.

Não precisavam se tocar para sentir o que sentiam. Era algo tão forte que queimaria o próprio inferno!

Dite sentia as pernas bambas, o coração aos saltos, disparado com a dor da expectativa de algo que ele não saiba explicar o que era... E viu nos olhos escuros que o italiano sentia o mesmo. Sem querer, soltou um gemido contido de susto e paixão... Os lábios se entreabriram debilmente, não suportando a dor que todo aquele desejo provocava no seu corpo.

A visão daqueles lábios trêmulos e desejosos foi demais para Carlo. Ele soltou um gemido baixo de raiva e ergueu a mão direita, tocando os lábios com seus dedos, sentindo aquela boca úmida e quente como se fosse um cego desesperado para conhecer uma nova forma. Dite fechou os olhos de emoção e sentiu os dedos fortes no seu rosto e na mucosa de seus lábios... Uma lágrima de dor e desejo escapou do rosto lindo e se misturou nas águas cristalinas...

"Onde você está, Afrodite?".

Era a voz de Shura, que também acordara. Diante da voz do outro homem chamando pelo sueco, Carlo se afastou, e seu rosto se tornou uma máscara de pedra. Dite teve vontade de gritar, de urrar de raiva, de morrer. Poderia jurar que seria beijado caso o outro não houvesse acordado naquele instante...

Quando viu o italiano mergulhar na água e desaparecer, sentiu uma forte melancolia invadindo-o como um grande manto negro.

Mas era orgulhoso, e uma esperança agora teimava em brilhar no seu coração...

Sorriu de novo. Não iria desistir de Carlo. Nunca.

"Já vou...".

Molhou o rosto, saiu da piscina e se enfiou em um roupão. Caminhou para Shura e o abraçou forte, mas tinha na mente um só pensamento...

Venderia a alma ao próprio diabo, mas não teria descanso até que italiano fosse totalmente dele.

_**Continua . . .

* * *

**_

Bem, antes de tudo eu, Litha, peço desculpas pela extensa demora neste capítulo. Sim, o atraso dele ocorreu porque euzinha não conseguia me sintonizar para esta fic... Sorry!

Se não fosse o esforço da Jade no mês de dezembro e nestes últimos dias, com certeza demoraria a sair este capítulo. Digamos que ela me incentivou tanto que basicamente saiu O.O

A Jade não escreveu nenhuma nota, até porque ela está se preparando para voltar de viagem, mas deixo aqui um enorme agradecimento as pessoas que comentaram o capítulo anterior e que estão acompanhando a nossa baby.

**Agradecemos a: **

_**Celly M, Pipe, Cardosinha, Josiane Veiga, Catarina Kasumi, Ia-Chan, Paola Scorpio, Ariadna Blue, Joana, Makie **e **Yumi.**_

Valeu mesmo meninas por acompanhar a nossa baby comentando e nos incentivando.

Espero que todos tenham recebido o nosso cartãozinho de Feliz Ano Novo! Com Muzinho e Shakinha.

Bem... apenas faço um grande pedido a vocês...

Comentem a nossa baby 'risos'.

**_Bjins_**

**_Litha-chan & Jade Toreador_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Título da fic**: **Marcas do Destino**  
**Personagens principais:** Mu e Shaka  
**Personagens secundários:** Miro, Kamus, MdM, Shura, Afrodite e outros  
**Classificaçã**o: Yaoi, A.U., O.C.C., Angst, Dark-Lemon, Lemon, Romance_  
**_Autoras:_**_**Litha-chan** e **Jade Toreador**_

**_OBSERVAÇÃO:_**_Esta fic aborda caso de pedofilia, mas não como forma gratuita e sim para exemplificar um fato que realmente acontece no mundo com algumas famílias. Procuraremos não descrever as cenas, mas faremos alguns relatos necessários para a melhor compreensão e desenvolvimento da história._

_**Notas explicativas sobre os personagens:**_

_Os nomes de alguns personagens foram criados por mim e por Jade. Somente **Carlo di Angelis** é de autoria da escritora **Pipe**. Vamos aos nomes para que vocês não fiquem perdidos no decorrer da fic, ok?_

_**Mu de Áries - **Mutisha Dzogchen Dorje**  
Shaka de Virgem** - Sidartha Kramahidja Swentson  
**Milo de Escorpião - **Milo Nikos Aleksiou Sikelanós  
**Kamus de Aquário** - Michel Kamus Monchelieu  
**Afrodite de Peixes** **- **Afrodite Lindgren Göte Gunnar  
**Shura de Capricórnio - **Guillén Shura Quesada Montoro  
**Misty de Lagarto - **Misty Lindgren Reenê Forann  
**Siegfried de Dubhe**_ _(Guerreiro Deus de Asgard) - Siegfried Dubhe  
**Saga e Kanon (Gêmeos)** – Irmãos Andropoulos_

_Conforme a fic for se desenvolvendo outros personagens irão aparecendo, então a medida isto for ocorrendo, nas notas explicativas, poderá haver menção sobre o nome de um determinado personagem._

**_Sumário:_**_O destino tece bênçãos e tragédias nos corações de ricos e pobres, todos estão inexoravelmente presos na roda kármica da vida. O amor e o ódio queimam as marcas do destino, revelando dores e alegrias num rodamoinho interminável de emoções..._

_**Boa Leitura...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Marcas do Destino **

**- Capítulo 5 –**

**

* * *

**

"_Meus parabéns aos noivos"._

Esta fala, a única que conseguiu dizer diante aquela noticia, ainda reverberava dentro de sua mente. Estava marcada a ferro e fogo, assim como a fala alegre de Annethe lhe dando a notícia oficial do noivado. Teve que se esforçar e muito para no mínimo se manter com uma máscara de falsa felicidade, mas sabia que não estava conseguindo, não para Kamus.

"Veja, Milo, o anel de noivado que ganhei de Kamus! Ainda não marcamos a data do casamento, mas logo faremos isso...".

Sentia-se horrível. Apunhalado e doente. Decepcionado acima de tudo.

Quando citou que Annethe, a noiva, poderia acabar pensando que ele estava se aproveitando de Kamus num quarto trancado, foi apenas uma forma de falar. Por várias vezes chamava a namorada de Kamus com adjetivos como 'patroa', 'noiva', 'cão de guarda de pelagem dourada falsificada'... Claro que este último ficava apenas entre ele e alguns onde Kamus não se incluía. Nunca imaginou que... Que naquele dia, Kamus teria afirmado o compromisso com aquela mulher.

Mais uma vez, entornou a bebida garganta abaixo. Já não mais sentia o amargo ou ardor que a bebida causava, pois já estava mais do que anestesiado.

"Pietro me prepara mais uma dose, bem forte e dupla... Quero sair daqui hoje sem saber onde moro".

O barman apenas fitou ,desalentado, a forma como Milo se encontrava. Conhecia-o há bastante tempo, sabia que o grego era uma pessoa alegre e também estourada, mas nunca... Nunca o tinha visto daquela forma.

"Milo, não acha que já chega por hoje? Já é o terceiro dia que vem aqui e se embebeda deste jeito, só saindo quando perde a consciência e me fazendo ter que levá-lo para casa". Comentou preocupado o jovem barman.

Milo fitou um ponto qualquer no balcão e sorriu tristemente antes de falar:

"É isto que quero Pietro... Perder a minha consciência. Se para não pensar e não me lembrar de nada eu estiver que estar sempre bêbado, então... É a melhor opção. Anda, pare de me enrolar e prepare a bebida".

O grego abaixou a cabeça, deixando que os fios louros lhe escondessem os rosto que, a esta altura, já se encontrava novamente banhado em lágrimas com as lembranças do fatídico dia.

_**§ Flashback §**_

_"Veja, Milo, o anel de noivado que ganhei de Kamus! Ainda não marcamos a data do casamento, mas logo faremos isso..."._

"_Meus parabéns aos noivos"._

"_Ah Milo... Fico feliz por você nos felicitar. Confesso que fiquei um pouco temerosa. Sabe como é, amigos antigos são os mais difíceis de aceitarem, sentem ciúmes dos amigos, das futuras farras perdidas, essas coisas..."._

_A loira sorria enquanto falava. Logo se sentou mais próximo de Milo._

_O grego tentava a todo custo parecer indiferente àquela noticia, mas estava sendo impossível manter os cacos dentro de si, unidos, ainda mais quando sentia os olhos de Kamus sobre si._

"_Temeroso? Só se eu... bem, se eu gostasse de Kamus além do que uma mera amizade, ai sim, você poderia ficar com medo, mas...". Milo antes de finalizar a fala, voltou seu rosto para Kamus e fitou seus olhos. "Kamus é apenas um amigo. Só isto, nem amigo de sexo ele é, até porque gosto dele demais para ser apenas 'mais um para coleção' não é mesmo, Kamus?"._

_Doía... Cada palavra dita lhe furava o coração._

'_Sim, sinto ciúmes, muito ciúmes... Vaca! Você está me tirando a única coisa boa e perfeita que apareceu em minha vida. Um amigo, meu anjo de gelo. O único que me conquistou, meu, era meu antes de você aparecer... Mas que destino mais desgraçado... Amar um amigo comprometido que acha que apenas o desejo para uma transa rápida, que o desejo apenas como mais um para a minha coleção... DROGA KAMUS... Cara... eu te amo, não vê isto?'._

"_Milo? Você está bem?". Era a voz da francesa a lhe cortar os pensamentos._

"_Desculpe, acho que não dormi direito e estou meio aéreo". Voltou o rosto para Annethe._

_"Realmente, já que você falou, estou notando que você está abatido mesmo. Olha se quiser, você pode descansar aqui um pouco enquanto tento preparar algo para o almoço; o que você me diz?"._

_Milo abaixou a cabeça e não conseguiu refrear o pensamento. 'Vaca prestativa... Já deve ter percebido tudo e quer me humilhar mais ainda?'. Levantou-se subitamente do sofá ajeitando a roupa e alguns fios de cabelo que lhe caiam sobre a face cansada._

_"Não é necessário, Annethe. Acho melhor eu ir embora e deixar vocês sozinhos e a vontade"._

"_Mas você não está atrapalhando nada, Milo! Se quiser, fique, assim ficamos os três conversando um pouco após o almoço e quem sabe Kamus ou você podem me mostrar alguns pontos turísticos". Levantou-se também ficando ao lado de Milo._

"_Milo...". Pela primeira vez Kamus se pronunciou desde que saíram do quarto._

_O grego voltou a fitar o rosto sério de Kamus, mas logo desviou os olhos._

"_Sim, Kamus... Diga...". _

"_Se quiser... Pode ficar lá no meu... Quarto descansando...". A voz quase sumiu. 'Stupid... Como posso ser tão burro?'.Pensou ao se dar conta do que acabara de dizer._

_Milo suspirou segurando-se a máximo para não fraquejar. Ali não era hora e nem lugar, não fora isso que Kamus lhe dissera?_

"_Obrigado Kamus, mas tenho que ir mesmo. A... noite de ontem foi um pouco agitada demais e não descansei ainda. Bem... Divirtam-se!"._

_Não esperou despedidas, apenas se direcionou rapidamente até a porta do apartamento e saiu sem olhar para trás. Não conseguiria se segurar se encontrasse os olhos de Kamus novamente._

_A única coisa que lhe veio à mente foi afogar a desilusão na bebida. Por mais difícil que seria ficar bêbado, tentaria a todo custo esquecer. Ao chegar na calçada do prédio, rapidamente montou em sua moto e o barulho de pneus no asfalto pode ser ouvido. Em menos de meia hora já se encontrava no bar, em meio à dor que se apossava de seu coração e alma._

_Essa rotina já entrava no terceiro dia. _

_Nos dias anteriores ia na empresa, resolvia o que tinha que resolver e tão logo podia, já saia correndo de lá evitando encontrar Kamus pelos corredores. _

_Mas hoje, infelizmente, o destino lhe pregara mais uma peça. Ao sair da empresa, se deparou com Annethe e Kamus abraçados no pátio principal. Uma ânsia lhe subiu a garganta ao ver como Kamus beijava a mulher, apertando-a contra seu corpo. _

_Antes que pudesse ser notado pelos dois, andou apressado até seu carro. O trajeto lhe parecia infinito. Quanto mais andava rápido, mais parecia que o carro se encontrava distante. Quando finalmente alcançou o veículo, não processou o chamado que Annethe ao longe lhe fazia. Apenas adentrou o carro, largou as coisas no banco do carona, ligou o veículo e arrancou._

_Agora se encontrava ali... Mais uma vez bebendo..._

_**§ Fim do Flashback §**_

"Nikos? É você mesmo?".

Uma voz feminina lhe chamou a atenção. Conhecia aquela voz, aquele jeito de lhe chamar era único.

Antes de fitar a jovem, Milo procurou limpar o rosto com as mãos.

"Quanto tempo, não é mesmo? Até penso se não estou sonhando, você não é de freqüentar mais essas bandas". Tentou forçar um sorriso ao olhar para o rosto de sua amiga.

"Nikos... o que aconteceu?". A voz saiu preocupada. Em todos os anos de amizade podia se contar nos dedos de uma única só mão quantas vezes vira Milo chorando.

"Ah... você sabe... Problemas aqui, problemas ali... Coisas do coração...". Brincou com o copo vazio sobre o balcão.

"Ai lindo... Ok, sumi por uns tempos, mas... Agora estou aqui e quero saber tudinho, então não aceito negativas, pode ir me contando tudo e largando essa bebida ai".

Milo olhou de lado para jovem e sorriu. Um sorriso triste.

"Você sabe né Marin, eu ainda gosto dele... Estive tão perto... E agora...".

"Você está me dizendo que isto tudo ainda é pelo Kamus? Não acredito Nikos... Ainda?".

"É... Ainda Marin e pelo visto... Sempre será...".

"Ok! Então vamos começar por onde perdi a ponta deste rolo todo... Vai, me diga o que aconteceu para você estar tão abalado assim...".

E Milo após soltar um longo suspirou, começou a contar tudo o que se passara durante aquele tempo em que ele e Marin não se viam. Era bom ter a amiga por perto novamente. Marin tinha um dom especial de acalmá-lo. Era a única mulher que Milo realmente se dava bem.

Quase uma hora depois, Milo já tinha relatado tudo a Marin.

"Oh meu amigo... Eu sinto muito...". Marin realmente estava sendo sincera. Ela sabia como era dolorido um amor não correspondido.

"Eu também, Marin... Eu também, mas... O que posso fazer? Eles estão noivos. Kamus não gosta de mim e até ignora qualquer tentativa minha. Perdi, Marin... Eu o perdi!".

O grego tampou o rosto com as mãos e voltou a chorar.

A japonesa que passara a maior parte de sua vida na Grécia, abraçou o amigo tentando lhe transmitir mais do que apoio. Em sua mente algo estava sendo formado. Talvez poderia ser algo arriscado, mas melhor tentar do que desistir.

"Nikos... Olha... eu tenho uma idéia, mas... Bem, para isto preciso que você esteja disposto. Quer ouví-la?". Marin se afastou e sorriu, confiante.

Milo apenas meneou a cabeça confirmando. Se sua amiga pudesse ajudá-lo, estaria disposto a tudo... Tudo mesmo para ter Kamus.

"Então... Escute-me com muita atenção, grego...".

**oOo**

Afrodite vinha andando sensualmente por entre as mesas. Aos olhos atentos de Carlo, aquilo era uma provocação em forma de gente... _'Un diavolo nell'umano della forma!'_. Não conseguia tirar de sua mente as cenas tórridas que presenciara entre Afrodite e Shura naquela noite na suíte da boate. A cada gemido que saia dos lábios de Afrodite, sentira-se queimar por dentro...

'_Como não consigo deixar de pensar neste uomo? Per Dio... Sono un maschio!'_. Pensava enquanto observava o sueco se aproximar da mesa para logo em seguinte sentar no colo de Shura e beijá-lo de maneira selvagem.

Afrodite se afastou e sorriu para Shura.

"Que bom que você chegou cedo, meu espanhol...". Olhou para Carlo e sorriu mais ainda. "Boa noite, Carlo! Vai querer repetir a dose de Sábado passado? Mesmo hoje ainda sendo dia de semana, posso lhe disponibilizar a mesma acompanhante ou... Algo diferente hoje... O que você me diz?".

O outro o provocava! Maldito! O pior de tudo... Era que seu corpo reagia àquela provocação com uma libido irrefreável.

Carlo rosnou:

"Eu não preciso de um viado para me arrumar mulheres, posso muito bem consegui-las, a hora que bem for".

Shura interferiu, apaziguador... Era notável o mau humor costumeiro de Carlo. Todos conheciam seu temperamento indômito e explosivo, mas o amigo estava exagerando...

"Oras, carcamano, acalme-se... Afrodite está apenas querendo ser gent...".

"Ele que enfie a gentileza dele no rabo, e, quer saber mais? Se quiser ficar afogando o ganso nesse pinico enfeitado, problema seu. Esse lugar não é para mim. Ele fede".

Ergueu-se.

Afrodite, por sua vez, estava muito pálido, graças à ofensa. PINICO ENFEITADO?

Ergueu-se e se colocou entre Carlo e a saída da boate.

"O que você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?".

"Um homem. Pena que Shura está começando a se esquecer do quê é ser um".

O espanhol não gostou nada do que ouviu. Tinha também sangue latino. Era tão explosivo quanto o outro.

"Você pode ser homofóbico a vontade, mas não tem o direito de falar toda essa merda. Eu e Dite... Nos apenas temos um...".

"Oras, é apenas um caso? É isso que vai me dizer, que é uma bimbada sem significado? Ridículo. Com tantas mulheres por aí e você se esfrega nessa latrina bonita. Pra mim, quem gosta de enfiar pau em merda é duas coisas: ou barata de esgoto, ou viado. Não existe uma terceira classificação".

Shura mandou o primeiro soco. Pego de surpresa, Carlo caiu, os lábios espirrando sangue, mas a queda só serviu para o deixar ainda mais furioso. Estava mesmo louco para extravasar a raiva e o tesão contido que sentia. Em menos de dois segundos, se reerguia como um tigre enfurecido e voava para cima de Shura, desferindo um soco tão potente que foi a vez do outro cair.

Os que estavam por ali começaram a gritar de espanto e fazer uma roda para assistir a briga. Rolavam furiosamente como dois titãs em combate.

O estrago prometia ser feio porque, tanto um como o outro, eram exímios boxeadores, sem falar que Carlo ainda passara um bom tempo na Coréia, e, durante sua estadia lá, a serviço da empresa de Mutisha, aproveitara as horas vagas para aprender Tae Kondo.

Dite fez a única coisa que podia fazer. Chamou os seguranças.

Foi preciso nada menos do que cinco desses leões de chácara para seguraram os dois amigos que agora pareciam não estar tão amigos assim.

Shura gritou, furioso:

"Isso na minha terra é vontade enrustida, idiota".

"Oras, vá se foder".

"Chega, vocês dois!".

Afrodite, ele mesmo, queria dar uns bons socos naquele carcamano desalmado. Mandou que os seguranças o empurrassem para fora, o que foi obedecido prontamente.

Carlo ainda gritou, já próximo da saída:

"Eu não iria mesmo ficar nesse antro. Se quiser continuar a briga depois, Shura, sabe onde me encontrar!".

Shura tinha o supercílio rachado e a boca inchada. Lutar com aquele italiano era mesmo uma tarefa suicida. Mas que diabos...

"Madre de Dios, que bicho mordeu esse cretino? Nunca agiu assim comigo antes! Nós já brigamos, mas...".

De repente, Shura ouviu o choro baixinho e agoniado de Afrodite. Oh, céus, agora as coisas começavam a fazer sentido... Afrodite era sempre tão altivo e seguro. Nada ou ninguém o magoava, mesmo quando pisavam em sua opção sexual... Mas Carlo, ah sim, se Carlo conseguia deixar o sueco naquele estado de nervosos... Então...

"Así pues, usted lo ama...".

Agora sim, diante daquela afirmação simples, a máscara de Afrodite caiu por terra de vez. Explodiu um choro doído de amor. Shura o abraçou cavalheiramente, como faria com qualquer garota na mesma situação. Não seria uma situação fácil mesmo para uma menina. No caso de Afrodite, bem, era uma situação ainda muito pior...

"Não fique assim... Ele...".

"Ele me odeia, ah, Shura, eu quero morrer...".

Shura sorriu. Amparou Afrodite e o levou para uma mesa privada, numa sala particular longe dos olhares curiosos...

"Oras, nem parece o nosso Dite falando. Já vai desistir? Não vai ensinar a esse italiano arrogante que em questões de amor nunca se deve cuspir para cima?".

Os olhos de Dite brilharam diante do desafio que Shura lhe propunha...

"Fale ele o que disser, penso como homem e sou homem. Não, não vou desistir assim! Mas é que...".

"Nada de mas... Tome, use o guardanapo e limpe esse rosto lindo...".

Afrodite sorriu diante da gentileza do outro e aceitou o pano de linho branco. Assou o nariz como um garotinho resfriado. Sorriu em meios as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pela face alva:

"Agora sei porque os espanhóis têm fama de serem galantes. Você é um cavalheiro!".

"Já não podemos dizer o mesmo do nosso amigo italiano...".

"Ele me odeia".

"Claro que odeia. Você despertou o desejo dele por outro cara. Você não achou que ele aceitaria isso numa boa, achou?".

Os olhos de Dite se arregalaram de surpresa...

"Mas então...".

"Sim, eu percebi. Ele não tirava os olhos de você naquela noite em que estávamos em quatro. Ele quer você loucamente".

Afrodite deu um suspiro desanimado...

"Mas isso não basta pra mim. Eu quero... Eu quero que ele me ame".

Shura arregalou os olhos rasgados. Tinha mesmo um charme todo próprio.

"Oras, meu caro amigo, então você tem uma tarefa árdua pela frente... Desejo-lhe sorte".

"Vai me ajudar?".

Shura riu...

"Como? Servindo de saco de pancadas cada vez que ele quiser me agredir por sua causa?".

"Você achou mesmo que foi ciúmes?".

"Bem, pode ter sido... Suas chances são boas".

"Shura, me ajude".

"Como?".

"Finja ser meu namorado. Deixe-me visitar você no serviço... Eu sei que vocês estão morando no mesmo prédio...".

"No mesmo andar, para ser mais exato".

"Eu teria a chance de vê-lo mais vezes... Vocês brigaram hoje, como já fizeram outras vezes, mas sei que são amigos inseparáveis!".

Shura gargalhou. Era 'hetero' de opção, mas liberal. Nada o incomodava. E seria divertido ver o italiano numa saia justa por causa de Afrodite.

"Muito bem... Eu topo".

Afrodite deu um gritinho de felicidade.

**oOo**

Era mais um dia...

Estava sentindo o corpo pesado antes mesmo de sequer levanta-lo da cama. O cansaço de uma semana inteira sobre caia em seus ombros.

Desde que aceitara, na verdade não foi bem uma aceitação de sua parte, trabalhar com o primo - e para o primo -, Misty se encontrava em uma verdadeira maratona. Nunca poderia imaginar que Afrodite conseguia fazer todas as coisas e ainda assim estar pronto e belo para as noites na boate. Como ele conseguia fazer essa proeza?

Seus ouvidos captaram o toque estridente do telefone. Era ainda sete horas da manhã, quem poderia estar ligando àquela hora? Em sua mente a idéia de não atender lhe parecia perfeita, mas... Se não atendesse a droga do telefone talvez o mesmo não parasse de tocar. Acabou se decidindo atender, antes que ficasse mais estressado.

"Qui?".

"Mon bébé... Como você está? Pourquoi non ligou para sua mãe? Você ainda está dormindo, Mimi?".

Misty gelou de tal forma que todo o sono que ainda poderia lhe restar acabara de desaparecer. Quem diabos poderia ter dado o telefone de seu flat para sua mãe? Bem, a resposta ele automaticamente já sabia... '_Afrodite!'_. Pensou rapidamente.

"Mimi? Mon Bébé... está tudo bem? Pourquoi non fala alguma coisa? Você não está feliz em falar com sua mãe?". Podia se notar preocupação no tom de voz da mãe de Misty.

Suspirando Misty tentou responder da melhor forma possível.

"Salut maman... Só estou um pouco cansado. Trabalhar com Dite cansa, ele é muito exigente e quase não posso me divertir. E... Mãe... Por favor, não me chame de Mimi, não sou mais criança!". Largou o corpo de volta a cama, deixando-o cair pesadamente.

"Travailler? Com Afrodite? Ai filhinho... como fico feliz que você tenha amadurecido...".

Misty rapidamente fez um biquinho adorável – característico dos Lindgren – em resposta a empolgação de sua mãe.

"Não sei porquê tanta empolgação... A senhora mesma reclamava da vida que Dite sempre levara...". Tornou a se levantar e caminhou em direção ao banheiro.

"C'est vrai, mas... Sei que errei em julgá-lo. Mas se ele está te colocando no caminho certo, te dando algo para ser útil, só tenho a agradecer e ficar feliz".

"Maman!". Elevou a voz ao notar que a própria mãe havia lhe chamado de 'inútil'. "Quer dizer que sou um inútil para a senhora? Que ultraje!". Reclamou sentando-se a beirada da banheira.

"Non mais... Só non entendi pourquoi Afrodite non me contou que tinha lhe dado um emprego...".

"Se a senhora não sabe, eu que não posso saber! Mãe... eu vou ter que desligar para tomar um banho e depois o desejum antes de ir... Tenho muita coisa para fazer ainda". Estava louco para encerrar aquela ligação. Afinal, a melhor parte do dia estava por vir.

"Ah... Oui mon cher. Se cuida mon bébé".

Misty finalizou a ligação soltando um profundo suspiro. Sua paz havia acabado, uma vez que agora sua mãe possuía o número de seu telefone. Celular? Sim, até que tinha, mas vivia desligado justamente para evitar tais perturbações.

Sem querer pensar em mais nada além do óbvio que tinha que fazer durante o dia todo, o louro optou por tomar uma boa ducha morna e se preparar para o seu desejum.

Basicamente uma hora após ter sido acordado, já se encontrava pronto, belíssimo, vestindo uma camisa azul de mangas – estas dobradas até os cotovelos – de tonalidade clara, uma calça branca que se moldava muito bem as suas curvas e sandálias em tiras brancas, as quais deixavam seus delicados dedos expostos. Nos lábios um leve brilho incolor e os olhos encontravam-se contornados por lápis, evidenciando o azul cristalino.

Sorriu para si mesmo defronte ao espelho aprovando a sua aparência, que mesmo tendo sido mudada a um pedido tão 'delicado' de seu primo "_Não me venha trabalhar aqui, em minha boate, mais se parecendo com um michê. Apesar de tudo, você faz parte da família e não desejo que fiquem falando coisas por ai... Além das quais já falam, é lógico"_. Tão delicado em palavras era seu primo... Quem não conhecia que o levasse para casa.

Tratando de sair logo, pegou a pequena pasta bege ao seguir em direção a porta do apartamento. Em poucos minutos já ganhava as ruas tomando uma única direção... A bomboniere. Afinal, além de um bom desejum, tinha outros interesses a tratar nele local.

Rapidamente já se encontrava parado a porta da loja.

Deixou um sorriso aparecer nos lábios, constatando que seu objeto de desejo e até mesmo porque não dizer de afeto, se encontrava no interior da loja arrumando a disposição das pequenas mesinhas. Ser brindado com aquela bela visão era realmente algo maravilhoso para se começar mais um longo dia.

Entrou discretamente já se apossando de uma das mesinhas. Na verdade elegera a mesa próxima a janela com visão para rua a mais propícia para os seus interesses. Dali conseguia ver toda a movimentação que seu belíssimo atendente fazia no interior da loja e também poderia ver a rua.

Um barulho lhe chamou a atenção. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não viu a aproximação do jovem Dubhe.

"Bom dia, senhor! O que gostaria de tomar?".

"Oh, desculpe a minha falta de atenção...". Acabou involuntariamente ficando corado e isto era algo extremamente novo. "Eu gostaria de pedir o de sempre. Espero que não tenha se esquecido". Comentou olhando fixamente para os olhos azuis claríssimos.

O jovem permaneceu calado por meros segundos antes de responder com um timbre de voz que deixava Misty mais do que amolecido.

"Não esqueci, senhor... Não possuímos muitos clientes que tomam 500ml de café somente de manhã acompanhado de variados doces".

Misty mais uma vez corou. Seu rosto alvo estava lhe pregando peças ultimamente.

"Desculpe, não deveria ter comentado desta forma". Desviou os olhos ao notar que as maçãs do rosto do jovem estavam rubras.

Misty rapidamente tentou voltar ao normal, mesmo ainda estando corado.

"Ah, não se preocupe. Concordo que tenho hábitos não tão normais assim. Bem, então você pode me trazer o meu adorável café e duas fatias de torta de chocolate?". Perguntou piscando os olhos lentamente.

"Sim, claro... Somente isto senhor?".

"Não...". Pensou bem rapidamente. "Na verdade desejo mais duas coisas alias, três, mas a última pode ser resolvida depois que você me trouxer os pedidos. Eu realmente gostaria que você deixasse de me chamar de 'senhor', e me tratasse de 'você', formalidades somente se for preciso na frente de seus chefes, agora a outra coisa... Qual o seu nome?". Suas mãos estavam transpirando e agitadas sobre a mesa.

"Desculpe-me, são formalidades que a dona da loja nos exige, mas se assim o sen... digo, você assim deseja, então procurarei tratá-lo de você em vez da maneira formal. E... me chamo Siegfried Dubhe. Aqui atendo pelo meu sobrenome, Dubhe".

'_Lindo, perfeito e com um nome que me deixa arrepiado'_. Pensou o louro ainda olhando fixamente para o rosto do outro jovem.

"Prazer em lhe conhecer Siegfried, você pode me tratar por 'você' sem problemas ou pelo meu nome... Misty". Sorriu discretamente para o jovem de cabelos castanhos claros. "Bom, depois que você me trouxer os pedidos, eu gostaria de tratar de um assunto que pode a vir a ser rentável tanto para você quanto para a bomboniere, mas conversaremos depois, sim?". Arrumou algumas mechas de seus cabelos colocando-as por detrás da orelha.

Siegfried fitou atentamente o rosto do loiro. Pensava seriamente se deveria ouvir ou não o que o outro poderia lhe propor. Seus olhos vagaram para o relógio acima da porta de entrada da loja constatando que ainda era cedo demais para que sua chefe estivesse na loja. Pelo visto teria que servir de intermediário caso a proposta fosse realmente boa.

Seu rosto voltou-se para o estranho jovem que aguardava uma resposta de sua parte.

"Tudo bem, Misty... Já que a dona do estabelecimento não se encontra há esta hora, sentarei com você para escutar sua proposta e depois repasso para ela, mas... não posso me demorar muito, esta loja começa a aumentar a movimentação dentro de meia hora".

"Oh... sem problemas, Siegfried, creio que posso tratar de negócios enquanto tenho o prazer de uma boa degustação de café da manhã com uma boa companhia ao meu lado". Disse sorrindo ao jogar seu costumeiro charme.

Siegfried meneou a cabeça optando por não entender o que o jovem poderia ter insinuado. Rapidamente se afastou indo cuidar do pedido de seu estranho, mas belo, cliente.

'_Meu sonho tem agora um nome... Espero que eu consiga o que tenho em mente... Ambas as coisas, assim poderei estar sempre por perto...'_. Misty pensava enquanto olhava atentamente o que seu adorável atendente de loja fazia.

**oOo**

Shaka preparava se, ao acordar, para enfrentar uma batalha.

Antes do desejum, costumava orar aos deuses da sua terra natal. Depois, concentrava-se para fazer meditação. Mas para conseguir isso, precisava de uma paz de espírito que estava longe de sentir!

Na verdade, achava que enfrentaria novas discussões com Mutisha, mas, num total anticlímax, nos últimos dias, isso não aconteceu. Mu evitava um confronto direto com ele.

Shaka ficava tenso, na espera de um combate que não acontecia, e, diante dessa situação inesperada, seus nervos ficavam tensos, sempre em alerta. Nem a meditação o livrava do stress!

Aquela calmaria, aquele afastamento voluntário do empresário, bem sabia ele, só podia ser algo para confundir seus sentimentos...

Seria Mu um homem que tinha algum princípio e sentimentos? Afinal, lhe dera uma trégua e, na ultima vez em que o tocara fora tão... Tão...

Shaka corou violentamente ao se lembrar dos carinhos íntimos e fogosos com que Mu o presenteara. Já passara muito de mão em mão, de cliente em cliente e, no entanto, aquela fora a primeira vez em que seu prazer passara muito de uma mera reação automática... Fora algo que o levara às alturas!

"Não fantasie nada, Sidartha, você não é Julia Roberts de Pretty Woman. Além disso,... O cara te odeia e você o odeia também".

A voz de Shaka soou solene, num tom de advertência e, para falar consigo mesmo, ele usou seu nome de batismo, do qual não gostava, para tentar sair do transe sensual que as lembranças dos toques de Mu provocavam nele.

Mas pensamentos deliciosos continuavam, e ele estava sentindo o desconforto de uma ereção matinal. A idéia de tocar-se pensando em Mu o fez pular da cama com raiva de si mesmo. O cara o currara na boate, o comprara como um pedaço de carne e agora ele próprio ficava ali, pensando em... Em...

Pensando em nada.

"Parvati, minha linda, onde você está?".

A caixa com areia, água e comida estavam ali, mas nada de gato.

Shaka soltou um suspiro exasperado e foi ao toalete. Banhou-se tentando ignorar o clamor do seu corpo e depois se meteu em um roupão felpudo, daqueles que fazem a gente querer ficar sem fazer nada o dia inteiro.

Apanhou uma escova de cerdas naturais e começou seu ritual diário de escovar pacientemente seus longos cabelos louros, para depois prendê-los numa trança.

Enquanto fazia a trança, caminhou até a sacada do aposento. Estava um dia lindo na Grécia. O céu estava azul como a cor de seus próprios olhos e havia um clima de alegria no ar, divulgado pelo piar de diversos pássaros que estavam a fazer festa nas árvores do jardim.

Ao fitar a paisagem, Shaka finalmente encontrou sua gatinha. Ela estava no jardim, no térreo, no colo de Mu.

Aquela adorável traidora gostava dele!

A felina ficava placidamente no colo do empresário enquanto ele tomava seu desejum, servido regiamente sobre uma mesa ao ar livre.

Por vários dias, propositadamente, Shaka evitara fazer as refeições com Mu. Mas dessa vez, quando percebeu, já havia vestido um lindo Kafka bordado e já estava indo para o jardim...

Se Parvati não tinha medo de Mutisha, não seria ele que iria ter!

**oOo**

Um sentiu o perfume adocicado de ervas e almíscar que vinha naturalmente de Shaka. Ergueu os olhos do relatório que lia e sentiu um calor de satisfação. Shaka era lindo!

Sem perceber, sorriu. O sorriso foi tão espontâneo que, sem jeito, Shaka aceitou a cadeira que o mordomo lhe ofereceu e sentou-se à mesa.

"Bom dia...".

"Bom dia...".

**oOo**

Conversavam entusiasmados, agora. Nenhum dos dois tinha consciência de que agiam assim, mas agiam! Haviam já falado de política, futebol, bebidas, mulheres, bolsa de ações, esportes. Sim, um típico bate boca masculino, sem tirar e nem pôr. Mu era radical nas suas idéias, Shaka também, mas os dois, paradoxalmente, descobriram que tinham muitas idéias em comum...

Nem de longe Shaka era letrado como Mu, mas tinha uma visão dinâmica do mundo, e o que não sabia pela vivência acadêmica, compensava com observação, bom senso e intuição.

Agora, Mu lhe contava sobre uma festa beneficente que faria para angariar fundos a um orfanato.

Um baile a fantasias.

"Festa beneficente?".

"Sim, mas não tolero chás e velhotas beatas... Faço a minha festa, do meu jeito, com meus amigos... Muita farra e bebedeira... Mas eles já sabem que devem deixar uma soma para o orfanato. Esse ano vou fazer um baile a fantasia, bem gay, bem animado...".

Shaka acabou sorrindo...

"E o diretor do orfanato sabe que tipo de festa vai ser?".

Mu riu...

"Bem, o velho diretor não é burro... Sou assumido e não escondo isso da imprensa e nem de ninguém. É natural que meus amigos façam festas nada comportadas, mas lhe garanto que ninguém até hoje recusou as doações que fazemos!".

Nesse instante, a secretária particular de Mu os interrompeu...

"Desculpe-me, senhor Dorje, mas é importante... O diretor do orfanato perguntou se o senhor vai mesmo fazer a festa beneficente esse ano".

"Sim, eu estava justamente comentando isso agora... Diga a ele que farei como de costume...".

Shaka odiava estar curioso, mas estava... Mu era caridoso? Não, isso deveria ser um engano...

"Você então cuida mesmo de um orfanato!".

"Você parece surpreso...".

"E estou. Você não parece esse tipo de pessoa...".

Mu deu um sorriso irônico...

"Você não parece também o tipo de pessoa que é...".

O sorriso do mestiço hindu morreu. Pronto. Lá estava Mu lembrando-o de que ele, Shaka, não passava de um puto.

Respirou fundo. Não iria dar o gostinho de se mostrar chateado. Afinal, era mesmo um prostituto, não era?Não podia esquecer como fora parar ali na casa do elegante empresário de cabelos lilases...

"Bem, você não me conhece".

"Você também não me conhece".

"Já conheço o suficiente para não gostar de você".

"Bem, eu digo o mesmo".

Pronto, a velha animosidade havia voltado. Retrucou:

"Só que há uma grande diferença entre eu e você, Shaka. Eu posso escolher você não, é o seu trabalho. E devo lhe dizer que você trabalha muito mal. Se é assim que trata seus clientes...".

"Meus clientes eu faço questão de tratar muito bem. Mas não você".

A gata miou desagradavelmente, como se estivesse sentindo a ira dos dois crescendo...

Mas uma nova interrupção aconteceu...

"Ora, Mutisha, bom dia!".

"Que bela mesa matinal".

Mu sorriu, meio irritado. Kanon e Saga, seus amigos gêmeos, entravam como se houvessem sido teletransportados pela USS Enterprise. Mas que diabos...

Kanon pegou uma maça da fruteira e Kanon foi sentando na cadeira vazia...

Mu os conhecia de longa data. Kanon era designer e Saga um dos marchands mais conceituados da Grécia.

"Não sabem esperar o mordomo anunciar vocês?".

"Oras, não precisamos ser anunciados...". Comentou Saga.

"Sim, conhecemos você desde que usava fraldas, e, além disso...". Kanon também sentou-se à mesa. "Você mesmo nos chamou hoje para falarmos sobre os detalhes da sua festa, lembra-se?".

Verdade. Lembrava-se.

"Vamos trazer um verdadeiro templo grego para cá...". Disse Kanon.

"Sim, inclusive obras de valor incalculável que poderão ser leiloadas...".

Mu riu...

"Entre uma farra e outra na piscina, o pessoal vai preferir comprar belos garotos do que a comprar quadros...

Kanon deu um sorriso lindo e malicioso...

"Ah, mas nos vamos providenciar isso também...".

Shaka permanecia calado. Corou quando ouviu que garotos de programas também iriam ser leiloados na festa...

Tentou se levantar sem ser notado, mas era impossível alguém não notar Shaka...

Saga o segurou pelo braço...

"Espere, lindo... Ora, Mu, não vai nos apresentar seu novo amigo?".

"Shaka, esses são os irmãos Andropoulos... Saga e o irmão dele, Kanon".

Saga sorria...

"É esse o garoto que você me disse que dançava na boate de Afrodite? Ele me parece mesmo ser muito gostoso... Para você se sujeitar a trazê-lo para sua casa...".

Kanon brincou...

"Sim, dá vontade até de experimentar... Ouvi dizer que você dança muito bem... No palco e na cama".

Riram os irmãos.

Houve um momento de visível constrangimento, pelo menos para Mu e Shaka. Mu havia sim comentado o fato de ter conhecido um garoto de programa, mas não achou que Saga faria a deselegância de comentar isso na frente do hindu.

Ah, mas ele deveria saber que Saga e Kanon só faziam o que lhes dava na cabeça.

Por um instante, Mu sustentou o olhar magoado de Shaka. Que merda...

Foi o próprio Shaka quem lhes respondeu, os olhos marejados, suportando com dignidade aquela situação que lhe era terrivelmente humilhante. Mu falara dele para os outros exatamente nos termos que ele era: um puto pago, um vagabundo! E, por um instante, naquela manhã, enquanto haviam conversado, fizera de conta que ele era apenas um convidado de Mu, e que... Ah!

Respirou fundo e engoliu a mágoa:

"Sim, senhores, eu danço muito bem no palco e na cama, e se que quiserem os meus serviços, estarei à disposição dos dois, nessa festa...".

Mu ferveu de raiva. Como é? O vagabundo se recusava a se entregar para ele, fazia literalmente cu doce, e depois se oferecia descaradamente para seus amigos, na sua frente, como se fosse uma bandeja cheia de guloseimas? Mas que porra!

Seu olhar cintilava de raiva e foi somente por causa de seus anos de empresário acostumado a blefar que conseguiu ocultar os sentimentos conturbados que o consumiam. Sua voz soou perigosamente controlada. Dava uma idéia falsa de serenidade. Porém, as palavras foram cruéis:

"Para quê esperar até a festa? Eu tenho vários aposentos aqui mesmo. Você poderá mostrar seus talentos imediatamente".

Shaka ficou lívido. Seus lábios tremeram, mas ele respirou fundo, para não mostrar o quanto àquelas palavras o haviam surpreendido. Oras, surpreendido porque? Mu não gostava dele mais do que gostava de um de seus ternos!

Saga deu um sorriso malicioso:

"Vou adorar ver você nos mostrar a sua dança...".

**oOo**

A pior hora para Shaka era quando seu próprio corpo gostava do que fazia. Não conseguia deixar de se sentir tão sujo quanto o próprio pai.

Se gostava de sexo, era porque tudo aquilo que ouvira por toda infância era verdade... Ele não passava de um vagabundo mesmo...

Gemeu.

Estava de quatro, sobre a cama enorme de um dos quartos da casa. As preliminares haviam sido muito rápidas, quase rudes. Kanon e Saga eram impacientes e fogosos.

Agora Shaka tinha o sexo túrgido de Kanon em sua boca, e o lambia com maestria, tocando, chupando, alucinando! Kanon gemia baixinho e forçava seu quadril cada vez mais contra o rosto delicado de Shaka, adorando aquela felação deliciosa! Enquanto isso, Saga estocava o seu pênis com toda força nas nádegas pequenas e firmes. Segurava Shaka pela cintura, para que penetração fosse intensa e impiedosa.

Era dolorido, mas era prazeroso também.

Shaka sentia lágrimas de dor e prazer escorrendo de seu rosto, e aquilo só servia para deixar os dois rapazes ainda mais excitados. O difícil era não lembrar do passado...

Depois de um tempo que parecia interminável, Saga esporrou com força, inundando as nádegas e coxas do hindu... Mas não parou...

Shaka era tão deliciosamente tenro e apertado, que a simples visão do seu corpo a disposição dele era suficiente para que a ereção de Saga não acabasse completamente, mesmo depois do primeiro gozo.

Saga apenas fez sinal para que Kanon trocasse de lugar com ele.

O irmão obedeceu. Deslizou seu corpo de Adonis, excitado, fazendo Shaka se deitar de costas e erguer as pernas como se fosse um frango assado pronto para ser comido. Enquanto isso, o outro homem esfregava seu sexo no rosto de Shaka, indicando que a felação deveria agora com ele, Saga. Logo, seu sexo estava novamente túrgido numa excitação máxima.

Kanon segurou bem as pernas do hindu para cima e encaixou-se, numa estocada só, furiosa e punitiva.

Shaka urrou de dor.

Nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar com aquilo, mas Mu se importou. Estava a poucos metros dali, fingindo que mexia em seu notebook, mas a verdade é que não estava conseguindo ler uma linha sequer do maldito relatório da empresa. Estava magoado, furioso e frustrado com Shaka, tudo ao mesmo tempo. E o pior de tudo, é que não sabia explicar o porquê.

O grito de Shaka, que chegou aos seus ouvidos mesmo com a forração anti-ruído da biblioteca, só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais agoniado.

Sua vontade era de expulsar os gêmeos dali e depois surrar Shaka até a inconsciência, por ter o prazer de desafiá-lo, preferindo se dar a estranhos, mas não a ele.

'_INFERNOS...'._

Mu respirou fundo e foi até o seu closet pegar uma sunga. Iria para a piscina nadar, para não cair na tentação que matar todos que estavam naquele maldito quarto...

**oOo**

Os gêmeos já haviam ido embora... Já era bem tarde da noite, quando, finalmente, Mu resolveu ir até ao quarto de Shaka. Usou a chave mestra da sua governanta e entrou devagar...

Percebeu duas garrafas de whisky, uma inteira, outra pela metade. Pelo jeito... Shaka havia bebido muito depois que os irmãos Andropoulos haviam se fartado dele...

"Shaka...".

Não ouve resposta. Estaria dormindo?

Mu entrou devagar, silenciosamente, indo da ante-sala para os aposentos propriamente dito. A porta da sacada estava aberta e havia uma grande lua cheia no céu. A luz tênue e sombria da lua permitiu a Mutisha vislumbrar o corpo nu e largado na cama que, com aquele banho de luar, parecia ser de um elfo da noite.

Mas havia feios vergões nas costas e hematomas também.

Mu sentiu suas mãos crisparem-se de raiva...

Aproximou-se mais, quando percebeu que, mesmo dormindo, Shaka chorava. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto alvo. A boca estava inchada por causa das mordidas e beijos furiosos...

"Pai... Não... Eu não quero pai... Eu não quero... Mas não me bata mais... Não... Eu faço, mas não me bata...".

Pai?

O coração de Mu se apertou... Foi um choque. Céus, que tristes segredos aquele menino guardava na sua alma?

Pesaroso, com a consciência começando a pesar, Mu saiu do quarto do mesmo modo silencioso com que entrara.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Nota das Escritoras:**

**_Litha_** **- ** Oiee... Demoramos demais? Acho que não muito neh... rsrs Agradeço a todos que estão comentando 'Marcas...' e nos incentivando a escreve-la. Hey... Vocês acharam que só Mutisha era o malvado da história? Ahahah... Pelo visto, este 'PINICO ENFEITADO' ficará na história... Pelo menos ficará na minha mente (jurando Carlos de morte lenta... lentíssima). Bom... Continuem lendo e comentando, assim a gente se empolga e os capítulos saem mais rápidos.

Agora deixo com a palavra minha parceira vampirinha fofa demais... Jade Toreador...

'Litha empurra jade para que ela fale (escreva) algo para os leitores'.

**_Jade_** **- ** Bom, espero que curtam bastante...Hauhauhau, a Litha gostou mesmo dessa parte do PINICO ENFEITADO. Esse carcamano aí é mesmo um tipo intratável, mas muitoooo bãooo. Pensar como ele é uma experiência única!

Elejam seus favoritos, critiquem, comentem, façam a festa... Ta certo que nem Jesus agradou a todos, mas a gente se esforça. '_sorri'_ Tem gente que acha tudo meloso demais, outros adoram, outros pedem felicidades, outros malvadezas... Bem, quanto às malvadezas, a vampira Jade e a Youko Litha prometem mais... Afinal, a trama mal começou a rolar! Eu agora estou aqui só pensando uma coisa (e ROXA DE INVEJA DESSE CARA...) como é que o danado do Misty consegue comer tanto doces sem engordar?

**Beijos a Todos.**

**Jade Toreador & Litha-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**_OBSERVAÇÃO_**_ Esta fic aborda caso de pedofilia, mas não como forma gratuita e sim para exemplificar um fato que realmente acontece no mundo com algumas famílias. Procuraremos não descrever as cenas, mas faremos alguns relatos necessários para a melhor compreensão e desenvolvimento da história_.  
**E não... ainda não é neste capítulo que estaremos abordando este fato em si. Então, se desejarem, podem ler tranqüilamente.**

_**Notas explicativas sobre os personagens:**_

_Os nomes de alguns personagens foram criados por mim e por Jade. Somente **Carlo di Angelis** é de autoria da escritora **Pipe**. Vamos aos nomes para que vocês não fiquem perdidos no decorrer da fic, ok?_

_**Mu de Áries - **Mutisha Dzogchen Dorje**  
Shaka de Virgem** - Sidartha Kramahidja Swentson  
**Milo de Escorpião - **Milo Nikos Aleksiou Sikelanós  
**Kamus de Aquário** - Michel Kamus Monchelieu  
**Afrodite de Peixes** **- **Afrodite Lindgren Göte Gunnar  
**Shura de Capricórnio - **Guillén Shura Quesada Montoro  
**Misty de Lagarto - **Misty Lindgren Reenê Forann  
**Siegfried de Dubhe**_ _(Guerreiro Deus de Asgard) - Siegfried Dubhe  
**Saga e Kanon (Gêmeos)** – Irmãos Andropoulos_

_Conforme a fic for se desenvolvendo outros personagens irão aparecendo, então a medida isto for ocorrendo, nas notas explicativas, poderá haver menção sobre o nome de um determinado personagem._

**_Sumário:_**_O destino tece bênçãos e tragédias nos corações de ricos e pobres, todos estão inexoravelmente presos na roda kármica da vida. O amor e o ódio queimam as marcas do destino, revelando dores e alegrias num rodamoinho interminável de emoções..._

_**Boa Leitura...

* * *

**_

* * *

**Marcas do Destino   
Capítulo 6**

**A Festa – parte 1**

* * *

. 

Misty estava exultante com o resultado de sua conversa com o jovem Dubhe. Não só pela conversa, mas porque a dona da bomboniere, senhora Éris, logo aparecera na loja e desta forma pode acertar tudo no mesmo dia. Ainda bem que seu primo tinha lhe dado carta branca sobre o assunto. Afrodite poderia ser tudo, mas pelo menos, para certos assuntos, ele reconhecia a sua eficiência.

Agora se direcionava para a boate. Havia muita coisa para se fazer ainda e a agenda de Afrodite com coisas 'a se fazer' para a boate parecia nunca diminuir. Por mais que fugisse de escritórios, pelo visto o destino não o deixaria se afastar tão cedo.

Pelo menos este tipo de trabalho não era desagradável com os outros. Não teria um chefe feio, barrigudo e careca a lhe assediar, não seria necessário estar trancafiado dentro de uma sala enfurnado em meio a monte de papelada. Sentia-se bem por poder estar sempre em contato com as pessoas. E agora, mais do que nunca se sentia feliz e determinado a fazer com que tudo desse certo.

Estava tão pensativo que nem notou o jovem manobrista Kinthos a sua frente. Acabou sem querer esbarrando no moreno fazendo-o derrubar uma caixa.

"Desculpe senhor Misty".

"Ah, que isto Kinthos, eu que tenho que me desculpar; estava distraído demais". Sorriu.

O jovem manobrista retribuiu o sorriso de forma discreta. Era estranho ver como o primo 'avoado' do Sr. Lindgren estava mudando e de maneira tão rápida. Sempre escutava o patrão reclamar das inconseqüências de Misty, mas, depois que o jovem a sua frente ficara responsável por boa parte da agenda de serviços que a boate – que mantinha um restaurante em um de seus ambientes - possuía, começara a pensar que Misty só atormentava-o dando lhe tanto trabalho para que de alguma forma chamar atenção.

"O senhor está muito bem hoje. Teve um bom desjejum?". Perguntou após o elogio sabendo que assim massagearia o ego e a vaidade do louro.

"Oh sim... Um ótimo desjejum e muito bem acompanhado por sinal. Comecei a trabalhar já na hora do café, Kinthos. E lhe digo... Não estou nem um pouco irritado com isto". Sorriu mais ainda arrumando os cabelos. "Bem, é melhor ir até o escritório. Tenho que fazer algumas ligações e cuidar do abastecimento das bebidas, ou o Dite me esfola. Ainda mais agora que ele vive saindo".

"Caso o senhor precise de alguma coisa é só me chamar. Por esses dias estarei substituindo o Caesar neste horário". Informou já se preparando para continuar seu trabalho.

"Ok, Kinthos. Qualquer coisa te chamo. Tenha um bom dia!".

Cada um seguiu o seu caminho, o dia ainda estava começando.

_**Naquela mesma manhã...**_

Shaka se encontrava calado demais. Relutara bastante em descer para tomar o café da manhã com Mutisha, mas não ir, seria demonstrar fraqueza perante seu inimigo. Sim, Shaka tinha Mu como seu inimigo, porque ninguém, nenhuma pessoa digna que se preze, faria com ele o que Mu estava fazendo, e, por assim agir, ainda assim ser taxada de normal ou amiga.

Pela sua má disposição, o hindu não estava trajando suas habituais vestimentas. Descera vestindo calças jeans, sandálias e uma blusa negra de gola alta para esconder os hematomas em seu alvo pescoço e mangas longas com o mesmo intento. Seu corpo estava todo marcado pela noite anterior e não queria deixar exposto o fato para o deleite dos olhos de Mutisha. Esperava que o creme que utilizara sobre os hematomas surtisse efeito rapidamente.

O que mais estranhava no momento é que, até então, o ariano não pronunciara nenhuma só palavra ferina. Não teceu nenhum comentário maldoso ou muito mesmo implicou consigo por não estar usando suas vestimentas normais. O máximo que arrancou de Mutisha foi um menear de cabeça como um comprimento de bom dia.

'_O que ele deve estar tramando desta vez? Esse desgraçado só quer me humilhar'_. Pensava enquanto fitava o liquido escuro na delicada xícara de porcelana.

Enquanto Shaka estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos tecendo qual seria a próxima jogada ardilosa de Mutisha, o ariano fingia muito bem que estava entretido com a leitura de seu jornal.

Aquelas palavras do louro hindu, que ele havia escutado, vagaram durante quase a noite toda em sua mente. Algo de muito grave o louro Sidartha escondia em seu passado e por isto mesmo Mutisha, remoendo seus pensamentos, havia tomado uma decisão naquela madrugada...

"Senhor Dorje?".

Sua atenção fora chamada pela jovem governanta.

"Sim, pode falar". Evitou desviar os olhos do jornal uma vez que sentia o peso dos orbes azuis sobre si.

"Sr. Dorje, tem um senhor lhe esperando na biblioteca. Ele disse que o senhor lhe ligou em caráter de urgência esta madrugada, e por isto logo tratou de vir rapidamente".

Ao escutar as palavras de Trisha, Mutisha se levantou abruptamente assustando as duas pessoas presentes. Sem dar nenhuma palavra ou se desculpar pela atitude, uma vez que raramente se desculpava pelo que fazia, se direcionou para o interior da casa indo em direção à biblioteca.

Tanto Trisha quanto Shaka ficaram observando a figura de Mu desaparecer pelo interior da mansão. A bela moça voltou seus olhos para o indiano notando a aparência cansada e o olhar apagado.

"Senhor Swentson, precisa de alguma coisa? Parece-me tão abatido esta manhã...".

Shaka abaixou os olhos não conseguindo encarar a jovem governanta. Após um longo suspiro, falou baixo enquanto com uma colher remexia o liquido escuro dentro da xícara.

"Não se preocupe, depois melhoro... É sempre assim".

A jovem estranhou a voz embargada do louro, mas não se pronunciou. Decidiu que seria melhor deixá-lo quieto com seus pensamentos, afinal ainda tinha muitas coisas para se fazer naquela manhã, logo aquela mansão estaria recebendo vários convidados para a festa beneficente.

**oOo**

"Não o esperava tão cedo, Anker Hector". Falou ao entrar na biblioteca com um sorriso nos lábios, mas com a curiosidade e ansiedade disfarçada.

"Depois de nossa conversa essa madrugada, resolvi aceitar a disponibilidade do transporte. E quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo teremos informações".

"Você falou agora o que me interessa... Informações, respostas...". Falou se sentando no sofá que ficava localizado no meio da biblioteca e com um gesto indicou para que o outro fizesse o mesmo.

"Preciso apenas de algumas informações iniciais. Nome, local de origem, ou nacionalidade, se tiver uma foto também pode ser de ajuda para coletar dados no local". Comentou casualmente mexendo no paletó e retirando um maço de cigarros. "Se importa que eu fume?".

"Contanto que não jogue na minha cara... não, não me importo. Agora quanto ao que você comentou... Posso lhe arrumar a documentação e foto".

"Você não muda mesmo, não é Mutisha...". A frase apesar de parecer uma pergunta, era apenas uma conformação.

"Não, não com esses gostos". Sorriu fitando os olhos azuis à frente. E pensar que há um tempo atrás era adepto ao fumo...

"Posso saber qual o seu real interesse?". Perguntou fitando intensamente o ariano após soltar uma intensa nuvem de fumaça.

"Não. Se te contasse, teria que te matar depois, sabe como é... segredo não se deve ser partilhado". Risos preenchiam o ambiente.

"Mu, você me deixou curioso, sério... É uma situação rara você me pedir esse tipo de coisa. Digo... _Este_ tipo de coisa... Ele deve ser especial, estou certo?".

O ariano crispou as unhas no estofado do sofá, mas a voz saiu como sempre saia em situações como esta... Normalmente tranqüila... Mortalmente calma.

"Especial? Ora, não me faça rir... É apenas um puto qualquer. Quero saber exatamente quem estou colocando em minha casa, apenas isto".

Mais uma vez os olhos dos dois homens se cruzaram e um pequeno silêncio preencheu a biblioteca.

Mu não conseguia tirar de sua mente o que escutara de Shaka na noite passada quando este estava dormindo e isso estava lhe deixando inquieto.

O silêncio fora quebrado pela voz firme e rouca do louro.

"Mu... Você sabe onde **_Guillén_ está? Fiquei sabendo que ele veio para Grécia".**

**O ariano mais uma vez fitou os olhos do homem a sua frente, e um sorriso começou a aparecer no canto de seus lábios.**

**"Ora, ora... Não sabia que você tinha mudado de preferências. Quer começar com sangue latino, isto é bom, acho que Shura pode ficar interessado...". Sorriu mais ainda ao notar os olhos azuis se estreitando em meio a fumaça do cigarro.**

**"Ainda não mudei e nem pretendo, Muyu". Riu ao ver a pequena carranca pelo apelido. "Tenho algo para entregar a ele, apenas isto. De qualquer maneira, pretendo resolver a sua questão e depois procuro _Guillén_". Depositou as cinzas no adornado cinzeiro na mesinha ao lado do sofá e sorriu. Deixar Mu curioso era um passatempo até que sentia falta.**

"Certo, certo... já conheço suas jogadas e desta vez não pretendo ficar me corroendo de curiosidade. Vamos voltar ao assunto que realmente me interessa, sim?". Cruzou as pernas enquanto seus dedos se enroscavam em algumas mechas de seus fartos cabelos.

_**No centro da cidade de Athenas...**_

"Milo... olha esta aqui, não é mesmo linda?".

Milo andava de um lado ao outro se amaldiçoando por não ter conseguido despistar aquela mulher dentro da empresa. Quem deveria estar ali com ela era Kamus e não ele, Milo a lhe fazer a vez de consultor de fantasia. Nem conseguira escolher a sua própria, também, com aquela loira aguada lhe puxando para todos os cantos...

"É Annethe, realmente linda...". A voz saiu de forma automática, nem estava prestando a atenção realmente, se ela mostrasse uma fantasia de palhaço, ele diria que também era linda.

'_Você ficaria melhor em uma fantasia com penas ou então se vestindo de vaca... Ordinária!'_. Se não podia xingar a mulher como bem desejava, então pensar não seria de todo mal, afinal, xingar em pensamento não era proibido.

"E você Nikos, não vai escolher uma fantasia para você? Ou pretende fazer que nem meu francesinho preparando tudo em segredo?".

A voz da mulher atingiu em cheio Milo ao escutar a forma como ela chamara Kamus... "_Meu francesinho..."_. '_Como assim meu francesinho? Essa vaca ta pedindo para morrer, só pode... O Kamus é meu, sempre foi... Ah eu vou jogar essa coisa da escada rolante a baixo...'_. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo vibrar de seu celular. Mesmo irritado optou por atender a ligação, poderia ser da empresa, mas ao olhar o visor, um pequeno sorriso adornou seus lábios e logo atendeu.

"Oi amor, já estava com saudades da sua voz...".

Annethe que até então estava preocupada com as roupas, ao escutar a voz de Milo mudar repentinamente e notar o tratamento como este estava dando a pessoa do outro lado da linha, logo se calou para tentar buscar o máximo possível de informação, em outras palavras, fofocar.

"Conseguiu? Ótimo! Não tive tempo para achar algo... Certeza que vai ficar perfeito em mim? Sim, você conhece todas as curvas de meu corpo". Riu da gracinha que escutou do outro lado. "Eu sei que não é tão original, mas acho que ficaria legal com a minha personalidade, mas e a sua roupa? É mesmo? Hey, nada muito justo ou colado hein, não quero o povo babando em você... Ok, a gente se fala mais tarde... Está bem, às 21h no meu apartamento...".

Assim que Milo desligou, ela tentou captar mais dados. Estava mesmo curiosa...

"Quem era Milo? Um belo garoto ou uma musa inspiradora?".

'_Isso não é da sua conta, vaca'. _Respondeu em pensamento ao olhar para o rosto da francesa.

"Oh, você vai descobrir na festa... Na verdade, eu também gosto de surpresas e segredos, e não apenas o 'seu francesinho...".

**oOo**

Shaka, assim que terminou seu café, resolveu escovar os longos pelo de Parvati. Fazia isso religiosamente, dia sim, dia não, para deixa-la ainda mais bonita. Ia caminhando devagar, meio pensativo meio deprimido. Entrou no quarto que lhe era reservado com uma apatia de quem não tinha mesmo a menor vontade de fazer nada. Mas agora, pelo menos sua gatinha lhe faria companhia e o distrairia um pouco.

Ao chegar perto da cama, notou que ao lado da linda gata, que se encontrava embolada travesseiros de pena de ganso perfumados de lavanda, havia uma enorme caixa dourada, com um imenso laço trabalhado em fios de ouro.

Aquilo foi mesmo algo inesperado. O que seria aquilo? Um presente? Não, fosse o que fosse, e fosse de quem fosse, não queria ver! Se fosse dos gêmeos, jogaria a caixa pela janela, e, se fosse... de quem? Não... Mu jamais lhe daria nada além de provocações e dissabores...

De repente, a curiosidade falou mais alto do que tudo. Iria ver o pacote! Fosse o que fosse, leria o cartão e depois queimaria, rasgaria o que fosse que estivesse ali dentro!

Apanhou a caixa, resoluto, dizendo a si mesmo que iria abrir apenas para jogar fora depois o conteúdo da belíssima caixa.

Mas...

Deslumbre. Encantamento. Já vira tecidos suntuosos, sedas caras, mas nada que se comparasse a aquilo!

Da caixa surgiu um tecido translúcido, seda pura, bordada em fios de ouro puro e prata. Os olhos de Shaka brilhavam, incrédulos, não apenas pelo valor da vestimenta, mas sim pela sua beleza incomparável. Era um sari indiano, como os que eram usados nas danças que ele, Shaka, fazia, mas era de uma perfeição indescritível. Em tons de dourado, amarelo e marrom, parecia ser feita de ouro. E realmente era! Os fios de metais preciosos trançavam na roupa, levando consigo uma profusão de pedras coloridas, que, para o espanto total de Shaka, eram mesmo legítimas gemas: rubis, esmeraldas, diamantes, safiras e topázios desfilavam diante dos seus olhos.

Por Budha... Quem?

Procurou um cartão, mas nada... Que frustração!

Seu coração se agoniava... Uma forte intuição lhe dizia que aqueles dois gêmeos que o haviam usado como carne de açougue jamais se incomodariam em lhe dar algo assim... Só sobrava uma opção... Mutisha!

Seu coração disparou de emoção.

O que ele queria com aquilo? Era um suborno? Um pedido de desculpas? Um presente? Porque Mu se importaria em lhe dar algo tão lindo?

Subitamente, Shaka percebeu o cartão que tanto procurava. Ele estava no meio de roupa, e caiu sobre a cama na hora em que ele puxou o véu para admirar o trabalho da franja bordada em ametistas e fios de prata.

Com mãos tremulas pegou o cartão.

Ali, estava o seguinte, em letra pessoal e cursiva:

"_O céu e a lua_

_Acolhem a alma nua..._

_É o amor a espreita_

_Da alma eleita_

_e pura._

_Tua._

_E só._

_Eternamente só._

_Brilhe comigo na festa. Brilhe enquanto durarem as estrelas..."._

Não havia assinatura, mas reconheceu a letra forte de Muthisha. Vira bem suas letras imensas como se fossem letras góticas no livro de assinantes vip da boate de Afrodite. Lembrava-se bem delas.

ELE lhe dera aquelas roupas lindas e aquele poema...

Oh, ele queria ridicularizar a ele, Shaka. Só podia ser isso...

Mas, ao ler o poema pele enésima vez, e ao tocar de novo a roupa esplendorosa, Shaka ponderou que não podia ser uma armação... Não era possível que alguém escrevesse algo tão lindo e fosse apenas uma provocação para depois humilhá-lo...

E o pior de tudo, é que havia só um jeito de descobrir o que motivara Mutisha a escrever aquilo: aparecer no baile com a bela vestimenta e se colocar ao lado dele...

**oOo**

Kamus estava intratável. Queria dizer a si mesmo que tudo estava bem, mas não estava. Passara as últimas duas horas, durante seu almoço, ouvindo Annethe falar de sua fantasia.

Aquilo seria algo tolerável, se no meio da conversa, ela não tivesse disparado o seguinte comentário:

"Oh, acho que não vai haver só um noivado esse ano. Além do nosso, tenho certeza de que dessa vez Milo saí do clube dos solteirões convictos. Está com um amor novo, todo entusiasmado, acho que é mesmo sério dessa vez. Pelo que ouvi, ele vai levar seu novo amor no baile de Mutisha".

"Isso é ridículo, Nethe. Milo é um playboy incorrigível. Ele nunca leva ninguém a sério".

"Ah, não, querido, vá por mim. Do jeito que eu ouvi ele falando no telefone, está mesmo apaixonado. Irremediavelmente _in love_!".

Pronto, foi como se mil demônios de repente houvessem saído de uma garrafa mágica. Kamus não mais conseguiu comer ou prestar atenção em outra coisa que não fosse seus próprios pensamentos o atormentando incessavelmente.

E agora, que conseguira dispensar Annethe e ir para o escritório, aquela história bizarra ainda não lhe saía da cabeça. Só havia um jeito de tirar isso a limpo.

Kamus bateu na porta do escritório de Milo e entrou. Este estava verificando alguns relatórios jurídicos no seu notebook. E, para o espanto de Kamus, não desviou o olhar do monitor quando ele chegou. Sempre que Kamus aparecia por ali, Milo se levantava parando o que poderia estar fazendo, ou corria para o frigobar pegar refrigerantes ou cerveja para os dois embarcando em uma conversa. Mas dessa vez...

"Milo...".

Kamus corou. Diabos. Como iria chegar lá e perguntar: 'É verdade que você está namorando firme?'. Como perguntar isso sem parecer interessado demais nele?

O francês suspirou. Por Dieu... Seu coração iria lhe sair pela boca...

"Eu... Bem, Annethe comentou comigo que você iria levar uma nova companhia para o baile de Mu. Bem, é alguém que eu conheço, quero dizer, se você quiser, podemos nos reunir numa única mesa e...".

Milo queria morrer. Como é? Amando Kamus do jeito que amava teria que formar dois casais numa mesa e ficar tagarelando idiotices enquanto o cretino fingia que não sentiam nada um pelo outro?

Acabou explodindo...

"Escute aqui, 'Monsieur Michael Kamus Monchelieu', se o senhor é um perfeito desocupado que não tem o que fazer, eu tenho. Não vou parar a leitura do meu relatório para discutir as minhas horas de lazer nem as minhas companhias com o senhor. Se está assim com o tempo livre, peça para Mu lhe arrumar algum serviço decente, que não seja falar de fantasias e idiotices do tipo. Annethe já estourou a minha cota desse tipo de conversa. Estou farto. Dela, e de você também".

Kamus ficou ainda mais rubro, e depois empalideceu, como se houvesse perdido todo o sangue do corpo. NUNCA Milo falara assim com ele antes, fosse qual fosse o estado de espírito dele.

Ficou tão chocado, tão surpreso mesmo, que nem reagir com animosidade reagiu.

Balbuciou um quase inaudível pedido de desculpas e saiu devagar, fechando a porta.

Milo por pouco não jogou o notebook na parede... Oh, Deus! O que se deveria fazer para que um completo idiota saísse de dentro do armário?

**o0o**

Já havia visto a pauta dos ensaios dos artistas que iriam se apresentar no fim de semana, feito a degustação de alguns vinhos para a compra de novas safras, discutido com o maitrê uma mudança no cardápio...

Estava exausto, porque ainda não tivera tempo de parar para nada, sequer um almoço decente. Apenas se sustentara com algumas xícaras de café e chocolate...

E, para piorar seu mau humor, ah, não recebera convite para o baile de fantasia de Mutisha. Dite sim, fora convidado, mas fizera o desaforo de não estender o convite a ele, seu querido primo.

Dite ficava com as festas, e ele, o burro de carga, ficava com o trampo. Ah, aquilo que era 'colocar o Misty no bom caminho'? Mas que droga! Amanhã era o grande dia da festa e ele iria ficar no trabalho enquanto o primo se divertia! Isso era uma grande injustiça!

Subitamente, Misty percebeu que Dubhe estava adentrando o salão principal... E sua reação foi a de ajeitar o cabelo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia sua adrenalina disparar pelo corpo.

Ah, como era bonito aquele rapaz! Seria mesmo um caso irremediável de heterossexualidade? Será que nem por curiosidade o outro não topava...

"Ah, senhor Dubhe".

"Olá, senhor Forann... Falei com minha patroa e ela me mandou lhe dizer que aceita sua oferta. A bomboniere vai fornecer com exclusividade as sobremesas de que a boate necessita".

Misty exultou por dentro. Foi com muito esforço que se manteve sério, sem dar um gritinho de alegria.

Queria observar aquele bofe de perto!

Fora mesmo muito apropriado que Afrodite não estivesse satisfeito com o antigo fornecedor, e também que não quisesse começar a fazer as sobremesas na boate. Ele preferia terceirizar alguns pratos, e deixar seus maitres apenas com os quitutes principais do cardápio, que possuía pratos internacionais e comida típica do Mediterrâneo.

"Mas ela está a par, senhor Dubhe, que eu desejo que o senhor seja meu contato e que me atenda diretamente?".

Siegfried deu um olhar sério para Misty, e aqueles olhos lindos fitando-o diretamente lhe tirou o fôlego.

"Sim, está, eu lhe agradeço a oportunidade que me deu, mas, aproveitando, queria lhe perguntar o porquê disso ter acontecido".

"_Oh, porque você é bofe mais lindo que já vi, e tem uma bundinha adorável de olhar"._

Misty deu um sorrisinho amarelo. Não, não podia dizer isso logo de cara, ou corria o risco de levar um "sopapo" na cara.

"Bem, eu o observei na bomboniere e reparei que é muito solícito com seus clientes, e... Achei que você seria uma pessoa ideal para cuidar dessa parte, alías, bem, na verdade, eu quero, que além de ser o representante da doçaria, que o senhor venha aqui algumas vezes na semana para me ajudar com o treinamento de um pessoal novo que eu contratei. Um serviço a parte, mas pelo qual, será bem pago. Sua patroa não vai se importar. Você e eu vamos aproveitar para discutir negócios que ela deverá ter interesse...".

O outro sorriu...

"Mas isso não tem nada a ver com o suprimento de doces para a boate... Não estou entendendo porque ela deixaria eu vir aqui para fazer um serviço alheio ao dela...".

"Mas eu já disse! É um trabalho que vou pagar a parte, e muito bem pago. Ela não vai se opor, porque, bem, afinal, somos parceiros numa empreitada comercial, agora... Eu melhorando o atendimento aqui na boate, vou aumentar os pedidos com ela, ah, enfim, uma mão lava a outra! Você me ajuda aqui e eu aumento as vendas lá!".

"Eu não sei se isso seria adequado para mim... Esse ambiente... Não faz o meu estilo".

Misty suspirou. POR ISSO, não oferecera o emprego de assistente simplesmente e enfiara a matrona da doçaria no rolo. Era o único jeito de fazer o Dubhe pensar no assunto de às vezes aparecer na boate sem pular fora.

"Vamos, Siegfried, posso chamá-lo assim, não posso? O ambiente da boate não tem nada a ver com o serviço. Sua patroa está feliz, os negócios vão prosperar, e se o senhor aceitar me ajudar... Tudo vai dar certo para todos".

"Está condicionando o fornecimento de doces da Liten Walhala ao fato de eu ajudá-lo a cuidar dos seus funcionários?".

"Oh, eu não colocaria dessa forma assim tão... Fria, mas, na verdade, eu acho que para mim apenas seria interessante se AS DUAS COISAS acontecessem... Como é mesmo? Adoro essa palavra chique: concomitantemente!".

Siegfried não gostou muito do que ouviu. Apesar do outro ter um sorriso lindo nos lábios, o que ele dizia, trocando em miúdos, era: ou você vem trabalhar algumas horas da semana aqui comigo, ou eu corto o contrato da boate com a doçaria!

Antes que ele dissesse algo, Misty continuou:

"Ora, veja, sua patroa iria ficar muito chateada se você perdesse esse contrato por preconceito machista. Você vem para cá me ajudar, fazemos um contrato expressivo com a doçaria, ela coloca outro garçom lá, você é promovido a contato dela e ainda faz um bico aqui, e todos ficam felizes e com dinheiro no bolso. E você poderia ajudá-la num ou outro dia se quisesse, e também trabalhar aqui... É uma boate GLS sim, caro Siegfried, mas isso não quer dizer que ditamos as condutas dos nossos funcionários. Você não será constrangido de forma alguma, eu prometo".

Enquanto prometia, Misty colocou os dedos para trás e cruzou-os, secretamente.

"Bem, eu... Tudo bem, aceito. Desde que ela não se oponha, é lógico".

"Ótimo, ela não vai se opor, eu sei! Vamos assinar um contrato milionário hoje, e ela vai ficar muito feliz, isso sim! Telemaco...".

O barman, que estava por ali para começar a inspecionar a chegada de algumas bebidas, se aproximou.

"Pois não, senhor...".

"Leve o senhor Dubhe para conhecer o resto do pessoal eu... Vou só até o escritório fechar tudo e me encontro com vocês".

Os dois funcionários se afastaram. Misty estava rumando para o escritório do primo quando um vulto familiar adentrou o salão...

"Ora, se não é o primo bonitinho daquele sueco folgado...".

"Apolo!".

"Em carne e osso. Acabei de chegar de uma viagem exaustivamente chata, e quero ter uns dias agradáveis na cidade..."·

Apolo secou Misty de cima abaixo. O louro estremeceu. E agora? Dava mole praquele playboy entendido ou apostava no hetero cujos olhos pareciam diamantes azuis? Ah, era mesmo uma escolha difícil... Mas talvez, com sorte, não precisasse escolher... '_Melhor do que um pássaro na mão... Era ter dois...'_.

**o0o**

Enquanto Misty trabalhava, Afrodite estava aproveitando a folga de tempo que conseguira graças à ajuda do primo.

Havia comprado a fantasia dele, e também a de Shura. Ah, sim, já aprendera TODAS as dimensões do corpo longilíneo, mas forte e bonito. Fora fácil escolher a fantasia no tamanho certo do espanhol.

A sua fantasia, deixara-a em casa, agora, iria entregar a fantasia do amigo para ver se ela não precisava de algum ajuste de última hora. Faltava apenas um dia para a festa, e não poderia haver atrasos com as fantasias.

Afrodite estacionou na vaga para convidados e adentrou o hall do prédio apressadamente. O zelador o interpelou.

"O senhor não pode subir sem ser anunciado...".

Dite riu...

"Diga que é o entregador de roupas com uma encomenda. Vou eu mesmo lá em cima, falar com o Guillén".

Afrodite subiu o elevador panorâmico e saiu dele quase feliz, com a grande caixa na mão.

"Guillén, abra, sou eu!".

A porta abriu. Dite empalideceu quando viu percebeu QUEM abriu a porta.

"Carlo!". O coração de Dite disparou aloucadamente. O carcamano estava ali, molhado, apenas com uma toalha na cintura. Era uma visão atordoante, de tirar o fôlego! "Você não é o Guillén".

"Claro que não".

"Está tendo um caso com ele?".

O carcamano quase rosnou:

"Não seja estúpido, idiota. Meu apartamento sofreu um vazamento de água. Está chovendo dentro dele! Vou ficar hospedado aqui, até o maldito problema ser resolvido. E eu vou processar o condomínio desse prédio!".

"Não vai me convidar pra entrar?".

O outro deu de ombros, e deixou o pisciano entrar.

"Onde está o Shura?".

Ao ouvir seu nome, o espanhol falou alto, pra que o sueco o escutasse.

"Aqui, lindo, na cozinha, fazendo uma paella como se deve".

Shura saiu da cozinha enxugando as mãos. Largou o pano de copa e puxou Dite para um beijo apaixonado. O sueco estremeceu e corou. Ah, sim, havia mesmo combinado de se passarem por namorados na frente daquele carcamano intratável!

Carlo olhou incrédulo para Shura, que enlaçou Afrodite pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo gentil nos cabelos claros. Disse, contendo a vontade de rir ao ver a cara estupefata do amigo eternamente mal humorado:

"Ah, sim, eu não tinha comentado com você hoje de manhã que havia começado a namorar sério uma pessoa? Bem, você está agora olhando pra ela... Vamos comemorar nosso compromisso na festa de amanhã a noite. Você não acha que ele vai dar uma boa 'esposa'? ".

"Isso deve ser uma piada de mau gosto. Guillén, você...".

"Carlo, se somos mesmo amigos, gostaria que não começasse a ofender o MEU garoto".

Por pouco o italiano não bufou feito um touro prestes a investir... Como é? GAROTO DELE?

"Você definitivamente perdeu o juízo. Mas bom proveito. Uns gostam dos olhos, outros da remela. Problema seu. Só não me peça para felicitar a 'noiva'".

Carlo saiu a passos rápidos e quase derrubou a porta do quarto de hóspedes, tamanho o estrondo que fez...

Shura percebeu que os olhos de Afrodite estavam marejados, e que a boca carnuda tremia como se estivesse com frio.

"Oh, ele me odeia! Por que? Que mau eu fiz a ele? Ele agüenta as viadagens do Mu, do Milo, mas a mim...".

Guillén ficou com dó do olhar sofrido do outro.

"Ah, não ligue, ele é o capeta em pessoa. Agüenta Mu e Milo sem rosnar porque um é o patrão dele e o outro, um diretor da empresa onde ele trabalha, senão, iria falar as mesmas grosserias para todos. E acredite, já falou muitas. Mu só não manda Carlo para o inferno porque o que ele tem de cavalgadura, tem de competência".

"Mas ele precisa me tratar tão mal?".

"Já disse, não ligue. Quem desdenha muito, quer comprar. Agora, vá logo para casa e descanse para ficar bem lindo para o grande dia. Eu passo pra pegar você lá amanha às nove horas em ponto".

**o0o**

E a grande noite chegou.

A mansão, como um grande palco, tinha sido iluminada com fachos de laser e luzes especiais que a deixavam resplandecente como uma grande pérola branca. A imponente casa refletia um brilho capaz de ofuscar a lua cheia que embelezava o céu bordado de incontáveis estrelas.

Nos frondosos jardins, à beira da piscina, uma orquestra com vários músicos saudava os convidados que iam chegando nos carros luxuosíssimos, tocando melodias tipicamente gregas e clássicas.No imenso salão de festa todo envidraçado, mais adiante, uma banda de rock e vários DJs faziam a festa esquentar, mas o som moderno e barulhento ali não chegava, graças a um eficiente isolamento acústico.

Uma fileira de rapazes, vestidos com o tradicional 'peplos' da Grécia Antiga, jogavam sobre os convidados que subiam as escadarias, pétalas de rosas e esborrifavam neles água perfumada... Pasmem! Estavam eles, todos belíssimos, pintados com purpurina dourada, como se fossem homens feitos de ouro puro!

Shaka, ao ver ao longe aquela fileira de rapazes de ouro e o luxo que beirava a luxúria, sentiu-se subitamente pequeno e sem graça. Não sabia ele que, ao descer as escadas da mansão e ir até o grande hall de entrada, causara um frisson em todos, tamanha sua beleza: todo em tons de ouro e cobre, e resplandecendo um olhar azul ainda mais cintilante do que os pingentes da esplendorosa veste que Mutisha lhe dera, ele estava simplesmente deslumbrante.

O véu que usava cobria apenas parcialmente os cabelos loiríssimos, de modo que ele parecia ser o soberano daquele reinado de criaturas feitas de ouro.

Caminhou devagar, sem bem saber que rumo tomar. Na verdade, bem no intimo, odiava lugares cheios demais, onde só havia pessoas querendo umas serem mais do que as outras. Aquela artificialidade toda era linda, mas vazia. Não conseguia se adaptar bem a lugares assim e sempre sentia um pequeno princípio de pânico, uma vontade absurda de sair correndo.

Apenas quando dançava, ao entregar seu corpo à música, é que conseguia realmente relaxar e ser ele mesmo. Ondulava seus quadris, braços e pernas ao sabor da melodia e se esquecia de tudo o mais que não fosse seu amor à arte. Mas ali não era uma boate e nem ele iria dançar...

Ao se virar novamente em direção às escadas, pensando em voltar para o seu quarto, Shaka viu Mu se aproximando dele a passadas largas e decididas.

Prendeu a respiração. Foi como se uma flechada de Eros o houvesse atingido.

Mutisha estava lindo, os cabelos soltos como uma grande cascata lilás. Seu olhar era altivo, como sempre, mas havia um sorriso doce em seus lábios, que fez com que o estômago de Shaka sentisse uma deliciosa vertigem, enquanto a adrenalina corria seu corpo loucamente.

Todo de negro, com botas de cano alto. O colete, aberto, exibia uma camisa de seda de mangas bufantes cuja gola displicente mais mostrava do que escondia. No tórax esguio, mas forte, um medalhão gótico de prata indicava um famoso clã de vampiros.

Shaka, sem perceber o que fazia, deu um sorriso de admiração.

Um vampiro gótico: Lindo, onipresente. Fatal! Não havia fantasia melhor para Mutisha do que aquela! Nem o vampiro Lestat, personagem de uma escritora da qual muito gostava, seria deliciosamente sedutor como aquele homem!

O coração de Shaka disparou ainda mais, de espanto e emoção, quanto percebeu que Mu caminhava mesmo na direção dele!

E sua surpresa foi ainda maior, quando Mu apanhou as mãos dele, Shaka, e a levou aos lábios, depositando nelas um beijo suave e gentil, mas que fez com que a pele alva do mestiço hindu se eriçasse de prazer emoção.

"Você é mesmo lindo".

Shaka corou, sem saber o que retrucar. Já vira muitos olhares de cobiça e admiração, mas havia algo nas íris claras de Mu que, por alguns instantes, o fez se esquecer de todas as mágoas e barreiras que havia entre eles dois...

"Obrigado... A fantasia que você me deu... Também é linda".

"Ela empalidece diante da sua beleza. Venha, vamos receber os convidados".

Shaka quase abriu a boca de espanto, agora. Como é? Mu estava convidando a ele, um puto pago, para assumir a posição ao seu lado, diante dos convidados, como co-anfitrião da festa?

Antes que pudesse retrucar algo, Muthisha o puxou pelas mãos e o fez caminhar ao seu lado, novamente para a escadaria principal. Quando os dois apareceram ali, os convidados que riam e bebiam a beira da piscina lhes deram uma salva de palmas. Era como se os reis houvessem chegado a Versailles...

**o0o**

Nesse instante, Afrodite se esgueirou entre os convidados, para ver melhor a gloriosa roupa de Shaka.

Puxou Shura pela mão e foi caminhando, distraído, ao longo do deck da piscina. Mal sabia ele que, com a sua incomparável ousadia de se vestir como a rainha do Egito, Cleópatra, estava tão deslumbrante quando o hindu!

Seus cabelos, escurecera-os com uma tinta de química temporária, e os olhos, ah, sim, aqueles belíssimos olhos azuis, adornados pelo k-hal que lhe fazia a linha egípcia nas pálpebras, o deixava lindo como um Deus. Era como se a própria soberana do Alto e Baixo Nilo houvesse encarnado no corpo andrógeno e lindo daquele homem.

Guillén também estava muito atraente na sua roupa impecável de toureiro. Os dois, tal qual Mu e Shaka, chamavam a atenção de todos.

"Oh, Shaka está mais lindo do que eu!".

Havia uma ponta de inveja na voz grave e macia que fez Guillén rir:

"De jeito nenhum. Está tão lindo quanto você. Mais, não!".

"Você fala isso para me animar!".

"Falo porque é verdade, além disso...".

Guillén parou o que dizia quando, numa das mesas que ficavam a beira da piscina, reconheceu uma figura familiar. O louro não estava fantasiado, e apesar de ter uma beleza quase agressiva, destoava do ambiente GLS. Aiolia!

Estremeceu. Aiolia ali, na festa de Mu? O que ele estava fazendo ali? Observava os convidados? Ou estava esperando alguém?

"Dite, me dê licença por alguns minutos, acabei de ver um velho amigo. Não me demoro".

"Sim, e na volta, traga um Dom Perrignon para mim, ok?".

"Combinado". Shura se afastou apressado.

De tão encantado que estava em admirar as jóias que cintilavam na roupa de Shaka, Afrodite não percebeu que, na festa, havia uma pessoa que não lhe desviara o olhar: Carlo.

O carcamano já há alguns minutos observava o andar felino e encantador daquele homem travestido de Cleópatra, cuja beleza estonteante era lhe uma verdadeira provocação. Uma afronta!

Como aquele cretino ousava ser mais belo e sensual do que uma fêmea verdadeira?

O desgraçado era tão lindo moreno quanto era louro. De certo, ficaria lindo até de cabelos azuis, o boiola!

E conforme ia pensando naquelas coisas, a raiva do italiano crescia. Sem querer, as imagens daquela cavalgada louca que vira Shura fazer em Afrodite lhe voltava a mente, e ele não conseguia parar de pensar no corpo andrógeno nu, perfeito, pleno de uma excitação nem um pouco feminina!

E, a medida em que percebia que aquelas lembranças o excitavam, mais louco da vida ficava.

Não estava fantasiado. Apesar de Mu ter sido enfático quanto a necessidade da fantasia, e colocado a exigência no convite que distribuira aos convidados, Carlo somente fazia o que queria. E agora, o que ele queria era fazer Afrodite pagar a afronta de ser tão ou mais belo do que uma mulher!

Caminhou como um touro enfurecido, até chegar diante do outro.

"Você está ridículo nessa roupa. Um fiasco".

Afrodite estremeceu. Na verdade, passara horas diante do espelho se produzindo pensando apenas em agradar um único homem, e aquele homem estava ali, bem na sua frente, dizendo que ele era um fiasco.

Respirou fundo. Não iria dar o gostinho a ele de chorar e borrar a maquiagem.

"Shura não reclamou. Aliás, ele gostou, e muito. E o que você diz ou pensa, não me atinge".

E por dentro, seus pensamentos eram outros...

"_Mentira, me atinge, e muito"._

"Shura perdeu o juízo e o senso de ridículo. Se gosta de andar com uma imitação barata de mulher...".

"Eu não imito as mulheres! Fiz uma homenagem a Cleópatra apenas porque ela era forte e determinada, e levou reis a se curvarem a ela, como fez com Júlio César e Marco Antônio. Além de inteligente, era uma diplomata invejável! Ela desafiou o mundo com sua posição de mulher independente e livre!".

"Ora, ora, o viadinho entende de história...".

"Escute, não vou ficar aqui ouvindo suas mediocridades".

Carlo empalideceu de raiva.

"Como é? Repita se...".

"Se for homem? Repito. PORQUE SOU HOMEM. Mediocridades. Isso mesmo, essa sua posição é medíocre e mesquinha. Eu já escutava coisa pior desde que eu tinha onze anos e estava no primeiro ano do ginásio. Uma vez, os garotos, machistas como você, me bateram tanto que eu cheguei em casa com o braço e duas costelas quebradas. NADA me assusta Carlo, nem ofensa, nem xingos, nem desprezo. Apenas uma coisa me enfraquece... Uma coisa que é mais forte do que eu mesmo...".

"O quê?".

"O amor que eu sinto por você".

Pronto!

Deuses, finalmente, havia dito! Que se fodessem todos, era verdade. Não conseguiria mais fingir que não amava aquele intratável!

Um silêncio sepulcral pairou no ar.

De repente, era como se nem os músicos, ou os convidados, estivessem ali. Parecia haver somente eles dois e a tensão do momento. Os olhos de um e de outro buscando sentimentos que não mais conseguiam ficar ocultos.

E de repente, Afrodite enxergou a verdade nos olhos escuros... E disse, firme, com uma segurança invejável...

"E agora eu sei porque você me persegue com suas grosserias... Você também me ama. Negue isso mil anos, e ainda continuará me amando".

"Você está louco, sua bicha!".

Afrodite sorriu...

"Pode me xingar do que quiser, agora, EU SEI o que motiva você a agir assim...".

Num gesto de raiva e violência, Carlo empurrou Afrodite com toda a força e, este, pego de surpresa, caiu na piscina.

Shura, que estava mais adiante conversando com Aiolia, veio correndo...

"Escute aqui...".

Carlo estava furioso...

"Cale a boca, Guillén, e, da próxima vez, diga ao seu viado pra não ficar cantando os outros, enquanto você se afasta para falar com os amigos, o papel de corno não lhe cai bem!".

Aiolia, que vinha chegando correndo atrás de Shura estancou de susto. '_Como é?'._

"Guillén, diga que o Carlo está de brincadeira. Você não esta namorando um cara, está?".

A voz do ruivo era um misto de surpresa e desprezo.

O coração de Guillén se apertou. Preferiu não responder nada e ajudar Afrodite a sair da piscina. O pisciano tremia mais de raiva do que de frio. Sua fantasia estava arruinada!

"O que aconteceu?".

Afrodite emergiu, resoluto. Realmente, era diabolicamente lindo e suave, mas não era efeminado.

"Aquele cretino ouviu a verdade que precisava ouvir. E não gostou...".

**o0o**

Kamus e Annethe chegaram logo depois à queda de Afrodite na piscina. Definitivamente, aquela festa estava cheia de belos espécimes masculinos. Muitos olhares, de homens e mulheres, se voltaram para Michael Kamus quando ele adentrou a festa usando uma toga grega curta, semelhante a dos garotos que recepcionavam os convidados. Seus olhos misteriosos e seus traços aristocráticos tinham um que de sensualidade refinada que fazia com que a beleza dele fosse ainda mais chamativa que a de Annethe, que, apesar de muito bonita, era quase comum.

Ele personificava o príncipe Páris, e ela, a bela helena de tróia. Eles cumprimentaram os amigos e Kamus, mesmo sem perceber, a medida que via rostos conhecidos, procurava um em particular...

Não, Milo ainda não havia chegado à festa... Com quem estaria ele?

**o0o**

Shaka, apesar de magoado com Afrodite por este ter dado a Mutisha todas as economias dele que estavam no cofre da boate, não deixou de socorrer o amigo...

Correu com ele para um dos quarto da casa e lhe emprestou um de seus próprios sari... Logo, Afrodite estava de banho tomado e roupas trocadas.

Shaka sorriu...

"Você está tão lindo de hindu como estava de egípcio. O que deu naquele bofe pra empurrar você para dentro da água?".

Afrodite deu de ombros... Não queria falar do seu amor não correspondido. Desviou o assunto...

"E você e Mutisha, já se entenderam?".

Aí, foi a vez de Shaka desconversar...

"Espere, num instante, vou desenhar uma roseta na sua mão esquerda, com henna. Vai ficar lindo, eu já volto. Vou pegar a henna no meu quarto... Quero dizer, no quarto onde eu durmo".

Saiu apressado. Foi quando esbarrou em uma pessoa que, sem dúvida, não queria reencontrar de jeito nenhum! Saga!

O grego estava muito bonito numa fantasia de soldado espartano e tinha um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

"Ora, ora, ora... Vejo que Mu caprichou na roupa da bonequinha de luxo dele...".

"Eu não sou bonequinha de ninguém!".

"Verdade. É mesmo. Eu me esqueci de que puto não é propriedade de ninguém em particular. É de utilidade pública".

Shaka corou com a ofensa, mas preferiu não retrucar.

"Por favor, me dê licença, eu estou com pressa...".

"Para que a pressa? Mu não lhe deixou claro que deveria ser bonzinho comigo?".

Shaka tentou usar um tom cortante na voz, mas não teve certeza de que conseguiu isso...

"Faça o favor de me deixar passar".

Saga apanhou o pescoço delgado de Shaka e o pressionou com violência contra a parede, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe fazia um carinho atrevido entre as coxas, sobre o sexo.

"Não se faça de difícil, garoto. A gente pode 'brincar' um pouco mais... Kanon já deve estar subindo... Estou ouvindo os passos dele...".

Mas não era os passos de Kanon. Era Mu, que, com um forte tranco, puxou Saga para trás e lhe sussurrou, entre dentes, de forma perigosa, tentando evitar que Shaka lhe escutasse.

"Shaka não está mais disponível, Saga, e se você encostar de novo nele, lhe garanto que vai ter que pagar uma prótese de dentes generalizada".

"Ora, Mu, o que é isso? Desde quando você briga com os amigos por causa de vagabundos pagos?".

O olhar de Mu era de quem estava prestes a surrar o outro.

"Desça para ficar com os outros convidados e com o seu irmão. AGORA".

Algo no olhar assassino de Mu avisou Saga que ele não estava brincando. O outro deu de ombros e capitulou. Desceu para o andar de baixo sem dizer nada.

Mu e Shaka se olharam, sem jeito. O ariano tentou falar algo neutro...

"Como está Afrodite?".

"Arrasado por causa da fantasia molhada, mas vai sobreviver. Vou fazer uma tatuagem de henna nele, mas eu não demoro".

Mu fez um leve assentimento com a cabeça.

"Ótimo. Eu estarei esperando você lá embaixo...".

Ao começar a descer a escada, Mutisha ouviu a voz doce de Shaka:

"Obrigado, Mu. Eu vou me lembrar desse seu gesto de proteção e carinho para sempre".

Mu tentou disfarçar a emoção que sentia. Tentou ser irônico.

"Oras... e porque um puto deveria se sentir protegido?".

Shaka respirou fundo...

"Porque você não protegeu apenas o meu corpo, mas a minha alma. A mesma alma que se encantou quando leu o seu poema...".

Mutisha parou no meio da escada, como se ponderasse se deveria virar a cabeça ou não. Mas preferiu descer as escadarias, sem olhar para trás para procurar o olhar de Shaka com o seu. Estava emocionado e estranhamente frágil. Não gostava de sentir emoções fortes como as que sentia naquele instante... Jamais se deixava ser guiado pelas emoções, não era prático.

**o0o**

Na mesma hora em que Mu retornava ao salão principal e se juntava aos amigos, Milo adentrou a grande porta frontal da casa. Kamus, que conversava com a noiva e alguns outros amigos, sentiu seu corpo gelar de emoção e depois se aquecer violentamente. Era uma visão esplendida.

Milo estava esbanjando charme e beleza, com aquele seu sorriso lindo e irreverente, mas, ao lado dele, ah, havia uma ruiva cuja beleza fazia qualquer outra mulher da festa parecer uma bruxa! Estava adorável, o casal. Milo personificava Eros, e a ruiva, Psiquê. Lindos, perfeitos e em glória!

Os dois adentraram o salão abraçados, e, tão logo os intensos olhos azuis de Milo localizaram os amigos a poucos metros, se direcionou para perto deles.

Em sua curta caminhada, vários olhares se voltavam para o casal.

Mu admirava a beleza do amigo e se questionava mentalmente quem poderia ser sua acompanhante. Shaka que logo após ter auxiliado, e de ter lhe feito a roseta na mão de Afrodite já se encontrava perto dos outros convidados do ariano, olhava atentamente para o grego. Shura, Afrodite e Aiolia também se encontravam no local e um pouco distante Carlo a contra gosto, escutava a conversa.

Todos os amigos mais próximos estavam ali, visualizando o deslumbrante casal, que vinha sorridente até eles.

"Mu, pelo que estou notando a festa esta maravilhosa. Muito bem organizada, arranjos belíssimos. Obra de Saga e Kanon?".

Mutisha sorriu ao amigo diante do elogio. Milo sabia como massagear perfeitamente o ego do ariano.

"Sim, os gêmeos tem bom gosto para muitas coisas. Isto não se tem como negar. Pedi e eles trabalharam perfeitamente, mas...". Os olhos verdes se direcionaram de Milo para a figura repleta de esplendor ao lado do amigo. A mulher que mais se aparentava a uma Deusa. "Não vai nos apresentar quem é a sua belíssima amiga e acompanhante, Milo?".

O escorpiniano sorriu de maneira encantadora, não percebendo que este simples ato afetara uma determinada pessoa ali presente. Voltou seu corpo na direção de sua companheira e olhando nos olhos da mulher, deixou sua voz sair para a apresentação de forma carinhosa e envolta em adoração:

"Esta é minha Psiquê, Marin De l'Aigle, minha musa, e, atualmente, minha namorada". Milo desviou o olhar rapidamente da face corada da pequena ruiva para fitar o rosto dos amigos.

Uma mistura de choque e incredulidade poderia ser vista na face de cada um.

Seus olhos pairaram sobre uma pessoa. Percebendo que os olhos de Kamus estavam cravados sobre si, Milo virou-se repentinamente para Marin envolvendo-a firmemente pela esguia cintura, aproximando o pequeno corpo de contornos simétricos ao seu, e capturou os lábios carnudos em um beijo cinematográfico.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Significado para o sobrenome do _Aiolia Anker Hector_: 

**Anker** _Másculo, viril_  
**Hector** _Fiel, sempre leal, firme_.

* * *

Agradecimentos especiais e carinhosos a **Pipe** (_Rosnadora_) por betar nossa baby e por não nos matar com o que lê XD 

Agradecemos também aos nossos fofos leitores, amigos conhecidos, ou não, que nos incentivam comentando ou por aqui, neste site, ou por MSN. Vocês são uns amores e a cada comentário que recebemos, nos sentimos felizes e animadas para mais um capítulo.  
Contamos com vocês para esse fôlego de animo a cada 'Continua...'.

_E agora? O que vocês estão pensando? Qual foi a pior maldade deste capítulo? E Mu e Shaka, o que vai acontecer? Milo e Marin?  
Estas e outras questões serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos de:  
Marcas do Destino. Sua novela brasileira sobre Saint Seiya.  
Aguardem, no melhor ff.bomba mais perto de você!_

XD

Ok, estaremos aguardando os coments, não-bombas, sobre este capítulo.

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Litha-chan & Jade Toreador.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas explicativas sobre os personagens:**_

_Os nomes de alguns personagens foram criados por mim e por Jade. Somente **Carlo di Angelis** é de autoria da escritora **Pipe**. Vamos aos nomes para que vocês não fiquem perdidos no decorrer da fic, ok?_

_**Mu de Áries - **Mutisha Dzogchen Dorje**  
Shaka de Virgem** - Sidartha Kramahidja Swentson  
**Milo de Escorpião - **Milo Nikos Aleksiou Sikelanós  
**Kamus de Aquário** - Michel Kamus Monchelieu  
**Afrodite de Peixes** **- **Afrodite Lindgren Göte Gunnar  
**Shura de Capricórnio - **Guillén Shura Quesada Montoro  
**Misty de Lagarto - **Misty Lindgren Reenê Forann  
**Siegfried de Dubhe**_ _(Guerreiro Deus de Asgard) - Siegfried Dubhe  
**Saga e Kanon (Gêmeos)** – Irmãos Andropoulos  
**Aiolia de Leão**: Aiolia Anker Hector_

_Conforme a fic for se desenvolvendo outros personagens irão aparecendo, então a medida isto for ocorrendo, nas notas explicativas, poderá haver menção sobre o nome de um determinado personagem._

**_Sumário:_**_ O destino tece bênçãos e tragédias nos corações de ricos e pobres, todos estão inexoravelmente presos na roda kármica da vida. O amor e o ódio queimam as marcas do destino, revelando dores e alegrias num rodamoinho interminável de emoções..._

_**Boa Leitura...

* * *

**_

**Marcas do Destino**

**Capítulo 07**

**A Festa – parte 2**

-**

* * *

**

-

Todos estavam paralisados com aquela cena.

Como Milo, um dos caras mais assumidamente homossexuais, poderia estar aos beijos com uma mulher? Aliás, o beijo não era nada, o que importava ali era o fato dele ter declarado que estava NAMORANDO, não com um homem como era o esperado, mas com uma mulher!

De todos os rostos estupefatos do grupo - até Carlo estava boquiaberto com a cena -, o que mais importava no momento era o rosto de apenas uma só pessoa. Sim, ele, Kamus!

O francês simplesmente estava atônito. Não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de Milo e muito menos naquele beijo.

_'Como ele pode ser tão... Ridículo! Sim, é isto, ridículo é a palavra certa. Ele ta querendo apenas brincar, chamar a atenção como sempre fez. É impossível... Logo ele estar namorando alguém, principalmente com uma mulher. Eu nunca vi Milo com nenhuma mulher. Nunca!'_. Seu pensamento começava a trabalhar buscando uma lógica que pudesse explicar aquilo tudo. _'É, ele está fingindo, deve ter comprado essazinha ai, e está tentando me irritar. Isto! Com certeza deve ser isso. Mas... Então porque estou me incomodando tanto com isso?'_. Balançou a cabeça com os olhos cerrados como se desta forma seus pensamentos fossem arrancados e aquilo tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto do destino... Mesmo assim, ao abrir seus olhos e fitar o casal a sua frente, seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida ao notar a troca de um sorriso carinhoso e cúmplice entre os dois.

Kamus somente conseguiu reagir quando Annethe, curiosa, o puxou para frente, ficando os dois bem diante do casal que entrava. Com isso, ela obrigou o francês e o grego se encararem.

O francês estremeceu. Mais uma vez, o raciocínio dele o havia colocado numa posição de superioridade e segurança... Ah, mas como doía ter razão... Como machucava perceber que Milo... Era mesmo um inconseqüente. Um leviano. Que outra conclusão poderia tirar daquilo?

Milo preferia estar com uma mulher... E tudo aquilo que dissera, que fizera nas últimas semanas, inclusive os beijos que haviam trocado... Não era mesmo nada! Aqueles beijos foram um joguinho de sedução de Milo, que, ao falhar em conquistá-lo, preferira se divertir com outra pessoa. Uma fêmea... Uma mulher... Ruiva como ele, Kamus.

O coração de Kamus apertou de agonia e ele nem percebeu que fechava os pulsos com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam pálidos pelo esforço. Aliás, todo ele estava muito pálido na sua vestimenta grega.

Milo o olhava atentamente.

Percebeu o tremor dos lábios aristocráticos, como se o francês houvesse subitamente recebido uma forte rajada de vento. Os olhos dele estavam muito brilhantes, como se a surpresa da existência de Marin fosse algo por difícil demais de ser suportada.

Oh, Deus, Kamus para ele era transparente como vidro!

O francês estava magoado, estava furioso, estava... Oh, estaria mesmo o senhor Michael Kamus Monchelieu se importando com a presença de sua amiga Marin, ali, se passando por sua namorada? Ou será que ele, Milo, estaria fazendo sua imaginação fértil trabalhar criando aquela reação de mágoa e dor que via nos olhos sempre frios daquele homem inacessível, apenas para manter a ilusão de que um dia poderia ser amado pelo amigo?

À vontade de Milo era a de gritar bem alto que se havia alguém amado ali, era aquele estúpido francês que não deixava o amor deles acontecer...

Foi a odiosa Annethe quem quebrou aquele momento intenso de olhares que os dois trocavam, se colocando bem entre eles e sorrindo com malícia para Milo:

"Oh, seu danadinho... E você deixando os boatos maldosos rolando contra você e sua reputação, quando tinha uma linda garota escondida na manga, para causar um frisson nessa festinha GLS".

Annethe virou-se para Marin e continuou a falar, com um ar de quem fazia uma confidência divertida:

"Querida, garanto que nós duas estamos arrasando nessa festinha sórdida, porque os gayzinhos daqui estão loucos de inveja de nós! Temos os mais belos rapazes, que, com certeza, não vão tirar os olhos de nós duas! Eles não estão lindos como gregos? Parecem Deuses do Olimpo! São NOSSOS deuses!".

Marin deu um sorriso amarelo. Odiava mulheres como Annethe. Teve que fazer um esforço enorme para não retrucar um merecido xingo. Milo, por sua vez, teve vontade de vomitar... Queria gritar que os "deuses gregos" se amavam e que vaca nenhuma podia mudar isso.

Foi a mão forte de Marin apertando o seu braço, num pedido silencioso de paciência e resignação, que o fez se controlar e não avançar a socos contra a odiosa loura. Na sua mente, imaginava como seria esbofetear aquela cara bonita até deixa-la irreconhecível. Não. Não era violento. Mas estava apaixonado pelo noivo daquela vaca.

Marin, por sua vez, sentia no seu rosto o olhar frio de Kamus, atingindo-a como se fosse uma tempestade do Pólo Norte.

Não, não parecia ser um homem sociável. Mas, se o demônio fosse se fazer humano, de certo escolheria um rosto como o de Kamus. Era mesmo um homem muito bonito.

"Foi mesmo uma surpresa para todos nós, senhorita... Seja... Bem vinda".

Marin tinha cinco irmãos. Sabia reconhecer quando um homem falava uma coisa com a boca, e outra com os olhos. Definitivamente, Kamus não havia gostado dela...

Mu não estava acreditando. Milo namorando já era uma situação um tanto inusitado, mas até ai não tão desconsiderada, mas... com uma mulher? Depois de si próprio, o grego era o mais avesso a mulheres. Aquilo só poderia ser alguma brincadeira e foi pensando nisto que se afastou de Shaka – uma vez que o loiro, inesperadamente, se colocara ao seu lado sem demonstrar desagrado ou desanimo -, para puxar o amigo afastando-o do grupo que agora rodeava a belíssima ruiva.

"Diga para mim que isto é um surto... Que você está apenas brincando e que isto foi para chocar a todos!".

Milo sorriu para o amigo, notando a preocupação nos olhos verdes, mas sustentaria um pouco mais aquilo tudo até mesmo para Mu, só pelo prazer de ver a reação do tibetano.

"Amigo, eu notei que estava andando por vias errôneas. Eu fingia que não curtia mulheres e saia com homens... Mas... achei a mulher certa para mim e resolvi assumir". Falava com a cara mais deslavada do mundo. Parecendo tão confiante que Mu realmente se assustou.

"Milo... isto é loucura! Você sempre teve aversão às mulheres, mal chegava perto, raramente te vi beijar algumas quando apostavam que você não seria capaz disto, eu via apenas selinhos, e agora você vem e me diz que virou hetero? Milo, não existe ex-gay, para com isto!".

O escorpiano se segurava para não estourar em risos. A feição de Mu estava impagável. Se soubesse que o amigo ficaria assim, teria feito isto antes. Mantendo-se firme, Milo olhou-o e colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo completou:

"Então meu amigo... Eu sou o primeiro caso existente de ex-gay!".

Mu arregalou os olhos verdes em assombro, mas por segundos visualizou um brilho característico nos olhos azuis de seu amigo, e foi neste momento que teve vontade de espancá-lo.

"Ora, seu viado cretino! Quer me matar do coração com essa brincadeira de mau gosto?". Bufou e socou o braço do grego que já se engasgava entre risos.

"Hey, Mu, fale mais baixo ou você vai estragar tudo...". Falou tentando controlar o riso.

"Estragar? Como assim estragar, Milo? O que você está aprontando?". Sentiu-se curioso.

"Agora não temos tempo para que eu possa lhe contar Mu, estamos em uma festa e tenho que salvar a Marin daquela vaca descarada que é a noiva do imbecil do Kamus". Mal terminou de falar e já estava puxando Mu e volta ao grupo, posicionando-se ao lado de sua 'namorada' ruiva e distribuindo sorrisos para todos.

Quando Mu retornou para o lado de Shaka o loiro ponderou antes de perguntar, sabia que poderia levar uma resposta não muito agradável, mas... Estava curioso também.

"Mu... Milo realmente está namorando uma mulher? Digo... é que pelo que eu sei...". Parou de falar ao notar o olhar verde queimando sobre si.

O tibetano se aproximou mais, juntando seus corpos mesmo na frente de todos que ali se encontravam e com os lábios próximos a orelha de Shaka sussurrou:

"Para todos os efeitos, ele está namorando uma mulher e...". Mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha do indiano, sentindo a respiração do mesmo ser retida. "E depois iremos conversar sobre o quê você sabe...". Lambeu sedutoramente uma parte do pescoço que estava ali exposto de forma bem tentadora.

Shaka mantinha a respiração presa, mas não conseguiu evitar soltar um baixo gemido. Em sua mente se repreendia por seu corpo estar lhe traindo e se deixando levar. _'O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu não deveria me sentir tentado por ele. Ele... ele me...'_. Seu pensamento foi cortado.

Mu simplesmente não se importando com os a sua volta, mal deixara de lamber o pescoço de Shaka, tomou lhe os lábios de maneira possessiva e sensual, engolindo um outro gemido que o loiro emitira involuntariamente em surpresa e delicia.

O mestiço hindu relutava entre se deixar levar pela onda de sensações boas que lhe invadiam, ou pela luta que não deveria ceder tão facilmente ao tibetano. Era uma decisão difícil uma vez que Mu lhe parecia tão diferente do que conhecera. Um contraste em pessoa. Demônio e anjo em um só corpo. Infelizmente naquele momento, sua mente já não mais funcionava coerentemente e sua única reação foi a de passar seus braços sobre os ombros do tibetano, envolvendo o pescoço de Mu e corresponder lhe ao beijo.

Pela primeira vez estava correspondendo porque desejava e não por ser forçado. Pela primeira vez estava gostando das sensações...

Carlo que estava por perto soltou um xingo ao ver a cena entre o chefe, e amigo, e o loiro. Para onde olhava homens se beijavam, lógico, estava em uma festa propicia para esses desavergonhados.

O italiano virou-se e foi para longe do grupo, preferindo ir mais para perto da orquestra que tocava. Foi quando, ao passar pela escadaria do salão principal da mansão, viu Afrodite e Shura se esgueirarem entre os convidados. Não queria dar bandeira, olhar demais, mas a verdade é que Afrodite parecia um imã, e ele, o ferro.

Viu Dite e Shura falarem carinhosamente no ouvido um do outro. Depois, percebeu que Shura ia para fora, e que Dite ia para perto do bar onde vários barmans faziam drinks incrementados.

Carlo continuou observando o belo Afrodite: o sueco estava simplesmente deslumbrante com um sari indiano que emoldurava com perfeição seu corpo andrógeno. O rosto, graças à nova maquiagem e os cabelos já secos, parecia ter saído de uma pintura de Borguereau.

Carlo soltou uma imprecação baixa. Madre de Dio! Maldito moleque, que parecia lindo como a própria Madona! Jogara-o na piscina, e o cretino, além de não sair dos saltos, ainda voltava glamuroso, sereno, como se nada demais houvesse acontecido.

O belo sueco pegou dois copos. Um de licor, outro de whisky. Ao se virar, notou o olhar de Carlo cravado sobre ele. Sorriu. Sabia quando era desejado. E aquele italiano filho da puta o queria. Era um fato!

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Carlo, Afrodite parou diante dele e sorriu, um sorriso que era pura sedução...

"Não vai ser uma mulher a mais na festa e nem um banho forçado que vai tirar o meu bom humor para essa noite, querido. Com licença, vou procurar Shura... Ele está me esperando para bebermos juntos...".

E sem esperar pela resposta, Afrodite caminhou para longe, deixando para trás um Carlo visivelmente mal humorado...

Sentia nas suas costas o olhar do italiano. Sorriu e caminhou daquele jeito cadenciado e sedutor que somente ele sabia fazer.

**ººººººººº**

Shura ainda esperava por Afrodite, sentado numa mesa ao lado do deck da piscina, quando sentiu uma mão familiar pousar em seus ombros...

"Não cumprimenta mais os velhos amigos?".

O espanhol empalideceu.

"Aiolia!".

O leonino sorriu, entre sem jeito e meio desconfiado. Shura parecia mesmo pouco à vontade em vê-lo...

"Bem, se não vai me convidar para sentar aí com você, eu me convido".

Aiolia pegou um copo de whisky da bandeja de um garçom que passava e sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?".

A pergunta, Shura não fizera de modo hostil, mas sim, porque estava realmente surpreso. Aiolia sorriu:

"Sei que meus honorários de detetive particular não cobrem um terno decente para vir numa festa como essa, e nem sou o tipo que seria convidado por esses esnobes, mas estou a trabalho. Vim acertar alguns detalhes de um serviço para seu patrão".

"Então... Está trabalhando para Mutisha, agora. Posso perguntar em quê?".

O outro ampliou o seu sorriso:

"Sabe que não vou dizer nada. E que não gosto de responder perguntas, apenas de fazê-las. A propósito, porquê tem evitado falar comigo, e com a minha família, desde que voltou para a Grécia?".

"Não estou evitando, eu só... Bem, eu... Não tive tempo de...".

"Não teve tempo? Shura, faz quase um ano que você voltou. Todos lá de casa perguntam de você. Não entendem porque você nunca mais falou conosco depois que Aioros morreu".

Shura estremeceu. A simples lembrança do seu amor, fazia seu coração apertar de dor e saudades... Oh, Deus, faziam-se quase quatro anos que aquele maldito acidente acontecera, e... Parecia ter acontecido ontem...

Abaixou a cabeça...

"Eu não sei se eu seria bem vindo... A sua mãe...".

"Oh, minha mãe estava transtornada, louca de dor, Shura, ela precisava falar aquela bobagem para não morrer de desespero... Achar um bode expiatório para a morte dele foi à única solução que ela encontrou para não desmoronar de vez...".

Havia lágrimas contidas, agora, nos olhos rasgados e belos do espanhol.

"Não, ela tem razão, Aiolia. Eu o matei. Eu estava dirigindo o carro quando ele desgovernou e...".

Não conseguiu terminar o que dizia. A lembrança do carro capotando ladeira abaixo, numa daquelas íngremes estradas a beira das montanhas gregas, era lhe algo penoso demais. Foi somente depois de alguns segundos, que conseguiu dizer, baixo demais...

"Sua mãe tem razão... Eu não passava de um alcoólatra, um irresponsável e era eu quem deveria ter morrido naquele dia".

Aiolia não tirava os olhos do amigo. Estava tentando entender realmente o que se passava no coração de Shura.

"Shura, eu trouxe uma coisa comigo, porque achei que veria você aqui hoje... Encontrei nas coisas do meu irmão quando minha mãe pediu para ajeitar as roupas dele para doação...".

Aiolia puxou uma foto do irmão e de Shura juntos, abraçados e uma carta... Uma cópia da última carta que Aioros enviara para ele!

Shura empalideceu, como se lhe houvessem roubado todo o sangue do corpo...

Aiolia estava sério, um ar acusador até.

"Se a foto é apenas de dois amigos, me diga, porquê nessa carta aqui ele fala em amor e saudades? Ele sempre mandava e-mails, mas esta aqui ele rascunhou mil vezes e não jogou fora... Guardou junto com a foto... Escondeu bem longe dos olhos de todos... Mas eu achei a carta, Shura... Ele pedia para você voltar, porque não agüentava mais... fingir... E ficar longe de você".

"...".

Ouvia-se apenas a música agora. Shura não dizia nada. Aiolia continuou:

"Foi por causa dessa carta que você voltou naquelas férias de verão. Mas você veio para a Grécia apenas para terminar com ele, não foi? Vocês saíram para conversar e discutiram... Fale a verdade para mim, Shura, ele é meu irmão, eu mereço saber o que aconteceu na noite daquele maldito acidente".

Shura chorava agora. Não era um choro convulsivo, era pungente, solitário. As lágrimas saiam do rosto lindo sem que ele percebesse...

"Eu não...".

"Shura, não havia uma gota de álcool no seu sangue aquela noite, você já havia deixado de ser o maldito alcoólatra que era, como foi que aconteceu a morte do meu irmão? Vocês discutiram, não foi? Ele era como Mu, como os outros dessa maldita festa, e amava você!".

Shura assentiu com a cabeça... Não agüentava mais fingir que estava bem. Não estava.

"Eu e seu irmão, ah, Aiolia... A gente nunca se tocou... Ele me amava, eu o amava, mas a gente curtia uma coisa platônica, porque eu não conseguia aceitar aquilo como um fato consumado... Mas eu jamais pensei... Que ele realmente me quisesse de verdade... Pra valer, entende? Achei que era cisma de dois garotos que não sabem nada da vida! Quando ele escreveu essa carta, eu voltei, mas...". Deu uma pequena pausa. Sua mente estava repleta de lembranças daquele verão, daquele dia... Daquele maldito dia. Respirando fundo continuou... "Eu disse a ele que iria embora, e que não mais nos veríamos, porque eu não queria me envolver com um outro cara. Ele... Ele ficou desesperado e nós dois acabamos discutindo... A certa altura, ele simplesmente disse que não via mais sentido na vida em ficar sem mim, e...". Um engasgo. Um bolo estava se formando em sua garganta, mas mesmo assim iria desabafar o que havia guardado durante todo esse tempo... "Puxou a direção do carro para fora da estrada... Foi tudo muito rápido, eu nunca... Nunca pensei que ele... Oh, meu deus...".

Shura colocou as mãos aristocráticas sobre o rosto, ocultando-o, porque a lembrança da morte de Aioros era-lhe uma cicatriz incurável, algo que queimava como fogo, noite e dia. Ele mesmo ficara em coma várias semanas, mas, quando voltara a si, Aioros já havia sido enterrado há quase dois meses...

Aiolia estava revoltado. Havia se enganado, dizendo a si mesmo que Shura iria dar uma explicação diferente, mas agora, que o espanhol havia mesmo confirmado suas suspeitas, seu coração se encheu de revolta.

"Minha mãe tem razão, seu cretino, foi você mesmo quem o matou. Eu tenho asco de você".

E sem esperar pela resposta do outro, levantou-se, deixando um Shura desolado ali na mesa. Foi nessa hora que Afrodite se aproximou e encontrou o espanhol com uma expressão que era de puro desalento...

"O que aconteceu? Quem era o cara que se levantou da mesa quando eu estava me aproximando?".

Shura deu de ombro, triste...

"Esqueça, não... Não quero falar disso".

Dite tinha má fama, mas possuía também um coração tão grande quanto a má fama que tinha!

Colocou os dois drinks que trouxera em cima de mesa e abraçou o amigo:

"Tem certeza de que não quer desabafar comigo? Seja o que for, sou bom ouvinte...".

Shura deu um sorriso triste. Balançou negativamente a cabeça, e se levantou.

"Dite, me perdoe, mas não tenho mais estofo para ficar na festa. Não me leve a mal...".

"Oh, não, eu entendo! Eu me despeço do pessoal e...".

"Nada disso, fique, eu... Não quero estragar sua noite".

"Oh, Carlo já tentou e não conseguiu, você não vai estragar nada".

"Escute, é sério... Eu... Sei lá, só quero sair um pouco, respirar, ficar um pouco sozinho, mas não demoro, eu... Fique, prometo que voltarei antes que alguém note minha ausência".

Afrodite sorriu e deu um selinho amistoso no amigo:

"Ok, está prometido então... Mas seja lá o que aquele mal encarado que estava aqui tenha dito, não dê a mínima. Você é um cara cem por cento".

Shura deu de ombros...

"Não, eu não acho...".

"Mas é... Vai a algum lugar em especial?".

Shura suspirou. Sim, iria até o túmulo de Aioros. Precisava exorcizar os seus fantasmas.

"Vou, mas prometo que volto para te pegar".

"Ok, vá sossegado, se conheço Mu, essa festa vai longe...".

Afrodite ficou olhando Shura se afastar. Deu um suspiro triste. Era visível que seu amigo tinha problemas, mas não adiantava ficar pensando no que seria, adiantava? Ele já tinha as próprias desilusões para cuidar...

Jogou os cabelos para trás, deixando cair o véu indiano sobre a mesa, de propósito. Não era hora de pensar em tristezas, iria se divertir! Iria tentar esquecer que Carlo estava por ali.

E foi com esses pensamentos, que Afrodite balançou os cabelos, deixando a farta cabeleira cair em cascata sobre os ombros. Sorriu. Tinha muitas beldades por ali, mulheres e homens, mas, com certeza, ele próprio era um dos mais atraentes! E era com isso que tinha que ser importar agora!

Afrodite caminhou como um felino gracioso, rumo à pista de dança... Não iria ficar ali, quieto, esperando Shura voltar... Não mesmo.

**ººººººººº**

Corpos atléticos e delgados suavam e se agitavam na pista de dança, extravasando emoções e alegria no ritmo sensual e frenético da banda que apresentava diversos ritmos: rock, new wave, rave, funk, discoteque.

Mu havia colocado uma orquestra clássica, para tocar no lado de fora, e uma moderna, para atender seus amigos no salão de festas da mansão, que exibia som e luzes caríssimos, dignos das melhores discotecas do país. Como era dono de uma boate, foi a primeira coisa em que Afrodite reparou quando entrou na pista: a qualidade do equipamento e dos músicos. Mas logo depois, o pisciano parou de notar os detalhes do salão e se deixou levar pela música. Não podia esperar mesmo outra coisa de Mutisha, ele só contratava equipamento e pessoal da melhor qualidade!

Tocava agora uma musica que fora cult dos anos 80. Ele não passava de um pirralhinho, na época, mas conhecia bem a letra, por sempre tocá-la na sua boate... E adorava aquela música... Era algo gótico, pungente, triste como ele próprio, mas cheio de energia!

_Oh, the night is my world  
City light painted girl  
In the day nothing matters  
It's the night time that flatters  
In the night, no control  
Through the wall something's breaking  
Wearing white as you're walkin'  
Down the street of my soul…_

Afrodite agitava os cabelos e ondulava o corpo conforme a música, de um jeito que imediatamente chamou a atenção de todos que estavam ali, porque a sensualidade era-lhe algo inato. Ele fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelos seus sentimentos reprimidos. Não se importava se estava sozinho ou no meio de uma multidão. Iria dançar!

_You take my self, you take my self control  
You got me livin' only for the night  
Before the morning comes, the story's told  
You take my self, you take my self control_

Sentiu que algumas mãos começaram a tocá-lo despudoradamente, mas ele não deu a mínima. Estavam numa pista gls e tudo podia acontecer ali. Não importava. Não havia mesmo controle na noite... Nem consolo para o seu coração machucado.

_Another night, another day goes by  
I never stop myself to wonder why  
You help me to forget to play my role  
You take my self, you take my self control  
_

_I, I live among the creatures of the night  
I haven't got the will to try and fight  
Against a new tomorrow, so I guess I'll just believe it  
That tomorrow never comes_

Subitamente, ele sentiu uma mão mais forte puxando-o com força, raiva até. Abriu os olhos, assustado. Viu diante dele um homem atlético, todo vestido em negro, mas não soube identificar quem era. Era muito lindo... o tórax, os ombros largos, os quadris justos e deliciosamente masculinos, mas o rosto... Estava protegido por uma máscara africana, uma máscara vodu! Conhecia o tipo de máscara, porque um amigo 'cult' seu, historiador fissurado em religiões tribais, havia lhe mostrado uma daquelas há algum tempo. Era a máscara do exu que simbolizava a morte.

Máscara da morte. Sorriu. Então a morte era o seu dançarino...

"Você é o orixá da morte que veio me buscar?".

O estranho não falou nada. Apenas encostou seu corpo no dele, mostrando uma excitação visível e urgente.

Afrodite se excitou também, loucamente. Gemeu baixinho, rouco, enquanto sentia as mãos fortes passando por todo o seu corpo com ousadia, pressionando suas nádegas e sua costas...

O cheiro delicioso daquele homem... Não era possível!

Gemeu de novo, quase alucinado de prazer... E puxou a máscara do outro com um tranco, jogando a no chão. Sim, era ele!

"Carlo!".

Os olhos escuros do italiano brilhavam desejo e ira... Afrodite ficou atônico com o desejo que via neles... Balbuciou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente... Seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca, tão emocionado que estava.

"Você não tinha fantasia...".

O outro deu um sorriso sarcástico...

"Tinha. Estava guardada no porta-malas do meu carro... E eu poderia torcer o seu pescoço por ter puxado a minha máscara".

Afrodite estremeceu. Oh, Deus, como se sentia frágil nos braços daquele tirano! Respirou fundo... Tentou usar sua sedução...

"Mas como você vai me beijar se eu não puxar a máscara?".

"Eu jamais beijarei você".

Mas as bocas estavam já muito próximas. Por isso, assim que acabou de falar, Carlo fez o diametralmente oposto do que afirmara: segurando os cabelos de Afrodite pela nuca, puxou-o para si com firmeza e lhe deu um beijo urgente e violento.

Foi como se a pólvora, o fogo e a querosene se encontrassem naquele instante: uma verdadeira explosão hormonal fez com que os dois se esquecessem por completo de onde estavam. Afrodite agarrou se ao corpo de Carlo, abraçando-o como se ele fosse uma tábua de salvação no meio do mar. O canceriano gemeu quando sentiu o sueco lanhar suas costas como um gato no cio, mas a resposta foi puxar os cabelos com força e morder sua boca como se saboreasse o néctar dos deuses. De repente, largou Afrodite, que se sentiu agoniado. Oh, deus, seria enxotado de novo?

A voz de comando e urgência de Carlo era incontestável.

"Venha".

Ainda com o coração aos saltos, Dite se viu sendo arrastado com pressa por Carlo que o levou escadaria acima para um dos quartos de hóspedes que havia na enorme mansão de Mu. O italiano fechou a porta e o jogou na cama...

"Você...".

"Cale a boca, não diga uma única palavra!".

Dite tinha o gênio forte. Pensou em retrucar um desaforo, mas sua índole belicosa esmoreceu como manteiga diante do fogo quando viu o italiano ficar nu na sua frente...

Prendeu a respiração. Oh, Deus, como era lindo... E como amava aquele homem! Como esconder daquele desalmado a paixão que sentia?

Um princípio de pânico ameaçou invadir Afrodite. Ele tentou erguer-se da cama, mas Carlo não deixou. Jogou-se sobre ele como um lince abatendo sua presa. E puxou o sari indiano para baixo, ficando encantando com a pele que se mostrava agora para ele, firme, mas sedosa, suave como a de uma moça...

Beijou os ombros brancos com inesperada suavidade, fazendo Dite estremecer de puro êxtase.

"Shura...".

"Eu me entendo com o espanhol depois... Não comece a agir como se fosse uma donzela inocente. Você não é nem uma coisa, nem outra".

Os olhos azuis de Afrodite brilharam de agonia... Quando percebeu, já havia confessado:

"Mas para você, eu bem que gostaria de ser...".

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos... Os olhos de ambos se encontrando... Mas Carlo engoliu a emoção que sentia e preferiu fingir que não havia escutado nada. Mergulhou naquele corpo como se fosse um sedento chegando a um oásis. Não queria ser gentil ou carinhoso!

Era uma cisma que ele sentia pelo viado, só isso. Quanto mais rápido provasse aquele corpo, mais rápido se cansaria dele!

Por isso, sufocou a emoção que fazia seu coração bater descompassado e tomou o corpo do outro como um general romano conquistando um novo território.

Afrodite gritou de dor quando sentiu o sexo do outro invadi-lo com a força de um aríete.

Carlo saciava-se nele com brutalidade. Mas os gemidos do sueco, mais de dor do que de prazer, começaram a incomodá-lo. Ele sabia que estava sendo rude como jamais fora com mulher alguma.

Estava punindo Afrodite por despertar nele um desejo que ele não queria sentir.

Afrodite, não suportando mais o coito punitivo e muito dolorido, desvencilhou-se.

"Carlo, por favor, assim não, eu... AI!".

A resposta do outro foi um tapa no rosto do sueco, que ficou lívido de espanto e de susto.

"Eu disse para você não abrir a sua maldita boca, seu...".

Carlo não conseguiu terminar o que dizia, porque levou um soco de direita no queixo, que o pegou totalmente de surpresa...

Viu ali, na cama, um Afrodite belíssimo e nu, com os punhos fechados em riste, o olhar fuzilando de ódio, dor, e revolta. O sueco estava tão lindo ali, furioso, que Carlo fitou atordoado com aquela visão que parecia ser de um deus...

Afrodite disse, entre dentes:

"Oh, seu escroto, se acha que vou apanhar de macho, por mais que eu o ame, está louco. Ou você faz amor comigo, ou me mata, mas juro que não vou deixar você me humilhar!".

Carlo voou sobre ele e lhe deu um golpe certeiro, fazendo seu corpo cair no chão. Dite gritou de dor, mas não teve tempo de escapar, porque o italiano se pôs sobre ele novamente...

"Não duvide, eu mato você. Sou SIM o anjo da morte que veio buscar sua alma".

Dite fechou os olhos, se sentindo vencido e humilhado. Uma súbita depressão o fez parar de se defender. De que adiantava lutar, se Carlo o via como um ser inferior, incapaz de merecer o menor respeito?

Nunca se importara com a opinião de um hetero sobre ele... Até agora. E como doía ser tomado como se fosse um paria, um ser inferior indigno de afeto.

Mordeu os lábios para não gritar, enquanto Carlo o virava de bruços, e, ali no chão mesmo, começava uma nova cavalgada furiosa em seu corpo esguio.

**ººººººººº**

Silêncio... Podia se ouvir, muito ao longe, o burburinho da festa, mas era um som abafado e indefinido, porque as paredes da mansão eram protegidas acusticamente. No quarto, porém, Carlo conseguia ouvir bem a sua própria respiração, ainda ofegante, e os soluços de um choro que Afrodite a todo custo tentava reprimir, para não mostrar o quanto estava ferido e magoado.

O coração do italiano apertou. Ele havia mesmo usado o outro como um animal. Fora o único a conseguir atingir o clímax ali. Afrodite, pelo jeito, somente sentira dor...

Ficou olhando o corpo alvo e esguio nos lençóis... A pele de porcelana marcada por hematomas e mordidas que ele dera nas costas alvas durante a posse furiosa.

Acariciou os cabelos do outro.

Afrodite sentiu a mão forte e calejada acariciar seu rosto e ombros com súbita suavidade.

Fechou os olhos. NUNCA, por toda sua vida, passara por algo assim.

Ah, sim, já fora surrado, currado, já apanhara e batera, já fizera de tudo sexualmente falando, não era um santo, nunca fora! Mas era a primeira vez, realmente, que se sentia impotente, EMOCIONALMENTE a mercê de um outro homem, e isso o fazia sentir-se confuso e sozinho.

Por que aquele homem bruto, que o machucara, era lhe tão importante?

Por que simplesmente não o mandava para o inferno? Porque simplesmente não conseguia!

Como o Orixá da morte, tão bem representado na máscara, Carlo di Angelis parecia mesmo ter aprisionado sua alma... Estar ali com ele fora o inferno e o paraíso reunidos em um só espaço.

Murmurou, tirando a mão de Carlo de seus cabelos, mas fazendo um visível esforço para não beijá-la.

"Não precisa ter pena de mim".

"Não tenho".

Dite se virou, com raiva. Olharam-se medindo forças... O pisciano respirou fundo. Não, não iria começar uma guerra. Se aquele homem estava ali, era mesmo porque desejava a ele, Dite. Ele havia ganho a batalha. E ganharia a guerra também.

Engolindo a dor e a humilhação da posse que fora, na prática, um estupro, Dite se encostou de novo no corpo de Carlo...

"Agora, eu desafio você a fazer isso... Como um homem faria".

Carlo arregalou as sobrancelhas...

"Esta dizendo que...".

"Estou dizendo a verdade. Um homem na acepção da palavra não esconderia seu desejo na violência e numa superioridade que ele não tem".

"Mas você é mesmo um viado atrevido".

Carlo tentou levantar-se, mas Afrodite se colocou sobre ele... Acariciou-o com ousadia e estremeceu quando viu a excitação daquele garanhão despontar imediatamente nas suas mãos. Beijou o tórax, as coxas e as pernas do outro com a doçura de uma gueixa.

Carlo soltou uma exclamação de satisfação e espanto, mas não conseguiu fazer nada além de erguer os quadris para que Afrodite sugasse seu sexo como se fosse um saboroso doce.

Extasiado, Carlo ouvia seus próprios gemidos, enquanto as mãos hábeis e os lábios daquele demônio o levavam a loucura. Depois de algum tempo, espirrou um sêmen grosso e quente no rosto bonito de Afrodite, que, emocionado, aninhou-se nos braços fortes do italiano.

Carlo, diante daquele gesto gentil e espontâneo do sueco, ficou momentaneamente sem ação. Sentiu seu corpo vibrar ao ter aquele outro corpo esguio e suave, ao seu lado, enquanto via aquela cascata de cabelos esparramarem no seu tórax largo.

O coração de Afrodite batendo junto ao seu... O suspiro macio de insatisfação por não ter alcançado o próprio clímax... O perfume delicioso de rosas invadindo suas narinas...

Carlo estremeceu, sentindo um doce torpor no coração. Meu Deus, como podia ser tão lindo, tão envolvente aquele garoto que, iluminado pela tênue entrada do luar no quarto, parecia ser um elfo recém saído das águas...

A comparação poética em sua mente o fez sair do transe. Empurrou Afrodite e se levantou para se limpar e se vestir.

Dite cobriu-se com os lençóis. Fazia um esforço enorme para mostrar a auto-suficiência de sempre, mas a verdade é que os maus tratos e desprezo do canceriano o magoavam demais.

Carlo acabou de se vestir e colocou os sapatos. Dite não agüentou ficar quieto mais.

"Por que resolveu se deitar comigo, de repente?".

Carlo engoliu em seco. Tai a pergunta na qual não queria pensar. Deu de ombros.

"Mera curiosidade. Mas não se preocupe, isso não vai acontecer de novo".

O coração de Dite se agoniou. Oh, não... Isso não podia terminar assim... Não agora que experimentara o gosto daquele homem...

"Precisa sair como se eu fosse um monte de lixo?".

"Já disse isso e vou tornar a dizer: é exatamente isso o que você é. Lixo".

"Ora seu...".

Carlo abriu a porta para sair e começou a descer as escadas que davam para o salão principal onde rolava a festa. Dite enrolou-se nos lençóis e, sem conseguir se conter, apanhou o primeiro objeto que encontrou no quarto, um pesado cinzeiro de cristal. Jogou-o com força e raiva contra Carlo. O cinzeiro passou pelo italiano de raspão e se espatifou no hall da escada.

Afrodite gritou bem alto, sem se importar se iriam os outros ouvir ou não:

"Ora, seu filho de uma puta velha! Se eu sou lixo, você é o latão que não consegue ficar sem se enfurnar nele como o porco que é! Cafajeste, escroto, nojento!".

Carlo tinha um brilho intenso nos olhos, mas sorriu. Era a primeira vez que via o sueco realmente perder a compostura por sua causa. E havia gostado disso.

Sem se dignar a retrucar nada, simplesmente virou as costas e desceu para o salão. Mantinha o odioso sorriso nos lábios e o delicioso perfume de rosas de Afrodite em seu corpo.

**ººººººººº**

A festa estava correndo como o esperado. A arrecadação estava sendo um sucesso com o pequeno 'leilão' que ocorria em um outro salão da grande mansão, comandado pelos irmãos Andropoulos. Sim, Saga e Kanon, além de cuidarem de toda organização de festa, trabalhavam realmente com leilões de peças de arte, artefatos raríssimos, de valores exorbitantes.

Os gêmeos bebiam junto o sucesso do pequeno leilão enquanto conversavam sobre os convidados que ali se encontravam. Alguns até classificados como 'figuras de difícil acesso' pela imprensa, uma vez que era raríssimo vê-los dando algumas entrevistas.

"Aquele brasileiro gastou uma boa quantia hoje arrematando duas esculturas persas"(1). Saga comentou antes de levar a taça de vinho de encontro aos lábios.

"Sim, e pelo visto é bem capaz de adquirir outro artefato, olha só como ele está enamorado pela estatua de Nectanebo II protegido pelo Deus Hórus em sua forma animal (2). Não tira os olhos de cima". Kanon sussurrou enquanto apontava discretamente a direção do olhar do cliente brasileiro.

"Garanto que não ficarei chateado em vender outra peça para ele". Deu um pequeno sorriso para o irmão enquanto seus olhos perscrutavam mais o ambiente.

Os olhos azuis recaíram em uma figura de andar elegante e gestos discretos. Com um leve toque, de sua mão desocupada, Saga chamou a atenção do outro gêmeo.

"Olha quem nós temos aqui esta noite...".

"Não acredito que ele aceitou comparecer! Ele não é de participar de festas... Bem, isto é realmente interessante! Qual peça lhe irá chamar a atenção?". Perguntou a Saga levando a taça de vinho aos lábios sem tirar os olhos da bela figura que se movia discretamente entre as artes.

"Não faço idéia, Kanon. Ele tem um gosto bem interessante pelo que já ouvi falar, mas o quê o herdeiro da família Solo escolher, com certeza será algo valioso e de bom gosto".

"Bom gosto...". Sussurrou olhando de forma analítica o corpo do homem que encarava uma estatua.

O herdeiro da família Solo é belo, muito belo. Seus cabelos longos e aloirados se encontravam presos em uma discreta trança com fios dourados, e a mesma encontrava-se por sobre o ombro. Sua vestimenta como a maioria dos convidados gregos, era de uma túnica longa e branca, um manto que mais se assemelha a uma capa da cor azul claro, pendia de duas presilhas douradas em cada um de seus ombros cobrindo-lhe as costas e indo quase até o chão. Braceletes dourados, uma gargantilha larga e uma fina tira dourada que passa por sua testa, o deixa ainda mais belo aos olhos atentos, mesmo que tente ao máximo passar desapercebido.

"Estou sentindo uma certa ponta de interesse de sua parte, querido irmão?". Saga voltou o olhar para Kanon, vendo que este mesmo com a pergunta não deixou de continuar olhando o belo homem que agora fitava uma estatueta de Triton (3).

"Sempre tenho interesse pelas coisas belas, Saga. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber disto". Brindou o irmão com um sorriso malicioso.

Os gêmeos pararam a conversa para fitar duas pessoas que acabavam de entrar juntas no salão e que se dirigiam para perto do Julian Solo. O brilho no olhar de ambos, ao ver a tão conhecida e desejada silhueta do jovem mestiço hindu ao lado do anfitrião, era intenso.

"Mu, eu... acho melhor esperar lá fora...". Comentou um pouco incomodado pelo fator de estar ao lado de Mutisha durante a noite toda como se fossem mais do que uma simples relação de 'patrão e empregado'. Era assim que Shaka se via pela situação que o levara a estar com Mu. Além claro de estranhar e muito a atenção que Mutisha estava lhe dando. Ainda sentia os lábios quentes pelos beijos trocados durante a noite.

"Shaka... pelo menos esta noite... relaxe. Quero falar com um amigo e desejo você ao meu lado". Falou baixo acariciando a mão do mestiço que se encontrava entrelaçada a sua.

Ambos continuaram andando tranqüilamente.

"Ora, ora... Fico feliz de ter você aqui, entre os reles mundanos, Julian". Falou com um ar brincalhão já parado atrás do outro jovem homem.

Julian ao reconhecer a voz com um leve sotaque – mesmo que Mutisha não reconhecesse o fato -, virou-se encarando o amigo com um sorriso nos lábios e uma resposta na ponta da língua.

"Em certos momentos a realeza deve dar atenção aos seus peões, senão, o que seria de nós, reis, sem o divertimento que vocês nos proporcionam?".

Um pequeno momento de silêncio pairou entre os três. Shaka não sabia se era bom ou não, mas preferiu continuar calado só se assustando quando ambos, Mu e Julian, começaram a rir para em seguinte se abraçarem.

"Quanto tempo não nos vemos. Estava sentindo muito a sua falta, Julian". O tibetano falou ao se afastar do abraço.

"Igualmente amigo, igualmente. Mas agora que os estudos, todos eles, se encerraram e o velho me deixou a frente dos negócios... Tempo é uma coisa que raramente disponho".

Mutisha sorriu mais ao amigo de longa data e como em um estalo, lembrou-se de Shaka ao seu lado. Olhando para Shaka e depois para Julian, Mutisha fez as apresentações.

"Julian, deixe-me te apresentar uma pessoa... Este é o meu... acompanhante Sidartha Swentson, mas o chamamos de Shaka". Olhou diretamente para o rosto do amigo por alguns segundos e logo prosseguiu voltando o rosto agora na direção de Shaka. "Shaka, este é Julian Solo um amigo de longa data e um dos caras mais irritantemente sensato que conheço".

O grego fitou o rosto jovem do mestiço e lhe sorriu ao estender a mão para o comprimento.

"É um prazer lhe conhecer Sr. Swentson. Trabalha em que ramo?".

Shaka ia lhe responder agradecendo a forma gentil, mas chegou a travar ao escutar a pergunta que se seguiu. O que ia responder agora? Que trabalhava com o ramo de 'entretenimento' pessoal? Que ganhava a vida de uma maneira nada bem vista por pessoas sensatas? Não poderia falar aquilo, justamente para uma pessoa que Mu havia frisado quer era 'sensato'.

Mutisha notando a perda de fala de Shaka pigarreou olhando para o louro hindu, que logo saiu do estado que se encontrava.

"O prazer é todo meu Sr. Solo. Bem, eu trabalho com... Como posso dizer...". Tinha que pensar e rápido, mas Mu acabou terminando a frase por ele.

"O Shaka trabalha com dança. Estudou muito a cultura de seu país, aprendeu várias danças e... é um ótimo professor, conhece diversas formas de dança originadas da Índia. Um dos melhores".

Julian olhava para Mu com certo interesse pelo que lhe era dito e logo voltou seus olhos para o rosto surpreso de Shaka, notando que este se encontrava levemente corado.

"Acho interessante a cultura Indiana. Suas vestimentas, castas, religião e a maneira como se expressão através da música, da dança. Algum dia se não for pedir demais ou abusar de sua boa vontade, e também dependendo do meu pouco tempo disponível, eu gostaria de ver uma apresentação sua ou de seus alunos, caso os tenha, Sr. Swentson". O interesse era visível.

Shaka ainda se encontrava abismado pelo que Mu havia dito. Ele poderia ter aberto o jogo, ter dito que ele não passava de um dançarino simples, um puto, mas não o fez. Ao invés de lhe desmascarar, ele lhe deu uma profissão digna, mesmo que esta seja a mais falsa das verdades.

Saindo do transe rapidamente ao escutar outro pigarrear de Mutisha, o loiro sorriu ainda corado.

"Infelizmente Sr. Solo, não tenho alunos aqui na Grécia e, por favor, prefiro que me chame por Shaka".

"É uma pena que não possua alunos por aqui, seria interessante, mas ainda estou interessado em uma demonstração, Shaka. Claro, isto se meu amigo Mu permitir". Sorriu para Mutisha. Conhecia bem o amigo e sabia muito bem identificar determinados comportamentos. Ainda mais quando aquelas pintas estranhas, que Mu colocara na testa tremiam. Era sutil, mas conseguia notar.

"Acho que Shaka não poderá lhe mostrar por um bom tempo, Julian. Ele está de férias e de licença, quem sabe uma outra vez, certo?". A voz de Mu parecia normal aos ouvidos de ambos.

O mestiço hindu olhou na direção de Mu e elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas louras ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Como assim férias e de licença? Ia abrir a boca, mas ao ver a aproximação de Julian para perto de Mutisha, acabou por não pronunciar uma só palavra.

Julian sorrindo se aproximou de Mu e o abraçou. Aproveitando essa aproximação, sussurrou no ouvido do amigo.

"Eu nunca pensei em te ver assim, estou surpreso". Falou e se afastou ainda sorrindo.

"Olha Julian...". Mu franziu a testa com o eu escutou. O que Julian estava insinuando?

"Bem, acho que vou dar mais uma volta antes de ir embora. Sinto que estou sendo... como posso dizer... desculpe pelas palavras, mas sinto que estou sendo jantado e que a qualquer momento a minha tranqüilidade vai para o espaço". Falou apressadamente.

Seus olhos azuis vagaram pelo grande salão. Sentia-se observado há bastante tempo, mas após a chegada de Mutisha e de Shaka, a sensação aumentou tornando-se incomoda. Voltando seus olhos para o amigo voltou a falar:

"Mu, foi um prazer revê-lo, precisamos nos encontrar mais vezes". Virou-se para Shaka e estendendo-lhe a mão completou... "Fiquei impressionado com a sua pessoa Sr. Swentson, digo, Shaka. Foi um imenso prazer lhe conhecer, e espero que leve um pouco de bom senso a cabeça deste meu amigo teimoso".

Mutisha estava se segurando para não socar Julian por mais aquela gracinha. E Shaka com uma das sobrancelhas elevadas, aproveitando o embalo, não poderia deixar de responder.

"O bom senso para alguns nunca se apresenta Sr. Solo. Para os teimosos e cabeças duras nem com um taco de beisebol sobre suas cabeças, lhe fazem ter bom senso".

Julian riu gostosamente com as palavras de Shaka. O louro falou e uma maneira tão calma e despretensiosa que nem parecia que estavam falando de Mu, com ele logo ali do lado.

"Bem, no meu caso, eu buscaria rapidamente ter bom senso se me ameaçassem com um taco. Aquilo dói demais e pode causar um belo estrago". Falou rindo e já se afastando do casal.

Shaka sorria enquanto observava o grego indo embora. Gostara do jeito de Julian. Não com segundas intenções, o grego apenas lhe pareceu uma pessoa agradável de se lidar.

Mu por outro lado logo após ver o amigo se afastar, virou-se para Shaka ainda a tempo de ver o sorriso tranqüilo em seus lábios. Um sorriso que raramente via, só quando o loro se encontrava com a gata Parvati.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Os verdes intensos fitando os azuis claros e brilhantes.

"Quer dizer que o bom senso me encontraria se o seu maravilhoso taco de beisebol estivesse sobre a minha cabeça?". O tibetano se aproximou mais do corpo do louro, e pode sentir este ficar tenso.

Shaka quando dissera aquilo realmente não pensara nas conseqüências, quando estivesse a sós com Mu. Foi impulsivo, não conseguiu evitar e se deixou levar pelo clima.

"Olha Mutisha se você...". Teve a fala interrompida por um dos dedos de Mu sobre seus lábios.

O tibetano colou seus corpos, seus lábios se aproximaram dos de Shaka. O verde dos olhos de Mutisha brilhavam de tal forma que o corpo do indiano chegou a tremer. Mu desviou os lábios para perto da orelha de Shaka e acabou por sussurrar...

"Veremos quem terá bom senso mais tarde, em meu quarto, sobre a cama em meio aos lençóis, Shaka. Agora... o bom senso me diz que ainda tenho que ver alguns convidados antes de me retirar... antes de nós nos retirarmos". Falou roucamente, deixando seu hálito morno ir de encontro ao lóbulo da orelha do indiano. Sua língua mais uma vez deslizou pela pele alva do pescoço de Shaka, finalizando em um rápido beijo próximo a junção do ombro esquerdo. Havia descoberto um dos pontos sensíveis do louro.

Shaka sentia seu rosto quente e sua respiração levemente acelerada. Seu corpo estava lhe traindo toda vez que Mu lhe tocava daquela forma. Sempre que podia, o tibetano lhe arrancava baixos gemidos e respostas de seu corpo. Era odioso estar naquela situação. Xingava-se sempre por responder daquela forma e pelo visto, iria amanhecer se xingando mais ainda.

**ººººººººº**

Fazia muito frio. Era um lugar alto e descampado da Grécia. Era um cemitério local perto da vila onde Aioros e Aiolia haviam nascido. Não havia iluminação nenhuma ali, naquela hora da madrugada, a não ser a lua e algumas luzes da igreja que ficava mais ao longe, na entrada da vila.

Naquele vilarejo, Cronos, o Senhor do Tempo, parecia haver paralisado o caminhar da vida com seu poder. Sob a luz tênue e reflexiva da lua, Shura podia ver as lápides com seus anjos e cruzes, dando um ar fantasmagórico ao lugar.

Sabia reconhecer cada canto do velho cemitério. Em poucos instantes, estava de pé sobre o túmulo de seu amado Aioros.

As palavras rudes do irmão do morto ainda ecoavam em sua mente, atormentando-lhe o espírito:

"_Minha mãe tem razão, seu cretino, foi você mesmo quem o matou. Eu tenho asco de você"._

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto magro e bonito sem que o espanhol as percebesse. Na verdade, ainda não conseguira se livrar da culpa que sentia pela morte do seu amigo e amante espiritual. Teriam os dois se entendido se Aioros não houvesse se descontrolado e puxado a direção para que ele, Shura, perdesse o controle do carro?

Era uma pergunta que ficaria eternamente sem resposta.

Respirou fundo e olhou para a lua, tristonho.

O melhor que ele tinha a fazer agora era voltar para festa de Muthisha para apanhar Afrodite e levá-lo para casa...

Fingir que tinha um coração e uma vida normal, quando, na verdade, apenas sentia dentro de si um enorme vazio...

**ººººººººº**

Estava quase amanhecendo...

A maioria dos convidados já tinham se retirado. Poucos eram aqueles que ainda permaneciam na mansão e que possuíam uma certa importância para que Mutisha lhe fizesse companhia. Shaka não se encontrava ao seu lado. O loiro havia se desvencilhado de sua companhia logo assim que saíram da sala de leilões.

Mu passeava por entre os poucos amigos que sobraram e foi se despedindo de cada um deles. Notou ainda Milo acompanhado de sua 'namorada' Marin e acabou indo falar com o grego.

"Depois quero que me explique direitinho o que anda se passando nessa cabeça para que você faça uma coisa dessas". Falou próximo ao amigo em um tom baixo para que somente ele pudesse escutar.

"Sem problemas Mu, que tal hoje à tarde? Posso depois passar por aqui para conversarmos?". Falou para o amigo, mas com os olhos fitando o corpo do francês que se encontrava perto da saída da mansão.

"Pode e deve!".

"Cadê o Shaka? Queria dar uma palavrinha com ele".

Mu estranhou um pouco. Se não soubesse que o amigo era completamente vidrado em Kamus desde a época de colégio...

"Se retirou para... descansar. Se quiser posso lhe dar o recado...". Evitou comentar que Shaka havia se retirado para se preparar, e sua curiosidade...

"Não sabia que tinha se tornado menino de recados Mutisha". Brincou com o amigo e soltou uma gargalhada ao ver o mesmo franzir a testa e cruzar os braços.

"Não sou menino de recados, simplesmente se você tem algum assunto para tratar com Shaka, este me interessa, já que ele está sob... meus cuidados até segunda ordem". O semblante sério de Mu deixou Milo ainda mais interessado.

"Possessivo como sempre... Não me assustaria se algum dia você vier a me contar que esse seu interesse é mais do que um mero capricho por um carro despedaçado que você pode muito bem repor. Tem algo que eu ainda não pesquei, Mu?".

Mu mesmo irritado sorriu ao amigo. Não iria cair naquele joguinho do escorpiano. Antes de tudo conhecia-o muito bem para ler nas entrelinhas qualquer coisa.

"Sabe Milo... Não sei como ainda te aturo". Balançou a cabeça.

"Você me atura porque me ama, me adora e me deseja". Riu debochado.

Mu olhou o amigo de cima abaixo vendo a vestimenta desse e sorriu com o que lhe veio à mente.

"Porque não aproveitamos que você está com uma roupa que facilita as coisas e vamos lá pra trás da mansão? Faço você ficar caidinho por mim em menos de cinco segundos".

"Vai sonhando ó lobo em pele de carneiro... vá sonhando em me ver de quatro para você, agora se quiser... te mostro a ponta da minha flecha".

Ambos começaram a rir, ainda mais depois de se darem conta que Marin estava ali e não conseguia entender nada do que estava rolando entre os dois.

"Mu, acho melhor você tomar seu rumo, acho que um certo loiro deve estar a sua espera, não?".

Mutisha apenas sorriu discretamente com aquilo. Sem mais nada a falar, se despediu de Milo e Marin com um menear de cabeça e começou a caminhar em direção as escadarias.

**ººººººººº**

Encontrava-se parado há alguns segundos em frente à porta de seu próprio quarto. Em seu interior, um misto de ansiedade e uma leve ponta de insegurança se mesclavam. Não sabia se o loiro estaria, ou não, dentro de seus aposentos e aquela pergunta só poderia ser respondida no momento em que abrisse aquela porta.

E foi o que fez. Abriu-a.

Um tremor lhe percorreu o corpo ao visualizar a cena como um todo. O quarto se encontrava em uma quase penumbra, várias velas, de diversas cores, estavam espalhadas por todo o quarto iluminando-o e compondo uma atmosfera acolhedora e excitante ao mesmo tempo. Ao fundo se encontrava o culpado por aquilo. Shaka.

O loiro estava em pé, parado de frente para a uma das janelas do grande quarto e de costas para Mu. Os cabelos soltos, o corpo apenas coberto por um véu aparentemente dourado e transparente, faziam-no parecer uma miragem, uma visão estonteante de um ser de pura beleza que emanava sensualidade.

Mutisha apenas engoliu em seco no momento em que Shaka se virou lentamente para encará-lo.

Lindo!

Era o que definiria Shaka naquele momento. O rosto do mestiço hindu estava sem maquilagem, apenas a característica pinta avermelhada no centro da testa e um leve ar de khal nos olhos deixando-os com o azul mais vivo.

Mu caminhou lentamente até o loiro sem conseguir tirar os olhos de cima dele. Tinha que tocá-lo para ter a certeza que não era um sonho. Não poderia estar sonhando acordado com uma coisa destas. E realmente não estava.

Quando se aproximou e seus olhos se encararam, Mu notou que realmente não estava sonhando. O loiro estava ali mesmo, daquele jeito, envolvido por aquela atmosfera e... esperando-o.

Um sorriso diminuto lhe adornou os lábios e um pequeno calor começou a crescer em seu interior. Estava cansado de muitas coisas e queria, por um tempo, esquecer de tudo. Estendendo uma de suas mãos para tocar o rosto macio de Shaka, deixou sua voz soar em um baixo sussurro para não quebrar aquele clima...

"Você está lindo, mais do que é normalmente". Acariciou o rosto com as pontas dos dedos e prosseguiu... "Estou cansado, Shaka. Quero apenas... eu quero apenas deixar ro...". Estava difícil de falar, e mesmo assim teve sua fala interrompida quando o loiro lhe tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

"Eu te escolhi Mu". Falou baixo notando o olhar confuso, logo prosseguiu. "Eu poderia ter continuado em meu quarto e ter ignorado o que me disse no salão de leilões. Poderia ter ignorado suas investidas a noite toda, mas... Estou aqui, não estou?". Falou calmamente a voz rouca e baixa. Os olhos fitando os intensos verdes e confusos.

"Mas você sabe que não te imponho...". Teve a fala interrompida mais uma vez pelo loiro que sorriu irônico.

"Humm, não me impõe, claro, mas me instiga. Vou apenas te dizer algumas palavras Mutisha... Não gosto do que faço, tenho meus motivos, mas infelizmente o destino não é generoso com todos". Seu semblante ficou levemente carregado ao dizer essas palavras, mas prosseguiu. "Mas você me instigou a noite toda, me atiçou o desejo e não consegui me livrar dele com um banho". Falando isso Shaka apenas colou seu corpo ao do tibetano, fazendo-o sentir a sua urgência.

Mu tremeu. Não de medo ou quais sentimentos do gênero, mas de excitação. Tremeu ao escutar aquelas palavras, ao constar que fora escolhido, ao sentir o desejo de Shaka roçando de encontro a sua própria ereção contida pelo tecido da calça.

O tibetano soltou um baixo gemido, quase como se fosse um rosnado ao sentir não somente a ereção de Shaka de encontro a si, mas também a movimentação das mãos do loiro ao começar a lhe tirar as peças de roupa, isto somado por ter seu pescoço atacado pelos lábios do mestiço hindu.

Shaka havia empurrado para o fundo de sua mente aquela voz que o alertava que não deveria fazer aquilo. Que iria se arrepender de seus atos. Sabia que se sentiria como sempre se sentiu nos dias que se seguiam pós-sexo, mas estava confuso, em conflito para ser mais exato.

Agia com os clientes mecanicamente e por necessidade do dinheiro. Não sentia desejo por eles, pelos toques, pelo coito... Era apenas pela necessidade. E o dia seguinte a isso era um verdadeiro inferno. Chorava e sentia-se deprimido.

Com Mu, por mais que se recriminasse, havia desejo de sua parte. Não sabia dizer como, ou quando. Apesar de tudo que passara inicialmente nas mãos do tibetano. Do estupro, da humilhação e da questão dos gêmeos, mesmo assim, Mutisha de alguma forma conseguiu lhe despertar uma ponta de desejo. Xingava-se por isso, mas pela primeira vez em sua miserável vida, queria saber se um ato tão detestado por si, poderia ser de alguma forma interessante.

Mu levou suas mãos até o rosto de Shaka novamente. Não se lembrava de tê-las prostrado ao lado do corpo. Provavelmente aconteceu quando o loiro se aproximou e começou a tomar a iniciativa.

Em toques suaves, trouxe o rosto de Shaka para perto do seu e mais uma vez fitou aqueles olhos azuis claros. Um de seus dedos desenhou o contorno dos lábios rosados de Shaka e sem se demorar, encurtando a distancia, Mu tomou-lhe os lábios róseos em um beijo tão calmo, tão contraditório, que Shaka se assustou por poucos segundos.

Seus lábios se abriram permitindo a invasão deliciosamente calma que a língua de Mu lhe fazia. Era um beijo diferente do que estava acostumado. Até mesmo porque não gostava de chegar a esse nível de intimidade com seus clientes.

Mu beijava tão calmamente aqueles lábios. Sentia que poderia permanecer assim por uma eternidade. Saboreando, desfrutando daquela pequena troca, mas em seu intimo desejava mais. Suas mãos apenas desceram para retirar de vez o véu, que havia escorregado dos ombros de Shaka para os braços e que ainda pendia sobre eles, deixando o corpo belo descoberto.

Um arrepio correu o corpo de Shaka ao sentir o véu caindo por completo no chão, e por sentir as mãos de Mutisha lhe percorrer a pele de suas costas em toques suaves.

O beijo ainda continuava, lânguido, saboroso, sem urgência. O ar era conseguido entre o breve afastar dos lábios, sem ter que partir por completo o clima que aquele beijo impunha. E ainda beijando, Mu foi lentamente andando de costas para a cama, puxando o corpo quente e sedoso de Shaka consigo.

Sentando na cama, pode sentir o leve peso do indiano sobre seu colo. Shaka lhe envolvia o pescoço com os braços e suas mãos acariciavam a base da nuca de Mu, fazendo-o soltar pequeno gemidos que eram engolidos pelo beijo.

O indiano partiu o beijo e fitou o rosto corado de Mu. Seus olhos vagaram para a blusa que já se encontrava aberta deixando a mostra o peito alvo com os mamilos róseos eriçados pela excitação. Sua língua passou por sobre os lábios ao fitar aqueles dois pontos despertos, e em poucos segundos, Shaka já se encontrava abaixado, debruçado por sobre o corpo de Mu, distribuindo beijos molhados por todo o tórax do tibetano.

Mu gemeu e suas mãos se enroscaram nos fios loiros, segurando-os enquanto sentia o fogo que percorria por onde aquela língua passava.

O loiro deixou seus lábios traçarem um caminho molhado e tentador até o cós da calça de Mu. Seus olhos azuis vagaram por sobre o volume bem desperto e confinado pelo tecido. Olhou a si mesmo vendo o estado que também se encontrava. Suas mãos voltaram a trabalhar e seus lábios também. Enquanto ia abrindo o fecho e o zíper com uma das mãos, a outra ia acariciando, lentamente, por sobre o tecido, a ereção. Seus lábios, sua língua, agora bailavam ao redor do umbigo do tibetano, arrancando deste mais gemidos de êxtase.

Ao liberar a pulsante ereção notando o quão tesa essa se encontrava, Shaka tomou-a entre os dedos com a intenção de levá-la aos lábios e assim saciar e aliviar Mu, mas foi impedido e seus olhos expressaram confusão.

Mu havia elevado o tronco e quase paralisou ao premeditar os acontecimentos. Queria aquilo, mas não agora. Queria no momento retribuir a Shaka, se remediar, consertar as coisas. Queria dar prazer ao loiro da mesma forma que este estava lhe dando.

"Vem Shaka...". Estendeu lhe a mão que foi aceita pelo loiro que mesmo assim ainda estava com o semblante confuso. O loiro não entendeu, mas mesmo assim foi até Mu e teve seus lábios tomados mais uma vez.

Mu deitou Shaka sobre si enquanto o beijava. Suas mãos acariciavam o vão das costas do loiro, indo até suas nádegas em pequenas caricias. Se em um movimento lento, Mu inverteu as posições, ficando assim por sobre o corpo do loiro e dando pequenos beijos por todo o rosto, passando pela linha do queixo, descendo para o alvo pescoço, beijando e mordiscando levemente. Suas mãos tocando a lateral do esguio corpo seguiram para a coxa, tocando-a e segurando-a.

Shaka gemia baixo com todas as sensações que recebia com aqueles toques. A cada rastro que Mu deixava, de seus lábios ou de suas mãos, sua pele queimava em reposta. Sentia-se latejar, pulsar, buscava roçasse de encontro a Mu. Era involuntário, seu corpo estava agindo por si só e sua mente não conseguia encontrar mais um ponto de razão.

Mutisha deixou seus lábios escorregarem para os pequenos mamilos rodeando-os lentamente com a ponta da língua. Um de cada vez, demoradamente. Cada um era brindado com esse pequeno carinho, para depois ser envolvido pelos lábios e sugado com uma leve urgência. Mu roçava os dentes arreliando-os, deixando-os vermelhos e bem mais protuberantes.

Shaka tinha a pele em brasa só com aquelas caricias. Ao sentir os dentes de Mu roçando em uma de seus mamilos, suas pernas se afastaram mais acomodando melhor o tibetano e envolvendo-o pela cintura. Prendendo-o.

O loiro nesse momento notou que Mu ainda permanecia com peças de roupa. E mesmo ainda recebendo os toques, deixou suas mãos arrancarem de maneira urgente a blusa do tibetano; da mesma forma que com seus pés, descia as calças de Mu, empurrando-as de maneira afoita.

Mu parou brevemente os toques para ajudar e tão logo já se encontrava despido, seus olhos mais uma vez cruzaram com os de Shaka. Em um movimento rápido, Mu que já se encontrava com o rosto um pouco mais para baixo, uma vez que se movimentara para retirar a roupa, segurou a ereção de Shaka e sem dar tempo para o loiro entender o que poderia acontecer, envolveu-a com os lábios. Tragando-a toda para dentro de sua boca.

Shaka sentiu uma corrente elétrica lhe percorrer toda a coluna ao sentir aquele morna umidade se movendo em seu falo. O subir e descer da cabeça de Mu fizera-o retirar as costas do colchão, arqueando-se de uma tal maneira sinalizando a reação de seu corpo.

Mu sugava lhe alternando entre a urgência e a languidez. Sua língua ora passeava da base até a glande, ora apenas descia até os pequenos testículos instigando-os, sentido-os tensos, retesos, para depois voltar para a glande colhendo as gotículas que já escorriam pela fenda inchada.

Shaka nunca sentira o que se encontrava sentindo naquele momento. Nunca recebera esse tipo de toque de seus clientes. Era sempre ele a proporciona-lhes prazer e não o contrario. Mu queria o enlouquecer? Era isso que aquele tibetano queria?

Mu vendo que Shaka se encontrava respirando acelerado, se movimentou um pouco, subindo seu próprio corpo um pouco mais e ficando sobre seus joelhos. Segurando os quadris de Shaka, o elevou, deixando bem a sua vista a pequena entrada de tom rosado. Pequena, estreita e tentadora. Desceu seu rosto distribuindo pequenos e molhados beijos por toda região em volta antes de finalmente deixar sua língua tocar o pequeno botão.

Shaka soltou um gemido que mais se assemelhava a um grito, ao sentir a ponta da língua de Mu lhe tocar. Sentia que de continuasse assim acabaria chegando ao clímax sem nem ser tomando pelo homem.

A cada toque que aquela língua lhe fazia, em movimentos circulares, ou sendo levemente forçada de encontro a sua entrada, Shaka arfava. Podia sentir-se dilatando, mesmo que minimamente, para receber aquele toque molhado.

"Mu... não...". Não conseguia articular as palavras. Não queria parecer desesperado, mas no fundo sentia-se assim. Doía estar excitado e não se livrar daquela tensão.

Mutisha entendeu bem, mas ainda não havia preparado Shaka direito para tomá-lo. Quando pensou em se afastar para buscar o lubrificante, o indiano apenas envolveu suas pernas, que estavam em uma altura sobre os ombros de Mu, ao redor do pescoço do homem.

"Shaka... tenho que...". Sua voz morreu na garganta ao ver o loiro lhe estender a mão enquanto um 'não' lhe era silenciosamente pronunciado.

Mu não queria machucar o loiro, e ao olhar para sua própria ereção pode notar que estava com um pouco do pré-gozo a lhe escorrer pelo membro. Acabou por espalha-lo pela extensão de sua própria glande e se aproximou do corpo de Shaka. Posicionando uma das pernas do loiro sobre seu ombro e a outra mais livre para onde o loiro desejasse colocá-la.

Roçou a ponta de seu membro na entrada de Shaka, ouvindo deste um baixo grunhido. O loiro mordia o lábio inferior enquanto suas mãos se agarravam firmemente aos lençóis. Forçou-se um pouco mais para frente, sentindo seu membro abrindo caminho em meio à tenra e quente carne.

A cada centímetro que se afundava em Shaka, gemidos podiam ser ouvidos se mesclando. Mu gemia baixo, ao sentir sem membro sendo envolvido por aquele canal apertado e quente; e Shaka gemia, tremia, ao se sentir sendo invadido lentamente por Mu.

O tibetano ao se pôr por completo dentro de Shaka, prendeu a respiração por meros segundos. Como se daquele jeito, pudesse prolongar aquela sensação maravilhosa.

Mu soltou o ar que prendia ao deixar seu corpo se aproximar mais do loiro que ainda se mantinha com os olhos cerrados e o lábio inferior prensado entre os dentes. Sua mão foi em direção ao rosto de Shaka, tocando-lhe carinhosamente, fazendo com que o loiro abrisse lentamente os olhos, deixando o brilho azul ser visto.

Shaka com a vista embaçada pelo desejo, pôde ver o rosto de Mu tão próximo ao seu. Sua mente não funcionava coerentemente e quando se deu conta, havia segurado a mão de Mu que passeava por seu rosto, levando-a até os lábios e depositando um beijo lento. Mutisha abaixou mais o rosto e mais uma vez, colou seus lábios ao de Shaka.

O beijo ia se aprofundando e o loiro começou a se movimentar, em pequenas ondulações, indicando que a excitação, que seu corpo pedia mais do que aquele contato.

Mu sentindo as movimentações de Shaka, correspondeu ao loiro movendo seus quadris. Afastando-o, fazendo com que seu membro quase saísse completamente para depois tornar a penetrá-lo, de forma lenta, centímetro por centímetro.

Os movimentos eram lentos, precisos, carregados por uma corrente elétrica que tomava não só o corpo de Shaka, mas também o corpo de Mu. A cada investida, ambos gemiam.

Shaka enlaçou suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Mu, seus dedos e unhas eram cravados na pele alva do tibetano, deixando marcas vermelhas. Seus lábios que já não se encontravam colados aos de Mu, agora passavam por sobre a pele do pescoço do ariano, deixando mordidas e um extenso rastro de saliva por onde sua língua passava.

As investidas foram aumentando, Mu movia-se mais rápido, estocando profundamente Shaka, fazendo com que o loiro ora gritasse, ora até mesmo chagasse a rosnar se contraindo mais e dificultando a posse. Segundos, minutos... Um tempo que não foi preciso contar. O desejo, a fome, a luxuria envolvia os dois naquela cama.

Mu deslizou uma de suas mãos para entre seus corpos. Estava quase chegando ao ápice e queria que Shaka lhe acompanhasse. Envolvendo o membro túrgido e pulsante com uma de suas mãos, começou a manipulá-lo na mesma intensidade que penetrava Shaka, fazendo uma pressão toda vez que passava pela glande do loiro.

O clímax de ambos veio quase ao mesmo tempo. Shaka ao explodir primeiro abafou um grito longo colando os lábios no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro de Mu. A intensidade de seu gozo fez com que as paredes de seu canal se fechassem ainda mais quase estrangulando o membro do outro. Mu com essa sensação, e uma última estocada, acabou por preencher intensamente o interior do loiro.

A respiração de ambos se encontrava acelerada. Seus corações batendo descompassados, mas a sensação de plenitude e alivio era reconfortante.

Shaka afastou os lábios da pele de Mu e um longo suspiro escapou lhe os lábios. Estava completamente suado, os fios loiros emaranhados e colocados ao corpo e ainda podia sentir Mu dentro de si, com a respiração próxima ao seu ouvido.

Mu sentindo as pernas de Shaka se relaxarem ao redor de sua cintura movimentou-se saindo de dentro do loiro. Olhando de soslaio, pode ver o rosto corado, os lábios entreabertos e percebeu o leve tremor do corpo de Shaka. Movendo para o lado, deitou-se na cama e por um ou dois segundos ficou admirando aquele ser que acabara de possuir.

Completamente belo!

Shaka após se recuperar um pouco, se moveu dando a entender que iria se levantar. Esse ato foi notado por Mu que logo tratou de segurar o seu braço impedindo-o de sair.

"Não... Fique aqui". Foram apenas essas palavras que saíram dos lábios de Mutisha.

Shaka olhou para Mu, ainda deitado e quando percebeu, o tibetano havia lhe puxado para perto, fazendo com que sua cabeça se apoiasse em seu peito, enquanto seu corpo era envolvido pelos braços do tibetano, impossibilitando um possível afastamento, ou fuga.

Sentia-se cansado e aquecido entre aqueles braços e assim adormeceu.

**ººººººººº**

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Notas:**

**(1) Esculturas persas  
(2) ****Nectanebo II 360-343**, Último Faraó Egípcio, nativo, destronado pelo tio, Tachos. Representação dele sendo protegido pelo Deus Hórus em sua forma animal.**  
(3) Young Triton Riding Dolphin**

Essas 3 notas vou estar postando no meu Live Journal, ainda hoje, apenas a título de curiosidade para que vocês possam ver as peças. Quem tiver o enteresse... _**http : (2barra) litha (hífen) chan (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com   
**_

**Agradecimentos by Litha-chan  
(****porque os da Jade, ela já fez por e-mail)**

Agradeço a **Pipe** por betar a nossa baby, não deixando que vários lusitanos morram no processo.

Agradeço as meninas que estão dando diretamente o apoio por MSN e nos cobrando (ou _ME_ cobrando) a atualização: _Aries Sin & Blanxe_ (Obrigada pelo apoio e incentivo, meninas)

Agradeço também a: _Shinny-Sama, Celly M., Yumi, Ia-Chan, Kamui, Paola Scorpio, Gaby, Makie, Ariadna Azul, Lina Lunna e ëowyn_ por pelo menos tirar um 'tempinho' de seus tempos e comentar a fic.

Bem... apenas vou responder de forma direta sobre algumas coisas... São minhas respostas, independente do que a Jade tenha respondido a vocês.

Milo e Marin? Sim... Milo e Marin sim. Não vejo problema com isso, sinto em dizer e até mesmo posso parecer grossa, mas se não for de seu agrado, leitor, apenas pule essa parte ou simplesmente não leia. Escrevo por prazer e o roteiro da fic continua o mesmo. Quem quiser aguarde e entenderá muito bem.

**Sobre atualizações...**

_Quem dera eu ser hiperativa e sair escrevendo rodos e rodos de capítulos. Eu estaria feliz e quem lê também, mas infelizmente não sou assim. Quando escrevo é porque estou em sintonia e creio que com isso eu consiga escrever algo que preste e que faça sentido, e não apenas despejar um texto na net que não tenha nada de bom, ou a carga emocional que eu gosto que tenha só para saciar/agradar._

_Para quem não sabe, quando uma pessoa não está bem, nada rende. Eu não ando bem, tive um sério bloqueio e esse capítulo de Marcas foi o mais sofrido de se fazer, porque eu tinha tudo o que queria em mente, mas nada saia perfeitamente no Word/papel. E ai vem as solicitações de atualização. Alguns não fazem por mal, até porque sabem que a pessoa, o escritor, por detrás das letras, tem uma vida fora net para cuidar; agora outros..._

_Anyway... Não esperem uma atualização relâmpago de Marcas, já estou avisando para que depois não fiquem dizendo que não informei. Estou voltada para alguns projetos, como **o Fanzine de Compilação de Fics** – **Warm** (com fics inéditas e feitas por alguns escritores e claro temática yaoi) e um fanzine meu de Anjos, chamado **Divino Amor** (também yaoi) que será levado para a **Anime Friends**, Em outras palavras... Marcas do Destino somente voltará a ser atualizada depois de JULHO. Até lá, sinto em dizer, mas não to com cabeça._

_Um beijão a todos e apesar de nesse texto eu parecer que mordo, não, eu não mordo. Só estou sendo sincera e bem... se alguém se ofendeu... Lamento._

_**Litha-chan**_


End file.
